New Life
by shivalee
Summary: "-Tu penses que quelque chose comme un coup de foudre à retardement ça existe ? Que tu peux tomber amoureux au premier regard de quelqu'un que tu as connu des années avant sans n'avoir rien senti ? Ou que tu peux tomber amoureux mais ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard en retrouvant cette personne ?" Stackson /UA/OOC/Romance/Amitié/Lemon/Three-Shot
1. Partie 1

**Les personnages sont à** **Jeff Davis, Rod Ethan et compagnie**

 **Titre** : **New Life**  
 **Genre:** Romance/Amitié/Hurt-Comfort/Guimauve/Angst/Famille  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Stackson (Jackson/Stiles)  
 **Raiting:** NC-17 pour la dernière partie  
 **Résumé:** _-Tu penses que quelque chose comme un coup de foudre à retardement ça existe ? Que tu peux tomber amoureux au premier regard de quelqu'un que tu as connu des années avant sans n'avoir rien senti ? Ou que tu peux tomber amoureux mais ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard en retrouvant cette personne ?  
-Je pense qu'en amour tout est possible surtout lorsque comme toi et moi on est de véritables boulets !_

* * *

 **Note à lire avant s'il vous plait.**

Alors déjà merci pour l'accueil adorable réservé à « Un homme heureux » !

On m'a demandé si je comptais comme j'ai pu le faire pour d'autres fandoms, faire une version TW de certaines de mes histoires et sincèrement à la base ce n'était pas du tout prévu. J'avais décidé de simplement m'occuper des histoires futures et pas celles existant déjà. Mais j'ai une amie qui n'a jamais été intéressée par les fandoms sur lesquels j'écrivais jusque là mais qui adore l'univers Teen Wolf et qui m'a demandé de le faire pour certaines histoires. Du coup comme je le fais pour elle, j'ai décidé de tester en mettant en ligne la première partie de ce Three Shot.

* * *

Note 1 : Version Teen Wolf de l'histoire « Your Man », cette fois ci avec Jackson et Stiles. Petit Three-Shot cliché, guimauve, sans surprise (qui a dit chiant?! ) pour tuer le temps ou se tuer tout dépend... Ne vous attendez à rien de cool, spécial, génial ou particulier ! Enfin ça devait être super simple mais Shiva étant Shiva et mon cerveau étant ce qu'il est, ça s'est transformé en un truc un peu prise de tête avec des personnages bizarres et une relation Stackson totalement étrange ! XD Personnellement j'aime l'évolution de leur relation, mais je sais que certain auront du mal voire détesteront et je peux parfaitement comprendre ! C'est juste que dans la vie, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, parfois les histoires se font ou se défont de manière peu conventionnelle et ce n'est pas forcement plus mal…

Note 2 : Comme toujours OOC et UA total avec relations amoureuses et amicales particulières parfois ! : ) Il n'y a que des personnages de Teen Wolf ou presque dans les rôles « importants » sauf pour Tristan car il y a dans cette histoire du presque Tradley ! Et s'il y a une seule personne passant par là qui vois de quel pairing je parle, DANS MES BRAS ! (Oui oui je suis sérieuse). Bref donc Tristan Evans du groupe The Vamps pour être bien précis.

Note 3 : Le rating est élevé car il y a un lemon dans la dernière partie.

Note 4 : Alors dans cette histoire Stiles est fragile (je ne veux pas dire que je lui ai arraché les couilles hein !) donc si vous n'aimez pas le voir craquer, pleurer, douter de lui, du genre adorable ou mal dans sa peau passez votre chemin ! Je ne confonds pas fragile et faible et même s'il est capable de se débrouiller seul, il a clairement besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui ! Quand à Jackson pareil, si vous le voulez en enfoiré ou en Don Juan, ce n'est pas cette histoire qu'il vous faut !

Note 5 : Désolée pour toutes les fautes qu'il y a sans aucun doute et la mise en page pourrie, n'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler si j'ai fais une erreur de fandom, en me trompant de prénom, de couleur…etc. Merci de continuer à me lire/soutenir et j'espère qu'à la fin du chapitre vous n'aurez pas (trop) l'impression d'avoir perdu votre temps ! Laissez-moi savoir si vous désirez la suite ! Quant aux réponses aux commentaires et aux mp ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais je suis en train et je fais aussi vite que possible tout en prenant le temps de répondre correctement à chacun !

* * *

" _ **And I'd hate to be the one to stir things up  
But there comes a time to say  
Enough's enough  
So gimme one chance  
One try  
I could make you smile again  
'Cuz your man won't love you right  
Baby let me be the man to love you right"**_

* * *

 **Juin**

Jackson resta quelques secondes figé, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Scott ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à enlacer son ami d'enfance.

-Je vous présente Stiles ! S'exclama-t-il. Il va vivre ici avec nous quelques temps !  
-On n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi, ravi d'enfin te rencontrer ! Rit un grand blond en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est Tristan.

Le nouvel arrivant lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Jackson.

Ce dernier se tendit, semblant attendre quelque chose et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot.

-Hey mec, présente-toi ! Lança Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais le châtain ne broncha pas et c'est l'invité qui fit le premier pas.

-Stiles !

L'autre ignora sa main, son expression devenue soudainement plus dure.

Il tourna le dos au petit groupe, se dirigeant sans un mot vers le salon sous le regard ahuri de ses amis.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

Tristan ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune homme, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Scott mit le sac de son meilleur ami à l'épaule, saisit sa valise et attrapa sa main, le tirant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Ne fais pas attention, il doit être de mauvaise humeur à cause de son éditeur… Souffla-t-il, tentant de cacher son agacement. Il s'appelle Jackson au fait !

Stiles le suivit en haussant les épaules, apparemment peu affecté par l'accueil du châtain.

-Ethan est parti donc ? Demanda son ami en lui faisant signe de s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon.

Jackson s'y faisait un café et le brun l'ignora, le bousculant légèrement en accédant à la seconde machine pour en faire un à son invité.

-Oui, je l'ai déposé à l'aéroport puis je suis venu directement.

-Qui est Ethan ? Questionna Tristan.

Stiles mordilla quelques secondes sa lèvre avant de répondre.

-Mon petit ami.

-Il va vivre avec nous pendant qu'il est à l'étranger. Expliqua son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi, il risque de s'ouvrir les veines sans son chéri en ville ? Intervint l'écrivain.

-Jackson ! S'exclama le blond.

-Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le voyage de son mec et sa présence ici ! Continua l'autre. Il ne se retrouve pas à la rue pour autant non ?!

-Ils doivent surement vivre ensemble et il ne veut pas se retrouver dans un appartement vide ! Rétorqua Tristan.

Il se tourna vers le brun.

-N'est ce pas ?!

Stiles ne dit rien, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Il n'a pas à se justifier ! Cria Scott. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire cet appartement est le mien et j'y invite qui je veux aussi longtemps que je le veux !

-Aucun de nous n'est dans le besoin alors n'agis pas comme si on te devait quelque chose ! Gronda Jackson. L'appartement est peut être à toi mais nous sommes tous chez nous et on a notre mot à dire sur les gens qui s'installent ici !

-Tu as dis que tu n'y voyais aucun inconvénient !

-C'était avant que je sache qu'on devait recueillir une espèce de pédale incapable de rester deux jours sans son mec !

Tristan hoqueta de surprise et même Scott parut un instant sous le choc.

L'un était gay, l'autre bisexuel et ils savaient parfaitement que leur ami n'accordait aucune importance à la sexualité des gens alors l'entendre parler ainsi les laissait sans voix.

Jackson posa brusquement sa tasse sur le comptoir, les sortant de leur « transe » avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Questionna le blond en regardant Stiles, comme si la raison de l'animosité de son ami allait enfin lui sauter aux yeux.

Le brun devait forcement avoir quelque chose de détestable pour que l'autre réagisse comme ça, non ?

 **W**

Jackson ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête vers Scott et Stiles, se demandant comment la petite amie du brun pouvait rester dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Stilinski était installé sur la moquette, entre les jambes de son ami qui l'enveloppait de ses bras, son menton posé sur son épaule.

Le premier dessinait tout en expliquant des choses à son colocataire qui acquiesçait, commentant parfois pour décrire ce qu'il désirait comme résultat final.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement intime dans leur position mais aussi dans leur façon d'interagir l'un avec l'autre.

Deux semaines que Stiles était là et le châtain ne cessait d'être écrasé par l'impression que les deux hommes étaient en couple.

Comment Allison pouvait accepter une telle chose ?

Comment Scott pouvait laisser une fille aussi séduisante et adorable de côté pour un mec ?!

Il ne comprenait pas la jeune femme.

Leur situation en elle-même le dépassait.

Stiles et Scott étaient sortis ensemble mais McCall avait quitté le brun pour Allison et des années après ils étaient tous amis.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas étrange ?

Presque malsain ?

Il avait toujours trouvé que son ami et la brune formaient un couple adorable, mais depuis que Stiles était là les choses lui paraissaient totalement différentes.

Ce type était vraiment un briseur de couple !

Sans compter qu'à cause de lui il passait son temps à se prendre la tête avec Scott alors que leur relation avait toujours été harmonieuse !

Même Tristan ne cessait de le harceler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas !

Stiles rit alors que Scott lui ébouriffait les cheveux et Jackson jeta un regard compatissant à Allison qui faisait semblant -il en était sûr- d'être absorbée par son magazine.

Il serra les poings, se retenant difficilement de faire un nouveau commentaire désobligeant.

Il ne voulait pas encore se disputer avec son ami.

Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui !

Il savait que certains de ses propos étaient vraiment durs et qu'il blessait aussi ses amis proches en les lançant à la figure de Stiles mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher !

Même s'il ne pensait pas la moitié des horreurs qu'il criait, l'envie de bousculer le brun, de lui faire du mal, de le faire réagir semblait être plus forte que tout !

Seulement depuis deux semaines, Stilinski l'ignorait, ne répondant à aucune de ses très nombreuses agressions verbales et à la place c'est Scott qui s'énervait.

Ils avaient failli en venir plusieurs fois aux mains et le brun lui avait déjà demandé de quitter l'appartement si la présence de Stiles le gênait tant que ça.

Jackson ne voulait pas se brouiller définitivement avec son ami et même s'il ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait finir par partir, il ne voulait pas non plus déménager.

Heureusement, Scott était très souvent absent à cause de son travail et la plupart du temps il était seul avec la cause de tous ses problèmes.

Bien que Tristan semblait de plus en plus présent, craignant sans doute que la situation ne dégénère réellement s'ils étaient laissés trop longtemps ensemble sans personne pour les surveiller.

Allison déposa son magazine, sortant son miroir de poche pour se recoiffer légèrement et remettre du gloss avant de se lever.

-Désolés de vous déranger les amoureux mais il est temps que monsieur abandonne son amant pour passer du temps avec son officielle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Scott releva la tête vers elle, cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce qui pressait et Stiles lui tapota la tête.

-Votre séance de ciné !

-Oh !

Le brun regarda sa montre et Stiles se détacha de lui pour se relever avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien saisi le concept !

Scott acquiesça et sa petite amie lui tendit sa veste en souriant.

-Tu sors ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à Tristan.

Le blond savait qu'il était inquiet de laisser Stiles et Jackson seuls.

-Non, je reste là ! Lui sourit-il.

-On se fait une soirée pizza ! Ajouta son meilleur ami, ayant lui aussi saisit son inquiétude.

-Génial ! Minauda Jackson.

Scott le foudroya du regard mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Stiles lui pressa l'épaule.

-Arrête de faire attendre ta chérie et file !

Le brun grimaça, mais acquiesça, quittant la pièce avec Allison accrochée à son bras.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière le couple, un léger silence prit place.

Jackson et Stiles se fixaient du regard donnant l'impression de se défier et Tristan toussota, mal à l'aise.

-C'est mieux sans amoureux non ? Rit-il. C'est toujours horrible de tenir la chandelle !

-Ce n'est pas plutôt depuis que l'autre est là qu'on tient soudainement la chandelle ?! Rétorqua le châtain. C'est quoi en fait ton plan, récupérer Scott ? Est-ce que ton Ethan existe au moins ?!

Stiles se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, apparemment lassé par le comportement de l'écrivain.

-Je pense qu'on va remettre notre soirée pizza ! Lança-t-il à Tristan en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je vais passer voir des amis.

-Non mais… Tenta le blond.

-Ouais c'est ça barre toi ! Grogna Jackson. Et ne te sens surtout pas obligé de revenir !

 **W**

 **Juillet**

-Ce type est un enfoiré ! Grogna Lydia en mordant dans son brownie.

Elle mâcha nerveusement, avalant à la hâte.

-Est-ce que c'était un tel salaud à l'époque ?

Stiles but un peu, bien plus calme que sa meilleure amie.

-C'était un coureur de jupons mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'une personnalité aussi…

-La prochaine fois je lui arrache la tête !

-Il me déteste.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te sortir des horreurs pareilles ?! Comment Scott peut être ami avec une telle ordure ?

La jeune femme plongea sous le canapé à la recherche de son téléphone, ses longs cheveux roux étalés sur la moquette crème.

-Je vais l'appeler et lui dire ce que je pense de ses fréquentations moi !

-'Dy, il dîne chez les parents d'Allison alors fout lui la paix !

La rousse se tourna brusquement vers lui, laissant échapper un drôle de son étranglé.

-Quoi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils face à sa moue comique.

-Non rien…

-'Dy, pas à moi !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de leur couple…

-Oh non ! Pas encore !

-Quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle lui sert de couverture…

Stiles soupira.

-Il l'aime ! Rétorqua-t-il. Ca fait un moment que tout le monde sait qu'il est bi et ça ne l'a pas empêché de rester avec Allison !

Lydia secoua la tête, plongeant ses doigts dans la chantilly.

-Entre dire « je suis bi » et présenter un mec à sa famille… Puis tu es avec Ethan donc il n'a plus de raison de la quitter !

-Tu es toujours là-dessus ?!

La jeune femme se pencha vers le brun, assis en tailleur au sol, posant une main sur sa joue.

-Chéri je t'aime et tu le sais, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui passe dans ta vie, tu es aussi vif qu'un rugbyman en tutu !

L'autre ne releva pas la comparaison, habitué aux propos étranges de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu es le seul à penser que Scott n'est plus amoureux de toi et dans un sens je comprends… Cet abruti t'a brisé le cœur après tout…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fais pour rester ami avec lui !

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Qu'importe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as rencontré Ethan et tu sais à quel point je peux l'aimer lui et son corps d'apollon à qui personne ne résiste

-Mais ? L'interrompit Stiles.

Elle marqua une petite pause, se laissant glisser au sol à ses côtés.

-Mais dernièrement les choses sont différentes… Souffla-t-elle. Tu es soucieux, pensif et tu recommences à douter de toi.

Le brun ne dit rien, se mordant simplement la lèvre.

-Tu ne ris plus autant, tes dessins sont tous tristes et douloureux, tu rouvres de vielles blessures et tu ne sembles même plus avoir de projets pour l'avenir !

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, les yeux de Stiles perdus dans le vide.

-A ce point…Souffla-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave.

Il sourit plutôt tristement et Lydia lui attrapa la main.

-Est-ce que le séjour d'Ethan à l'étranger, est une pause du genre « ça passe ou ça casse » ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais je suppose que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger toutes seules.

\- Vous vous êtes parlé depuis son départ ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr ! Rétorqua Stiles. Il me manque horriblement et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui…

Il marqua une petite pause, saisissant la canette entamée en face de lui.

-On ne s'est pas disputé une seule fois et on a passé de longues heures à parler de tout et rien comme… Comme avant…

-La distance vous fait du bien.

-Oui mais on vit ensemble ! S'exclama le brun. On ne va pas déménager à l'autre bout de la terre pour espérer rester en couple !

-Certains le font. Tempéra Lydia. Il y a même des gens mariés qui ne vivent pas ensemble car ils en sont incapables ! Ca n'enlève rien aux sentiments.

Stiles secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends d'une relation !

-Je sais Trésor, je sais.

-Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on vit ensemble ! Alors pourquoi est ce que les choses se mettent soudainement à déconner ?!

-Tu en connais toi des couples sans dispute ?

-Scott et Allison ?!

-Un **vrai** couple ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

La réplique de la rousse et sa mine presque outrée firent rire Stiles qui rejeta doucement la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le canapé.

Lydia rit aussi, heureuse d'avoir allégé l'ambiance.

-Dans tous les cas, quitte l'appartement de ces tordus et viens vivre ici !

-Non 'Dy ! On a en a déjà parlé et

-Tu ne vas pas retourner supporter l'autre enfoiré quand même ?!

-Je l'ignore sans aucun mal ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Mais pourquoi tu refuses de venir ici ! Tu sais qu'Erica t'aime autant que moi et qu'on serait ravies de t'avoir avec nous !

-Je sais Princesse ! Sourit Stiles. Mais vous venez à peine d'emménager ensemble, vous devez vous envoyer en l'air dans chaque pièce de l'appartement et non gérer les problèmes de cœur d'un artiste en dépression !

-Mais pour qui tu me prends au juste ?! Rétorqua-t-elle. On a déjà baptisé chaque foutu recoin de notre nouveau chez nous ! Une semaine c'est plus que suffisant !

-Et bien essayez de battre de nouveau record en mon absence ! Rit le brun. Si dans un mois je suis toujours considéré comme un intrus chez Scott alors je viendrais poser mes valises ici !

Un bruit de serrure empêcha Lydia de lui répondre. Elle se leva brusquement, sautillant presque sur place, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée du salon.

Rapidement, une grande blonde semblant sortie d'un magazine sexy fit son apparition, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

La rousse poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers elle.

-Ma petite femme est enfin là ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Erica rit en la soulevant du sol pour l'enlacer et Stiles sourit, attendri.

Elles étaient en couple depuis six ans mais semblaient aussi amoureuse qu'au premier jour et le brun se réjouissait de voir sa meilleure amie aussi comblée et épanouie.

Lydia, sur la pointe de pieds, accrochée aux épaules de sa petite amie lui vola un dernier baiser avant d'enfin se détacher. Passant tout de même un bras autour de ses reins, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'envoler.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Questionna la blonde en regardant l'orgie de pâtisseries sur la table basse.

-J'allais dire à Stiles qu'une visite au petit con qui lui pourrit la vie s'imposait ! Rétorqua sa moitié en souriant.

-Quelqu'un ose malmener notre petit bébé ?

-Oui ! Maman Lydia n'est pas contente du tout ! Bouda la rousse sous le regard amusé du brun.

-Mais qui est l'inconscient qui ose malmener mon fils et énerver ma femme ?

Erica enlaça sa copine, collant son dos contre sa poitrine.

-Un ami de Scott qui a un gros problème avec moi apparemment… Répondit Stiles en se levant pour les rejoindre.

-Il passe son temps à lui sortir des horreurs ! Commenta la rousse.

-McCall est ami avec un mec pareil ?

-Et bien il n'a pas de souci avec la bisexualité de Scott ou le fait que le troisième du groupe soit gay ! Ajouta Lydia.

-Donc il a juste un problème avec notre chaton ?

Stiles acquiesça en souriant, habitué aux très nombreux surnoms que le couple lui donnait.

-Est-ce qu'il te hait vraiment ou est-ce sa façon de te tirer les couettes ? Questionna Erica.

Sa petite amie se contorsionna légèrement pour tourner la tête vers elle sans défaire leur étreinte.

-Tu crois qu'il veut juste attirer son attention ?

-Tu te souviens de ton comportement avec moi lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ?

Lydia rosit légèrement en acquiesçant.

-On va se calmer les mamans poules romantiques ! Intervint Stiles. Vous pouvez vous faire votre fiction mais je vous rappelle que la vraie version des faits est toute autre !

-Dans tous les cas il faut qu'on rencontre ce jeune homme ! Lança la blonde d'une voix théâtrale.

-Voir s'il est digne de notre trésor ou s'il mérite la mort ! Ajouta sa compagne sur le même ton.

Le seul mâle de la pièce soupira en secouant la tête.

-Bon je vais y aller avant que vous n'alliez plus loin dans vos délires !

-Hey c'est moi qui te fais fuir ? S'exclama Erica.

-Non, mais je sais que tu rêves d'une douche et que 'Dy meurs d'envie de t'y rejoindre ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il embrassa la blonde qui l'attira dans ses bras, le coinçant entre elle et Lydia pour un câlin groupé.

 **W**

Jackson se laissa retomber au sol, s'allongeant à bout de souffle sur le carrelage frais.

Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries !

A ses côtés Stiles était dans le même état, tout aussi transpirant et crevé que lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun puisse lui tenir tête physiquement…

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

C'était un peu flou.

Stiles était rentré assez tard mais seul Jackson était à la maison.

Évidement le châtain n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le chercher et pour une fois, l'autre visiblement pas en état d'encaisser en silence avait répliqué.

Rapidement ils en étaient venus aux mains, sans soucier du mobilier autour d'eux ou du bruit pouvant gêner les voisins.

Mais chacun s'était retenu, le châtain en était sûr.

Il n'avait cessé de se dire que Scott le ficherait réellement à la porte s'il blessait son meilleur ami et ce dernier n'avait pas non plus tout donné, il l'avait ressenti.

Ca n'avait pas été un vrai combat, mais plus une façon de soulager leur stress et de mettre fin à la tension instaurée par sa faute.

Et là, tout de suite, à bout de force et la lèvre en sang, il se sentait ridicule.

Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, dont l'épaule touchait presque la sienne, son regard accrochant à son tee-shirt légèrement remonté, dévoilant son ventre plat et l'un de ses tatouages qui se perdait vers ses côtes.

Sa respiration était bruyante, son souffle chaotique et Jackson comprit que leur corps à corps l'avait réellement épuisé.

Il se souvint des longues nuits blanches enchainées par le brun et la culpabilité se fit ressentir.

Oui, il se sentait vraiment ridicule.

Stiles se releva doucement en position assise, appuyé sur les mains, les bras tendus derrière lui.

-Tu m'as piqué ma copine ! Lâcha soudainement Jackson.

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui.

-A la fac ! Précisa le châtain.

Il ferma les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Elle m'a quitté en m'annonçant qu'elle avait craqué pour un autre mec « absolument parfait » !

Un petit son moqueur lui échappa puis il reprit.

-On ne m'avait jamais plaqué et surtout pas pour me remplacer alors quand j'ai su qu'elle avait prévu de se déclarer, je l'ai suivie.

Le brun ne disait toujours rien, écoutant simplement ce que Jackson avait à dire.

-C'était assez drôle de la voir se prendre un râteau, mais le fait que tu sois gay… Je ne sais pas, ça m'a vraiment énervé !

L'écrivain grimaça, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Ca m'a marqué et j'y ai repensé souvent…

Il marqua une légère pause en prenant conscience qu'il avait en effet beaucoup songé au brun ces dernières années.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu me hais parce qu'une fille t'a quitté à cause de son coup de cœur pour moi ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, en secouant étrangement la tête.

-Comment s'appelait cette fille ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt elle qui aurait dû te marquer, la première fille à te quitter ?! Rit le brun. Tu l'aimais ?

-Hein ?! Non, non ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Alors pourquoi me détester et me pourrir la vie des années après ?!

-PARCE QUE TU M'AS OUBLIE ! Cria presque le châtain en s'asseyant à son tour.

Il se figea quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ouais, c'est ça le problème en fait… Souffla-t-il finalement. Je t'ai reconnu immédiatement et toi, malgré ce qui s'est passé, tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais !

Il ramena ses genoux vers son torse, gonflant un peu les joues inconsciemment.

-Je veux dire j'étais plutôt populaire à l'époque et tout le monde savait que tu m'avais piqué ma copine !

-Je ne t'ai pas « piqué » ta copine ! Soupira Stiles. Puis un collectionneur comme toi se fichait totalement de ses conquêtes, alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire de celle-ci ?!

-Parce que je… Attends comment sais-tu que j'étais un « collectionneur » ?

Le brun se releva doucement, sentant ses jambes trembler légèrement.

-Je t'ai reconnu ! Rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

La révélation fit presque bondir Jackson sur ses deux pieds.

-Pardon ?!

Stiles sortit une bouteille d'eau fraîche pour l'appuyer contre son front puis sa nuque.

-Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais… Et même si ça avait été le cas, personne n'a envie d'entendre un truc du genre « oh salut mec, tu ne serais pas le type que sa copine à quitté pour moi ?! » !

-Donc tu sais que je suis ?!

Le brun avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin de dix ans mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui, je te trouvais même plutôt canon à l'époque !

-Oh… OH !

Stiles rit plus franchement face à la mine troublée de Jackson.

-Ok…Ok…Balbutia ce dernier. Donc…donc tu ne m'as pas oublié…

Le brun vida sa petite bouteille d'une traite sous le regard attentif de l'écrivain.

-Tu sais que c'est étrange que tu fasses une fixette sur moi comme ça alors que tu as zappé jusqu'au prénom de cette fille ? S'amusa Stiles. C'est parce qu'une de tes conquêtes t'a quitté pour un gay, c'est ça le problème ?

-Non !

Jackson se rapprocha, s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

-Ecoute je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire… Souffla-t-il. Je t'assure que je ne les pensais absolument pas et j'ai honte d'être allé jusque là pour te faire réagir. Je me sens vraiment minable !

-Tu peux !

Le châtain acquiesça, gêné et Stiles haussa les épaules.

-On en a fini avec cette vielle histoire ? Questionna-t-il.

Jackson hocha la tête.

-Plus d'insultes et d'attaques en tout genre ?

-Promis !

-Cool, il y a des chances que tu échappes à la torture de deux bombes surprotectrices ! Rétorqua le brun.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-Hun ?

-Laisse tomber ! Dis-toi juste que tu es chanceux !

Stiles se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre.

-Attend ! Cria Jackson.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris.

-C'est bon alors ? Je veux dire tu ne me détestes pas ?

Stiles secoua la tête, amusé.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment un type étrange ? Sourit-il. Bien différent de ton image à la fac…

-Quelle image tu avais de moi à la fac ?!

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe ! S'exclama-t-il. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne te déteste pas ! Maintenant à la douche !

Jackson se cogna contre l'un des tabourets en tentant de le rattraper.

-Attend, qu'elle image tu avais de moi à la fac ?!

 **W**

Stiles et Jackson installés dans le salon en silence.

C'était une première.

Ils appréciaient tous les deux la pièce, qu'ils jugeaient propice à l'inspiration. Seulement jamais encore ils n'avaient pu en profiter ensemble, l'écrivain ayant toujours cherché la moindre occasion pour agresser le brun.

Mais ce soir l'ambiance était calme, presque studieuse.

Stiles, installé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre était plongé sur ses croquis, ses cheveux encore humides perlant sur la serviette enroulée autour de son cou.

Il était concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche plissée, ses doigts s'agitant agilement sur son carnet.

L'une de ses jambes était pliée, lui servant de support et l'autre pendait dans le vide, ses orteils s'enfonçant parfois dans la moquette.

Jackson était à la table du salon, en face de son ordinateur portable, pianotant nerveusement sur son clavier, la mine fermée et ses lunettes tombant sur le bout du nez.

Il marquait des pauses parfois, mais seulement pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau déjà tiède ou dégager les cheveux qui collaient à sa nuque et ses tempes, sans jamais quitter son écran des yeux.

La chaleur était écrasante, malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et l'heure déjà bien avancée.

Il rêvait d'un bain gelé !

Les soupirs exaspérés de Stiles mirent fin à son fantasme glacé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna-t-il.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, surpris par son intérêt.

Il hésita quelques secondes, tapotant son crayon contre son cahier avant de finalement se tourner vers lui, posant ses deux pieds à plat sur la moquette.

-Je dois bosser sur un projet mais à chaque fois j'essaye je finis par dessiner des choses qui n'ont rien à voir et qui sont incroyablement…tristes !

Il soupira à nouveau, lassé.

-Tu travaille sur quoi ? Voulut savoir Jackson en retirant ses lunettes.

-Je dois redessiner l'intérieur d'une boutique dans un style féerique et coloré.

-Et ?

Stiles grimaça, soulevant son cahier pour le montrer au châtain.

Celui-ci se leva, le regard fixé sur le croquis, avançant doucement pour se rapprocher.

Comme hypnotisé, il s'accroupit aux pieds de l'artiste, caressant le dessin avec délicatesse.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun puisse être aussi doué !

-Je te remercie ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Jackson releva les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai pensé à haute voix ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Je ne veux pas dire que je doutais de ton talent… Souffla-t-il. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais vu un dessin aussi…vivant !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et l'autre continua.

-En fait je dessine un peu… J'adore ça mais je suis plutôt moyen, voire mauvais !

Il rit un peu.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dû tirer un trait sur mon tout premier rêve !

-Ton premier rêve ?

-Je voulais être mangaka !

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rire et Jackson gonfla les joues.

-Tu te moques c'est ça ?!

Le brun fit non de la tête.

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'à la fac, tout le monde pensait que tu finirais patron d'une multinationale ou avocat sans moral alors…

Sa phrase mourut dans son rire et l'autre ne put qu'acquiescer en grimaçant.

-Ouais, je comprends… Souffla-t-il. J'étais une vraie caricature à l'époque.

-Plus maintenant ?

Jackson prit une mine vexée avant de pincer la cuisse de Stiles qui poussa un petit cri en remontant ses jambes vers lui, appuyant son dos contre la fenêtre.

-Je croyais que c'était fini les agressions ?!

-Il y a comme toujours des exceptions !

L'illustrateur tira la langue, dévoilant son piercing et l'autre se laissa tomber sur la moquette, s'asseyant en tailleur.

-De mon côté j'aurais aimé avoir ton talent pour l'écriture tu sais… Murmura Stiles. J'aurais pu faire autre chose que de dessiner pour les autres, j'aurais pu donner vie à mes propres rêves !

-Parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je fais ?! Ricana Jackson. J'en suis réduit à écrire des nouvelles érotiques ou à l'eau de rose sans aucun intérêt !

-Tristan dit que tu as beaucoup de succès.

-Tu en as lue une ?

Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

-J'écris à la chaîne, comme une machine ! Continua le châtain. Mes scènes de sexe sont toutes les mêmes, aussi excitantes que deux vieux bourrés dans un lit !

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un aux comparaisons aussi étranges que celles de Lydia.

-Et mes sois disant histoires d'amour me donnent envie de vomir !

Jackson joua quelques secondes avec le bas de son débardeur, notant qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne.

Ce n'était pas un secret et ses amis comme son éditeur étaient au courant, mais jamais encore il n'avait parlé de sa situation et son ressenti aussi clairement avec quelqu'un.

-Je suis sûr que mes lecteurs ne remarqueraient même pas si je prenais des bouts de mes anciennes histoires pour les assembler dans une nouvelle…

Il souffla bruyamment en relevant les yeux vers l'artiste.

-Enfin tu vois, je ne donne pas non plus vie à grand-chose…

Stiles observa sa mine lassée, ses épaules baissées et son dos voûté quelques instant avant de se laisser glisser au sol, juste en face de lui, leur genoux collés.

Jackson fronça un peu les sourcils, surpris par leur soudaine proximité.

Le brun se pencha tout de même un peu plus vers lui.

-Et si on se la faisait tout de suite cette fameuse pizza ?

 **W**

Tristan se frotta carrément les yeux, la bouche ouverte, son sac plastique pendant en l'air au bout de ses doigts.

Il avait passé la soirée avec son meilleur ami Theo et comme toujours ils s'étaient retrouvé dans des bars et boites de nuits étranges pour finir par s'envoyer en l'air dans un lieu totalement insolite.

En l'occurrence, le toit d'un immeuble cette fois ci.

Le sexe avec l'autre idiot était génial mais il l'entrainait toujours dans des aventures foireuses et le blond aurait aimé pour une fois que la soirée soit plus…normale !

Theo lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit mais pensant Jackson seul à l'appartement il s'était hâté de rentrer pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Mais l'autre n'était pas seul.

Il était avec Stiles.

Et ils ne s'entretuaient pas.

Voilà pourquoi il était figé comme un idiot à l'entré du salon dans une posture digne d'un cartoon.

Le duo ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer !

Tristan secoua un peu la tête, toujours pas sûr que ce qu'il voyait soit vrai.

Les deux autres étaient sur la moquette, allongés sur le ventre, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages presque collés, une immense pile de mangas près d'eux.

Chacun lisait le sien, s'interrompant régulièrement pour faire une remarque à l'autre sur les dessins, l'histoire en elle-même ou les dialogues.

L'ambiance était détendue, ils riaient et souriaient beaucoup, absolument pas gênés par leur proximité.

C'était comme voir des amis de très longue date et Tristan se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension.

Comment pouvait-on passer des insultes et remarques quotidiennes à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ? En une seule soirée en plus ?!

Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

Est-ce qu'ils jouaient la comédie pour les rassurer ?

Est-ce qu'ils faisaient semblant pour faire plaisir à Scott ?

Peut-être s'étaient-ils précipité ici ensemble en l'entendant rentrer pour mettre en place leur mascarade ?

C'était bien plus crédible que ce qu'il voyait non ?

Sans quitter des yeux son manga, Jackson attrapa une part de pizza dans la boite posée à leur droite et Stiles en profita pour morde dedans lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

-On a dit que la bouffe c'était sacré ! S'exclama l'écrivain en lui pinçant la joue

Le brun se contenta de tirer son poignet pour rapprocher la part de lui, volant une nouvelle bouchée.

Tristan laissa tomber son sac qui atterrit bruyamment au sol, attirant enfin l'attention des deux autres.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui en même temps, un peu surpris apparemment de ne plus être seuls.

-Oh Tris', tu es rentré ! S'exclama le châtain. Je pensais que tu restais chez Theo cette nuit !

-Désolé on a finalement avancé la soirée pizza. Sourit Stiles.

Le blond balbutia un peu, toujours sous le choc et le regard de Jackson accrocha au sachet en plastique à ses pieds.

-C'est un sac de Oliveri que je vois ? S'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

-Euh…oui, oui. Rétorqua machinalement Tristan.

L'écrivain se précipita vers lui, appuyant sur ses épaules en souriant.

-Tris', tu es mon héros !

Il ramassa le sachet pour rejoindre rapidement la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas que vous alliez de ce côté de la ville, mais je te remercie d'y avoir pensé ! Continua-t-il.

-C'est quoi ? Questionna Stiles.

Il s'était relevé à son tour, rejoignant le châtain, curieux de comprendre son excitation.

-Attends tu ne connais pas Oliveri ?! S'étrangla presque Jackson.

-Je ne demanderais pas sinon !

-Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors enfin !?

-Du ventre de ma mère je suppose…

L'autre ignora sa réponse, sortant un pot coloré du sachet.

-C'est les meilleures glaces de la ville ! Cria-t-il. Non les meilleures glaces au monde !

Il fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs.

-Tu dois absolument goûter ça ! Poursuivit-il. Je refuse d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas apprécier ce trésor !

-Qui a dis que je voulais être ton ami ?

Jackson l'ignora encore, plongeant une cuillère dans la crème glacée pour la glisser dans la bouche du brun.

-Goûte et ferme-la !

Stiles prit le temps de savourer, le châtain scrutant avec attention les moindres expressions de son visage.

-Alors ?

-Ok, tu as des goûts de merde en matière de fille mais ça…

Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Tristan je pense que tu es également devenu mon héros !

-Hey, c'est moi qui t'ai fais découvrir ce délice ! Intervint l'écrivain.

-C'est lui qui l'a acheté non ? Rétorqua l'illustrateur amusé. En plus on s'est jetés dessus sans lui laisser le temps de manger.

Jackson attrapa le pot et les deux cuillères pour retourner dans le salon.

-Tristan n'aime pas trop la glace.

-Vraiment ?

Le blond acquiesça.

-Et donc tu ne l'achètes que pour ce boulet ?

-Tu sais que même avec une seule main je suis encore capable de t'en foutre une !

-N'essaye même pas ou je vise la glace !

Le châtain eut l'air horrifié, plaquant le pot contre son torse et Stiles rit en le rejoignant.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait apprécier ton trésor pour être ami avec toi ?

-Oui mais Tris' c'est particulier, c'est mon fournisseur officiel ! S'exclama l'écrivain. Je ne vais jamais dans le quartier d'Oliveri donc sans lui je dépérirais !

-Tu le gâte trop Tristan, c'est pour ça qu'il se comporte comme un sale gosse !

-Maman Tris' défend moi ! Bouda Jackson. Dis lui que tu m'as parfaitement bien élevé !

Le blond eut un sourire étrange, comme s'il peinait à suivre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Stiles.

-Oui, je suis juste crevé…

-Theo l'a encore épuisé, c'est évident ! Commenta l'auteur en s'installant dans le canapé. On se fait un film ?

-Moi ça me va ! Répondit le brun. Tristan ?

-Je vais poser mes affaires et je vous rejoins

-On t'attend alors ! Sourit l'écrivain. Stiles, bouge la glace fond !

L'artiste jeta un dernier regard au blond qui s'éloignait vers sa chambre avant de rejoindre Jackson.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Questionna-t-il une fois assis.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Rétorqua l'autre. C'est juste que son meilleur pote l'entraine toujours dans des virés de folie et après il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'en remettre !

Le brun hocha la tête, pensif avant de plonger sa cuillère dans la crème glacée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on regarde alors ?

XxxX

-On ne le ramène pas jusqu'à sa chambre alors ? Demanda Stiles en déposant une couverture sur Tristan.

Ce dernier s'était endormi dès le début du film.

-Quoi tu voudrais que je le porte comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit ? Répondit Jackson en éteignant la télé.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Je peux le faire moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il s'endort toujours ici, le canapé est très confortable.

-Ok…

Stiles hocha la tête, ramassant les boites de pizza et le pot de glace vide en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

L'écrivain le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, éteignant les lampes du salon.

-Il me reste quelque heures pour bosser un peu avant mon rendez vous avec mon client. Souffla l'illustrateur en regardant sa montre.

-Je vais aussi essayer d'avancer mon chapitre avant que la fatigue ne se fasse trop ressentir.

-Si tu dors fais le aussi pour moi d'accord ? Sourit le brun.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta l'autre. Tu vas tenir le coup ?

-J'ai l'habitude !

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ressens moins la fatigue, au contraire !

Jackson rinça rapidement les cuillères et les verres.

-Si tu le pouvais tu serais au lit depuis longtemps non ? Ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un surhomme ou que tu avais le choix !

Stiles le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ou d'étrange.

-Merci… Finit par souffler le dessinateur avant de s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir le châtain, surpris.

Mais l'autre se contenta de se tourner pour lui sourire puis de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, appuyé contre le plan de travail avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Il est temps d'aller bosser ! S'exclama-t-il en s'étirant.

Stiles s'appuya contre la porte, pensif jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire ne lui échappe.

Il attrapa rapidement son ordinateur portable, s'installant sur son lit avec impatience, priant pour que son petit ami soit connecté.

Ses doigts crispés sur la couette, il fixa avec appréhension l'écran, ne s'autorisant à respirer que lorsque le visage de ce dernier apparu.

Les yeux profonds d'Ethan furent comme toujours ce qu'il remarqua en premier, son estomac se nouant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire rayonnant ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

-Salut mon cœur ! S'exclama-t-il. J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti au boulot !

-Je bois un dernier café avant.

Le ton était assez froid, bien loin de la tendresse de leurs derniers échanges et le brun sentit l'angoisse l'envahir.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Questionna-t-il un peu hésitant. Tout va bien au boulot ?

-Oui, oui tout va très bien… Souffla son amant en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

Mal à l'aise, Stiles expira bruyamment, évitant le regard de son compagnon.

-Et toi ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Hun ?

-Tu as un rendez vous important tout à l'heure non ? Précisa Ethan. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu dormir pour être en forme ?

Stiles se crispa.

Alors c'était encore ça le problème…

-Je suis en forme, ne t'en fais pas ! Tenta-t-il de sourire.

-Vraiment ? Pour combien de temps ? Continua son petit ami. Tu ne comptes pas vivre normalement un jour ?

-Ethan, tu sais que je fais de mon mieux ! S'exclama le brun. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ou que je

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais fais le moindre effort pour changer !

-Je n'ai jamais…

Stiles laissa sa phrase en suspend, sous le choc et blessé par les propos de son amant.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? S'étrangla-t-il. Tu crois que

-Ecoute on en reparla plus tard ! L'interrompit Ethan. Je vais être en retard au boulot, bon courage pour ton rendez vous !

-Attend !

Malgré son cri, l'autre se déconnecta, laissant un écran noir s'afficher sous les yeux mouillés de Stiles.

Celui-ci ne quitta pas l'ordinateur des yeux, comme si son amant allait finir par réapparaitre. Il remonta ses genoux vers son torse, appuyant sa tête sur ses bras en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il ne pleurait pas souvent ou facilement, mais les reproches incessants d'Ethan l'épuisaient et il était à bout.

Son petit ami avait toujours été une sorte de rayon de soleil pour lui, un moteur, une impulsion pour aller plus loin, pour tenter toujours plus de chose mais depuis quelques temps tout semblait s'effondrait entre eux.

Est-ce que Ethan le détestait ?

En avait-il vraiment marre de lui ?

Ils avaient été si bien ensemble, partagés tellement de bons moments…

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il enfouit son visage entre ses bras, honteux de se laisser ainsi aller, même seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

 **W**

 **Août**

Jackson soupira en reposant ses lunettes.

Il se massa un instant les tempes, les yeux fermés et la mine fatiguée.

Encore une fois il avait écrit comme une machine, enchainant les phrases et les situations sans le moindre sentiment, sans une once de passion.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre d'où filtraient les premiers rayons du soleil, un sentiment de profonde lassitude s'emparant de lui.

Combien de temps allait-il continuer ainsi ?

Où étaient passé tous ses rêves et ses espoirs ?

Il referma violemment son ordinateur et ignora son téléphone qui vibrait, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre un énième sermon de son éditeur au sujet des délais de parution.

-Entrez ! Grogna-t-il lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

Tristan habitué à son comportement d'ours lorsqu'il était frustré ne fit aucun commentaire.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un café. Sourit-il en déposant une tasse fumante sur son bureau.

Jackson but immédiatement une petite gorgée malgré la chaleur, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être.

-Merci…

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, s'appuyant contre la table.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il.

L'écrivain le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça avant de finalement sourire.

-Ouais ça va…

Il se redressa, tentant d'avoir l'air moins abattu.

-Encore mieux depuis que j'ai eu mon café !

Tristan n'était pas dupe, même un peu triste que son ami ne se confie pas, mais il ne fit comme à son habitude aucun commentaire.

-Tris'… Finit par souffler le châtain au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Il semblait hésitant, mal à l'aise même et le blond tressaillit en saisissant avec force le rebord du bureau.

-Oui ?

-Je…Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Il déposa sa tasse, inspirant pour se donner du courage.

-J'ai vraiment été insupportable et j'ai hurlé des horreurs à Stiles… Reprit-il. Des horreurs et qui ont dû d'une certaine façon vous blesser avec Scott et je suis désolé pour ça.

Il saisit la main de Tristan qui se crispa un peu.

-Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs potes tu le sais ? Poursuivit-il. L'autre abruti et toi vous êtes comme une famille et…

Il recula brusquement son fauteuil pour se relever.

-Ah je me sens tellement minable ! S'exclama-t-il. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un gamin réclamant de l'attention !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Juste parce que je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu…

-De quoi tu parles ? Intervint enfin Tristan.

Jackson se tourna vers lui, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

-A la fac, l'une de mes copines m'a quitté pour tenter sa chance avec Stiles.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu le déteste, il t'a piqué ta copine ?!

-Je ne le déteste pas ! Nia vivement l'écrivain. Et il ne m'a pas piqué cette fille, ce n'est pas son genre !

Tristan ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé pour que son ami arrête d'agresser l'artiste pour au contraire le défendre.

-Alors pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Le châtain parut encore plus gêné, tournant légèrement la tête en mordillant sa lèvre.

-J'étais populaire à la fac tu sais…

-Tu étais vexé parce qu'il ne savait pas qui tu étais ? S'exclama le blond.

-Il se souvenait parfaitement de moi ! Bouda presque l'autre. Il me trouvait même canon !

Il gonfla à nouveau les joues, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de jogging.

Tristan était ébahi, troublé, agacé et tellement d'autres choses encore qu'il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été un connard. Ajouta Jackson en se rapprochant de lui. Je sais que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne le pensais pas, mais je me déteste d'avoir pu te faire du mal.

Il l'enlaça soudainement, l'attirant contre lui et le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite, aussi raide qu'un piquet.

-Aller, ne fais pas semblant de bouder et fais moi un câlin ! S'exclama Jackson en le secouant légèrement.

L'autre finit par rire, lui rendant enfin son étreinte.

Des bruits dans le couloir se firent entendre et l'écrivain se détacha rapidement.

-Ah ça doit être Stiles !

Il se précipita hors de la chambre en souriant.

Tristan fixa la porte de longues secondes, une main sur le cœur, ses doigts se crispant finalement sur son tee-shirt.

-Tu pars sans rien avaler ?!

Stiles sursauta un peu.

-J'ai l'estomac noué… Répondit-il une fois tournée vers le châtain.

Celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse au moins un café ou thé ?

Le brun grimaça en secouant la tête, nullement étonné de le voir si prévenant avec lui, contrairement au blond qui les observait un peu en retrait.

-Stressé ? Sourit l'écrivain en serrant légèrement son bras, dans un geste instinctif.

-Pas vraiment… Souffla Stiles en repensant à son énième altercation avec Ethan.

Jackson remarqua son regard triste, sentant qu'en effet ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de rapport avec le travail.

-Tu veux que je t'offre un bisou magique pour t'offrir ma chance ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Tu cherches vraiment à saboter mon rendez-vous ! Rétorqua l'artiste en lui donnant un coup sur le torse. Je me disais bien que tes excuses cachaient quelque chose !

-Ah bein voilà, je propose gratuitement un service que le monde entier s'arrache et c'est comme ça que je suis remercié !

-Oui, les gens font la queue pour t'embrasser, c'est évident…

-Hey, je suis toujours aussi populaire qu'à la fac ! Bouda le châtain. Tris' dit lui que personne ne résiste à mon aura de sexe-symbole !

Tristan s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, gardant quelques instant le silence.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse trop gâté !

Jackson eut l'air exagérément choqué et Stiles explosa de rire.

-On voit qu'il te connait bien !

A nouveau les joues de l'écrivain se gonflèrent et l'artiste attrapa rapidement ses clefs avant de s'éloigner.

-Bon je file ! Lança-t-il. Et Jackson va dormir tu as une tête horrible !

La porte d'entrée claqua et Tristan garda le regard fixé sur le petit sourire de son ami.

Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers lui, se rapprochant pour s'appuyer au comptoir de la cuisine.

-Merci…

Le blond fronça les sourcils et l'autre répondit à sa question muette.

-De m'avoir aidé à le détendre.

 **W**

Jackson plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur du couloir, une fois la porte d'entré claquée. Il glissa ses mains sous son chemisier, avalant son gémissement entre ses lèvres. La blonde se cambra, s'attaquant à la ceinture de l'écrivain qui défaisait son soutien gorge.

Un bruit de verre les coupa en plein élan.

Le jeune homme se détacha rapidement, attrapant la batte de baseball coincée derrière le canapé pour se diriger prudemment vers la salle de bain.

-Stiles ?! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri par ce qu'il voyait.

Le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre, continuant de cogner dans le miroir brisé au dessus de l'évier.

Il frappait encore et encore, sans se soucier de son sang qui colorait les morceaux de verres et son poing blessé.

-Stiles ! Hurla Jackson en laissant tomber sa batte. Stiles, ça suffit maintenant !

Mais l'autre continua, toujours aussi insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

L'écrivain se précipita, passant un bras autour de son torse pour l'attirer fermement contre lui et l'éloigner du miroir.

L'illustrateur se débattit, cherchant à atteindre à nouveau la glace avant de finalement se rabattre sur un bout de verre échoué sur le rebord de l'évier qu'il serra aussi fort que possible.

Jackson passa ses deux bras sous ses aisselles en se courbant légèrement, pour l'empêcher le plus possible de bouger avant d'essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

Le brun ne se laissait pas faire et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, craignant d'aggraver ses blessures.

Finalement le morceau de verre tomba au sol et Stiles cria en tentant de le frapper.

La jeune femme censée être sa partenaire pour la nuit, qui avait trouvé le courage de venir voir ce qu'il se passait poussa un petit cri de terreur mais l'écrivain l'ignora, coinçant le brun dos au mur.

-Stiles, arrête !

Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour capter son regard.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il presque. Regarde-moi !

L'illustrateur se débattait avec de moins en moins de force, les yeux dans le vide, balbutiant des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Doucement il finit par cesser tout mouvement, son corps s'affaissant comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

Jackson l'empêcha de s'écrouler en le maintenant par les épaules.

-Je…Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… Souffla la blonde mal à l'aise.

Le châtain acquiesça sans un mot, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Stiles pour essayer une fois de plus de capter son attention.

La jeune femme les regarda encore quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner rapidement, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le parquet.

Heureusement que Scott n'était pas là.

Il détestait que l'on massacre son si précieux sol.

-Stiles… Souffla doucement Jackson.

L'autre papillonna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

-Jacks' ?

Le châtain souffla de soulagement.

-Tu es enfin avec moi !

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait avant que tout ne lui revienne d'un coup.

Il blêmit un peu plus encore, sentant son estomac se contracter alors qu'une brûlure acide remontait le long de sa gorge.

Il repoussa l'écrivain qui recula de quelques pas avant de se ré-avancer rapidement pour l'empêcher de basculer dans le vide.

Sa tête tournait et il se sentait incapable de tenir debout.

-Doucement… Murmura Jackson.

Stiles se laissa glisser au sol et il suivit le mouvement, s'assurant que tout se passe le plus délicatement possible.

Le brun gémit en grimaçant, la douleur le rappelant enfin à l'ordre.

Il leva sa main blessée, observant les dégâts avec dégout et l'écrivain lui saisit précautionneusement le poignet.

-Tu veux bien que je soigne ça ? Questionna ce dernier.

Stiles le regarda, gêné de se montrer dans un tel état avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

XxxX

-Merci… Souffla Stiles en attrapant le chocolat glacé que lui tendait Jackson.

Celui-sourit en s'asseyant près de lui, une bière à la main.

L'écrivain n'avait posé aucune question, soignant et bandant sa main avant de l'attirer jusqu'au salon pour lui servir à boire et le brun lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

-Je n'ai pas encore tout réalisé mais je crois que j'ai gâché ta nuit non ? Questionna-t-il. Je suis désolé…

Il baissa la tête, triturant son tee-shirt et l'autre se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange de le voir se comporter aussi timidement.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais cru assister à une scène semblable à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de bain…

-J'écris plus facilement les passages érotiques lorsque je suis frustré, donc dis toi que tu m'as évité une énième prise de tête avec mon éditeur ! Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Stiles ne dit rien mais il lut la reconnaissance dans son regard et il trouva cela agréable.

Tout comme le silence qui s'installa ensuite.

C'était rare de pouvoir être à côté de quelqu'un sans être gêné qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, mais Jackson ne se sentait absolument pas mal à l'aise et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le brun.

Il le sentait.

Ils étaient installés dans le canapé, l'écrivain vautré, les jambes écartées, sa bière appuyée sur sa cuisse et l'artiste les genoux remontés vers son torse, son épaulé collée à celle du châtain.

Le ventilateur soulevait doucement leurs mèches de cheveux, s'engouffrant sous le tee-shirt de l'illustrateur, caressant la peau de Jackson, qui n'avait pas encore refermé sa chemise, ouverte un peu plus tôt par la jeune femme rencontrée en soirée.

-Ethan est ici pour deux jours… Murmura Stiles.

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui, sentant qu'il allait se confier.

-Je suis allé le chercher à l'aéroport et à peine installés dans la voiture, on se disputait déjà !

Il souffla un peu, les yeux dans le vide.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'on arrive encore à partager… Des disputes, des cris, des reproches…

Il hésita, mordant un peu sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je crois que… Je crois qu'il me déteste maintenant !

-Bien sûr que non ! Intervint Jackson.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression de l'insupporter ? S'exclama le brun. Pourquoi tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien ?! Pourquoi est ce que **je** ne suis plus assez bien ?!

L'auteur fronça les sourcils.

-C'est l'impression que tu as ? Questionna-t-il.

Stiles reposa ses pieds au sol en soupirant.

-J'ai rencontré Ethan après que Scott ait rompu pour sortir avec Allison… Souffla-t-il. J'étais vraiment anéanti et complètement perdu…J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais mais aussi mon meilleur ami et je ne savais pas à qui me confier.

Jackson se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Lydia était à l'autre bout du monde et je me sentais tellement seul, tellement mal dans ma peau et si peu à ma place. Poursuivit-il. Je pensais que personne en dehors de Scott ne pouvait aimer toutes mes bizarreries.

-Mais Ethan l'a fait.

-Il a fait plus que ça ! Rétorqua le brun. Il m'a appris à les accepter, à comprendre que c'est ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un d'unique !

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat, laissant une trace sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Il m'a permit de grandir, de m'épanouir et d'oser suivre mes rêves ! Mais aujourd'hui…

-Aujourd'hui ?

Stiles grimaça un peu, cherchant à s'exprimer clairement.

-Je pense qu'on a plus les mêmes désirs. Lâcha-t-il finalement. Il travaille pour une très grosse entreprise et ne pense plus qu'aux promotions, à l'argent, l'ascension sociale…

Il soupira, comme frustré.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose et je l'ai toujours soutenu mais… Je veux dire je sais que venant d'un milieu difficile il a toujours ressenti le besoin de faire ses preuves et qu'il a besoin de reconnaissance

-Mais toi ce n'est pas ce qui te motive. Trancha Jackson.

-Je veux juste dessiner… Il me reproche de ne me soucier de rien car mes parents sont riches et c'est injuste ! Je n'ai jamais touché un seul centime depuis ma majorité et il est bien placé pour le savoir vu qu'on a surmonté toutes ces galères ensembles !

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, tombant presque du canapé en se penchant et machinalement l'écrivant le tira vers l'arrière.

-Je ne lui reproche pas d'évoluer mais lui… Tout ce que je suis, tout ce qu'il est censé aimer…

Il secoua la tête, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Mon caractère particulier, mes obsessions, mon rythme de vie, ma passion, mon manque d'ambition, l'argent de ma famille… Tout !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne rêves pas de devenir milliardaire que tu manques d'ambition ! Il t'a encouragé à suivre tes rêves alors il est bien placé pour savoir que c'est ce qui compte le plus ! Bien placé pour comprendre que tu ne peux pas vivre sans dessiner !

Jackson saisit la main de Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-S'il a oublié alors rappelle lui ! Continua-t-il. Fais sorte qu'il se souvienne de celui que tu es devenu grâce à son aide, qu'il se souvienne de celui que tu es ! Rappelle-lui ce qui te rend si unique, ce qu'il ne trouvera chez personne d'autre !

L'écrivain se pencha, essuyant la larme qui avait échappé au brun.

-Rappelle-lui que c'est de toi qu'il est tombé amoureux !

 **W**

 **Septembre**

Stiles se glissait entre les nombreuses piles d'objets entassés dans la boutique étroite sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds, uniquement concentré sur les vinyles qui viendraient agrandir sa collection.

Il connaissait les lieux si bien qu'il était sûr de pouvoir s'y promener les yeux bandés.

Jackson moins à l'aise, se contenta de s'appuyer au comptoir, l'observant inconsciemment, souriant face à ses nombreuses mimiques.

-Si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre petit ami, offrez-lui ça ! Lui chuchota le propriétaire. Il l'observa avec envie à chaque fois qu'il vient mais ne l'achète jamais et j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

L'écrivain eut un blanc, une mini absence même. Il observa l'homme en face de lui comme s'il était un extra-terrestre, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pardon ? Mon euh…Mon quoi ?! Balbutia-t-il.

L'autre sembla prendre conscience de son erreur.

-Oh, je suis désolé, il semble que je me sois trompé ! S'excusa-t-il confus. Ignorez simplement ce que je viens de dire.

Le châtain le regarda s'éloigner toujours aussi troublé, une sensation étrange lui nouant l'estomac.

Son attention se reporta sur Stiles, mais il dut rapidement détourner les yeux en sentant ses joues s'échauffer sans raison, sa respiration soudainement plus chaotique.

Il baissa le regard, détaillant quelques instants le sol poussiéreux en tentant de se reprendre.

Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ?

-Ca va ?

Il sursauta légèrement, relevant les yeux pour tomber sur la mine inquiète de Stiles.

-Ouais ! Ouais, juste un peu chaud !

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai encore perdu la notion du temps ! S'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Sourit l'écrivain. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Oui, mais si je me laissais aller, j'achèterais la boutique !

-Je te la laisse avec plaisir ! Intervint le propriétaire en glissant les vinyles dans un sac en plastique.

Jackson évita son regard, mal à l'aise avant de remarquer que celui de l'artiste était fixé sur l'album que le vendeur lui avait conseillé de lui offrir.

Les doigts de l'illustrateur bougèrent légèrement, comme si quelque chose les attirait vers l'objet mais finalement Stiles enfonça sa main dans son blouson en récupérant sa monnaie avec l'autre.

-A bientôt ! Lança-t-il en souriant, quittant rapidement la boutique.

Le châtain le suivit, repensant à la tristesse qui avait traversé son visage.

Ils marchèrent en silence, le brun un peu en avant.

-Le café au coin de la rue fait les meilleures gaufres au monde ! S'exclama soudainement ce dernier en se tournant vers l'écrivain. Puisque tu m'as fais découvrir les glaces d'Oliveri je me dois de faire de même avec cet autre trésor !

Jackson détailla quelques secondes son visage, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et Stiles finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Un problème ? S'enquit-il.

-J'ai oublié un truc dans la boutique !

-Oh et bien allons-y ce n'est qu'à

-NON !

L'illustrateur tressaillit, se demandant pourquoi l'autre se mettait dans un tel état.

-Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi. Tempéra Jackson. Commande-nous plutôt ces fameuses gaufres, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes !

Il sourit, cherchant à masquer sa nervosité.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, pas besoin de te fatiguer pour rien !

Stiles parut hésiter un peu avant de finalement acquiescer.

-A tout de suite alors !

Jackson le suivit un peu du regard avant de se précipiter en courant vers la vielle boutique.

-Pourquoi avez-vous vu cru que l'on sortait ensemble ?! Questionna-t-il directement, à peine la porte ouverte.

Il haletait, n'ayant plus l'habitude de courir aussi vite.

-Je suis désolé, je

-Non, non ne vous excusez pas ! Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste…intrigué !

Il referma derrière lui.

-Je veux dire, deux hommes ensemble dans un magasin de musique ça n'a rien de… Même si ça avait été une fille il n'y a rien de…

L'écrivain grimaça, incapable de finir ses phrases.

-Le patron a l'œil pour ces choses là ! Intervint un employé. Il y a même des couples qui viennent lui demander si leur histoires va durer et d'autres qui cherche à savoir s'ils ont une chance de finir avec la personne qui les accompagne !

-Et bien apparemment cette fois ci je me suis trompé ! Sourit le propriétaire.

-Impossible !

Le salarié semblait sûr de lui et du « pouvoir » de son employeur.

-S'il y a quelqu'un qui se trompe alors c'est forcement lui ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant le châtain du doigt avant de disparaitre dans l'arrière boutique.

Le gérant sourit, amusé.

-Excusez-le, il n'a pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche !

Jackson se contenta de secouer la tête, toujours aussi perdu.

-Mes propos semblent vous avoir perturbé et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Continua l'homme. Je suppose qu'à force j'ai fini par croire que je pouvais en effet détecter les couples !

-Mais comment… Je veux dire pourquoi…Enfin…

L'écrivain était toujours aussi confus mais le propriétaire comprit ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Et bien je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que je puisse vraiment expliquer. Rétorqua-t-il. C'est plus un ressenti, une sensation, quelque chose qui attire l'attention…

Il ôta ses lunettes, pensif.

-Lorsque je regarde les gens, j'ai l'impression de voir ce qui les lie…

Il sourit en relevant la tête.

-Mais au final je suis juste quelqu'un d'un peu plus intuitif que la moyenne ! Rit-il. Ma grand-mère lisait l'avenir dans une vielle roulotte et j'ai inconsciemment fini par croire que je possédais son don !

Jackson ne dit rien, l'observant classer ses factures sans réellement le voir.

-Dans tous les cas, je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses pour cette erreur et

-Stiles, il a pourtant dû venir avec son vrai petit ami non ? L'interrompit le châtain.

Le gérant parut surpris mais il finit par sourire à nouveau.

-Puisque je me suis trompé à votre sujet, ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours ensemble ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis donc ravi de mon erreur !

L'écrivain gonfla inconsciemment les joues, marmonnant des mots que l'autre ne comprit pas.

-Avec eux aussi, vous avez su tout de suite ?

-En fait Stiles m'a amené Ethan avant qu'il ne soit ensemble ! Rétorqua le propriétaire.

Il appuya les coudes sur le comptoir, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

-Il voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés !

-Vraiment ?!

Il acquiesça.

-C'était assez ridicule vu qu'Ethan était aussi flagrant que s'il avait porté un tee-shirt déclarant sa flamme, mais c'était attendrissant.

-S'il était aussi amoureux, pourquoi penser que j'ai pris sa place ?

Le gérant remit ses lunettes puis se redressa.

-Parce que Stiles n'achète plus que des albums tristes.

Il attrapa rapidement ses facteurs éparpillés.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez je dois

-Attendez ! L'interrompit à nouveau l'écrivain.

Jackson hésita, évitant son regard.

-L'al…l'album. Bégaya-t-il. Je vais le prendre.

XxxX

-Pourquoi es tu si pensif ? Questionna Stiles.

Jackson avala son bout de gaufre en fronçant les sourcils.

-En sortant du magasin tu étais perdu dans tes pensés et là tu recommences. Précisa l'autre.

Le châtain s'essuya les lèvres.

-Le proprio de la boutique nous a pris pour un couple. Lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était. C'est drôle non ?

-Vlad ? Impossible !

Stiles avait presque crié et ce fut au tour de l'écrivain d'être surpris.

-Il ne se trompe jamais ! Continua le brun. C'est impossible !

-Quoi parce qu'il prédit que tu sortirais avec Ethan ? Railla un peu l'écrivain. D'après lui ça sautait aux yeux !

L'artiste secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tu es sûr qu'il nous a pris pour un couple ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?!

-Juste… Juste qu'on faisait un beau couple… Souffla Jackson en risquant un regard vers son sac où était rangé l'album qu'il avait acheté.

L'illustrateur grimaça mais ne dit rien, jouant avec sa cuillère.

-Pourquoi es-tu si affecté par l'erreur de ce mec ? Questionna le châtain. Il s'est planté en nous croyant en couple et alors ?! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment une sorte de don !

Une fois de plus l'autre ne dit rien, touillant son chocolat l'air ailleurs.

Jackson l'observa un peu avant de se pencher vers lui, posant une main sur la sienne, la serrant légèrement.

-Hey… Ce n'est pas parce que Vlad peut se tromper qu'il a eut tord pour toi et Ethan. Murmura-t-il presque. Je te l'ai dis, il m'a assuré qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous étiez fous l'un de l'autre.

Stiles relevant les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans son regard.

-Donc ne commence pas à te poser un tas de questions stupides et à tout remettre en cause !

L'écrivain sourit en tapotant sa tempe.

-Je commence à comprendre comment ça fonctionne là dedans alors je préfère tout court circuiter maintenant !

Stiles le pinça en lui tirant la langue avant de saisir sa tasse pour boire une gorgé de son chocolat.

L'autre fit semblant d'avoir mal, reniflant comme s'il était en train de pleurer et il se contenta de rire.

-Garde tes jérémiades pour maman Tris', ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Jackson soupira de manière théâtrale avant de se reculer pour s'enfoncer confortablement dans son siège.

-Et donc c'est parce que Vlad a découvert ton béguin pour moi que tu étais si troublé ? Sourit Stiles.

-Oh mon dieu je suis démasqué ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?!

Le brun secoua la tête, amusé avant de répondre.

-C'est si difficile d'être aussi parfait que moi, même mes ennemis finissent par succomber à mon charme !

Il s'éventa avec sa serviette, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme dans une caricature de publicité.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour la pauvre victime que je suis ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je suppose qu'il faudrait que l'on coupe tout contact mais en même temps, est-ce que tu vas pouvoir survivre sans me voir tous les jours ?

-Oh non ! Non j'en mourais ! Rétorqua l'écrivain en joignant ses mains comme s'il suppliait.

Les jeunes filles de la table d'à côté lui lancèrent un regard atterré et Stiles explosa de rire.

Jackson gonfla les joues en croisant les bras dans une attitude puérile mais adorable.

-Tu es vraiment nocif pour ma vie amoureuse… Marmonna-t-il en portant une bouchée de gaufre à sa bouche.

 **W**

Jackson tenta d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible en pénétrant dans la boutique.

Stiles lui avait proposé de rentrer à la maison mais ils avaient tous les deux prévu de se faire un cinéma et il était hors de question pour lui de raccourcir leur journée ensemble !

Sans compter qu'il s'était senti vexé que le brun lui conseille d'au moins l'attendre au café.

Il n'était pas gêné par la sexualité de l'artiste et même si c'était en grande partie sa faute, il détestait l'idée que ce dernier puisse penser le contraire.

C'est ce qui l'amenait dans ce sex-shop.

Ethan rentrait pour le weekend et Stiles voulait apparemment l'accueillir d'une façon très…spéciale !

L'écrivain ne regardait pas autour de lui, il suivait son ami, concentré sur le motif au dos de son blouson.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans une boutique du genre, mais cette fois-ci il était un peu gêné.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que deux hommes entrant dans un tel magasin laissaient entendre qu'ils comptaient utiliser leurs achats ensemble ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse alors il préférait juste ignorer la question.

Stiles s'était arrêté, appuyant des liens en cuir contre son poignet et Jackson se fit la réflexion que le contraste avec sa peau pâle était beau, visualisant même un instant les marques rouges que les frottements laisseraient avant de secouer vivement la tête.

Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à divaguer ?

L'illustrateur hésita quelques minutes entre les liens et des menottes avant de finalement tout reposer pour reprendre sa quête parmi les rayons.

Il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait et le châtain continua de le suivre, évitant de repenser à ses poignets délicats entravés par du cuir.

Son visage était neutre et il avait presque l'air détendu, mais le second arrêt de Stiles lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres mais les joues un peu roses.

-Oui je sais… Souffla-t-il en triturant le tissu qu'il tenait dans la main. En fait on s'est rencontré lors d'une soirée déguisé et j'avais fini par lui avouer que l'année d'avant à cause de Lydia j'étais en fille et j'avais promis de lui montrer !

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

-Mais est ce qu'il a dit ça juste pour plaisanter ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que je lui montre afin qu'on puisse en rire ? Questionna-t-il rapidement. Ou est ce qu'il parlait d'un costume sexy comme ceux là ?

Il se trouva plus franchement vers Jackson, à deux doigts de la panique.

-Parce que je n'ai rien d'une fille et… De quoi j'aurai l'air si je débarque dans une tenue pareille et qu'il explose de rire, que ça ne lui fait aucun effet ?! S'exclama-t-il. Et d'un autre côté si ça lui fait quelque chose, si ça lui plait est ce que je devrais en conclure qu'il me préfère en fille ou carrément qu'il préfère les filles et

Ca y est il était reparti dans une de ses crises !

L'écrivain l'interrompit en planquant une main sur sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh…oui, oui… Ah je visualise bien ! S'amusa-t-il. Je t'aime beaucoup dans la petite tenue d'infirmière là !

Le brun libéra sa bouche, reculant après l'avoir pincé.

-Je pense que ça vais être encore plus dur moi de cacher mon coup de cœur secret si tu portes ce genre de tenue ! Rit Jackson en ouvrant les yeux.

Stiles secoua la tête, l'air blasé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, conscient que l'écrivain cherchait à le calmer.

Il était d'ailleurs plutôt doué pour mettre fin à ses délires.

-Hum et si j'essayais de te déshabiller maintenant… Souffla l'écrivain en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

L'artiste grogna en le tapant.

-Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il Arrête immédiatement ! Je t'interdis de m'imaginer nu, pervers !

Il continua de cogner son torse jusqu'à ce qu'un vendeur ne vienne les interrompre.

-Un problème ?

Le brun rougit rapidement et Jackson se contenta de rire en attrapant ses poignets.

-Non, aucun problème ! Rétorqua-t-il. On tentait le jeu de rôle SM mais apparemment ce n'est pas pour nous !

L'illustrateur faillit s'étouffer, les yeux écarquillés et le vendeur s'éloigna en _« espérant qu'ils trouvent leur bonheur »_

Stiles resta encore quelques secondes figé, la bouche ouverte avant d'exploser de rire à son tour en se libérant.

-Bon, je crois que je vais commencer par un déguisement pour homme…

-Oh tu brises tous mes fantasmes !

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me suivre pour mon dernier achat au lieu de faire le malin.

Jackson gonfla les joues.

-Arrête avec ça ! On est dans uns sex-shop, j'ai remarqué depuis le temps ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas lorsque je dis que je me fous de tes préférences sexuelles ?!

-Ca n'est pas une question de préférence, c'est juste que je pense que tu seras mal à l'aise.

-Je viens !

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Je t'aurais prévenu au moins…

Il s'éloigna rapidement, toujours aussi sûr de sa destination et l'écrivain le suivit avec détermination, décidé à lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

Ok, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord…

Peut être qu'il avait _absolument_ raison !

Voilà ce qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'il vit Stiles saisir comme si de rien n'était un vibromasseur pour le moins très réaliste à la taille et au diamètre impressionnants.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait réellement utiliser un truc pareil ?!

Est-ce que le brun pouvait vraiment…

Il secoua la tête, s'étranglant presque.

Non, non, non !

Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça !

Il ne _devait_ pas penser à ça !

Être à l'aise avec la sexualité d'un ami c'était normal.

Imaginer la sexualité d'un ami c'était…

Non ! Simplement, non !

Son regard glissa à nouveau sur le modèle qui semblait avoir capté l'attention de Stiles.

Il était gros, il était même très gros !

Presque au point de le faire complexer !

Est-ce que Ethan était encore plus imposant que ça ?

Ou était ce justement la frustration qui poussait l'illustrateur à un tel achat ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

A quoi était-il en train de penser enfin ?!

Un son étrange lui échappa il sentit ses joues rougirent.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment les nervures incroyablement réalistes de son jouet.

-Tu vois que tu aurais dû m'attendre à la caisse. Sourit-il.

-Je ne suis pas gêné ! Rétorqua Jackson de plus en plus rouge.

Le brun se contenta de rire en tendant le jouet vers lui, le poussant à reculer comme s'il le menaçait d'une arme.

 **W**

 **Octobre**

Tristan eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement qu'il se faisait déjà bousculer par Scott et Jackson, apparemment pressés de rentrer.

Il soupira, prenant le temps de refermer la porte et de pendre correctement son manteau avant de les rejoindre.

-Je suis vraiment content d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer Ethan ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Il est génial !

-Génial ? Grogna l'écrivain. On devait diner ensemble mais au final on se contente d'un verre parce que monsieur a décidé de kidnapper Stiles !

-Il a organisé un weekend surprise pour son amant, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Il avait des projets ! Pourquoi devrait-il tout annuler pour lui hein ?! Intervint Scott. Tu parles d'une surprise !

-Ce mec est un égoïste ! Ajouta l'auteur.

Il avait balancé son blouson sur une chaise et se battait avec le décapsuleur et sa bouteille de bière.

-Il ne voit pas tous les efforts que Stiles fait déjà pour lui ?! Continua-t-il. Il en veut encore plus ?!

-Comment peut-il sortir avec cet abruti ?! S'exclama Scott en versant un peu de cognac dans son café.

-Qu'est ce qu'il trouve à ce bodybuildé aux allures de bulldogs!? Cria l'écrivain. Un peu de délicatesse bordel !

McCall s'assit sur le comptoir, le visage fermé.

-Puis qu'est ce qu'il est agaçant à être aussi gentil et prévenant ! Gronda-t-il. Toujours à nous balancer à quel point il est parfait et cool !

Il claqua sa tasse bruyamment en la reposant.

-Oh regardez moi je suis génial ! Minauda-t-il. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur moi ! Je m'assume et je n'ai jamais peur ou honte de rien !

-Il n'est pas gentil, il est mielleux ! Intervint Jackson. C'est écœurant ce genre de personnalité !

Tristan les regardait sans un mot, complètement abasourdi par leur attitude et ce qu'il entendait.

-Il était obligé de venir nous ouvrir torse nu ? Poursuivit l'écrivain. Monsieur devait mourir d'envie de nous envoyer à la gueule ses foutus abdominaux !

Il fouilla dans les placards, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter.

-Il ne doit pas beaucoup bosser pour avoir le temps de passer ses journées à s'entretenir comme ça ! Grogna-t-il. Et il ose dire à Stiles qu'il croule sous les dossiers !

-Je suis sûr qu'il passe son temps à draguer et faire a fête oui ! Commenta Scott. Un vrai playboy ce type, suffit de voir son sourire colgate pour le comprendre !

-Enfoiré…

-Non mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ? Les interrompit Tristan, agacé. On dirait deux gamins jaloux !

Jackson faillit s'étouffer avec ses chips et Scott recracha son second café.

-Ja…Quoi ? Jaloux ?! S'indigna-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait envier à ce type ? Ajouta l'écrivain.

-Et bien il y a déjà tout ce que vous venez de citer… Souffla Tristan. Il est foutu comme un dieu, a un visage parfait, une personnalité agréable, un job qui rapporte… Il s'assume, il n'hésite pas à traverser très souvent le pays pour voir son amant et l'emmener en weekend surprise.

Il marqua une pause, se rapprochant d'eux pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir.

-Il sort avec Stiles… Lâcha-t-il finalement, comme si de rien n'était.

Un petit silence et un regard étrange de la part de Jackson fut ses seules réponses.

-Peu importe ! Trancha Scott. Je n'aime pas ce type !

Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre sans un mot.

Le châtain soupira en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus… Souffla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inconscient du regard de Tristan fixé sur son expression.

-C'est puéril et ridicule mais… Ce mec m'insupporte vraiment !

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

-Et bien je suppose que tu as raison, je suis atrocement jaloux.

Tristan se crispa.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau.

Jackson le regarda avant de hausser les épaules en souriant.

-Je n'en sais rien !

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Mais je finirais bien par trouver ! Lança-t-il en rejoignant à son tour sa chambre.

Resté seul, le blond ne bougea pas tout de suite, une sensation désagréable lui serrant la poitrine.

Puis finalement il attrapa la bouteille de cognac laissé par Scott pour boire directement au goulot avant d'en recracher la moitié, le liquide lui brulant la gorge.

Il toussa, attrapant rapidement un chiffon pour nettoyer ses bêtises, frottant de plus en plus fort, comme pris d'une certaine frénésie.

Le visage fermé il continua même une fois les tâches disparues.

-Fais chier ! Cracha-t-il en jetant son torchon contre un placard.

Il n'allait pas pleurer !

Il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer !

Mais une fois de plus, son corps ne lui obéit pas, les larmes dévalant déjà le long de ses joues.

 **W**

Stiles soupira de plaisir en s'appuyant plus franchement sur ses oreillers.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me masserais vraiment les pieds ! Souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

-On a parié et j'ai perdu. Rétorqua Jackson en appuyant doucement sur sa cheville.

Le brun étouffa un gémissement sous l'attention.

-Oui mais j'étais persuadé que tu allais te défiler.

-Je suis un homme de parole.

L'écrivain remonta vers le mollet et l'artiste se mordit la lèvre en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu essaye de me faire gémir c'est ça ?!

-Je t'avais prévenu, j'ai des mains en or !

-Tu t'es entrainé sur toutes tes conquêtes ? Ou c'est une technique d'approche du style « viens chez moi je te ferais du bien » ?

Jackson se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as envie que je te fasse du bien ?

Stiles lui rendit son sourire coquin, sans détourner le regard.

-Et bien si tu continue à monter comme ça, il se peut que je finisse par te supplier de m'en faire.

-Oh je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin alors… Souffla le châtain.

Il reprit un peu d'huile, ses mains glissant délicatement sur les cuisses pâles, relevant le tee-shirt qui les cachait.

Stiles tressaillit mais ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas montrer son trouble.

Il avait taquiné l'écrivain sans penser que ce dernier oserait le toucher ainsi mais il avait apparemment eu tord.

Jackson s'avança sur le matelas en se plaçant entre ses jambes, le forçant à les écarter.

Ok, ça ce n'était pas du tout prévu.

Inconsciemment, l'illustrateur crispa les doigts sur la couette, ceux du châtain ayant presque atteint son boxer.

Il souffla en le retenant par le poignet.

-Je pense que tu es allé aussi haut que possible là !

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu cachais encore des choses…

-Je pourrais t'en montrer plus mais il faudrait déjà que tu fasses l'autre jambe.

Stiles n'avait absolument pas prévu de dire ça, ni même de continuer le massage mais les mots étaient sortis tous seul, les yeux et la voix de Jackson ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix.

Celui-ci glissa une main sous sa jambe pour remonter son genou et il tira vivement sur son tee-shirt pour cacher son entre-jambe.

Il avait un sous-vêtement, mais il se sentait pourtant complètement nu sous le regard de l'écrivain.

-Donc je dois être un gentil garçon pour avoir ma récompense…

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres et l'écrivain suivit le mouvement des yeux, la sienne glissant entre ses dents.

Le brun haleta et Jackson se pencha vers lui dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage avant de caresser sa joue puis sa bouche du bout des doigts.

-Je ne t'ai pas clairement répondu tout à l'heure mais en effet je pense avoir très envie de te faire gémir…

Et Stiles gémit, sentant le torse de l'écrivain appuyer contre le sien.

Deux coups, ils se figèrent, se fixant sans un mot mais avec intensité.

Deux autres coups plus fort et la voix de Tristan se fit entendre.

Une fois invité à entrer, le blond resta sur le pas de la porte, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Questionna Stiles

Mais l'autre ne l'entendit même pas, concentré sur l'écrivain qui s'était comme prévu attaqué à l'autre pied.

-Je…euh…

-Tris', ça va ? Insista le brun.

-Ouais ! Mais je…je ne voulais pas déranger, je…

-Tu ne déranges pas du tout !

Jackson n'avait encore rien dit et Tristan entra enfin dans la chambre, s'avançant jusqu'au lit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

La question était stupide au vu de l'évidence de la réponse mais il voulait quand même savoir.

-J'offre un massage à la princesse ! Répondit l'auteur.

Stiles lui frappa l'épaule de sa jambe libre mais il saisit sa cheville pour le tirer vers le bas, lui arrachant un petit cri.

L'illustrateur se releva alors avec son oreiller pour le frapper.

-Tes abdos sont meilleurs que ce que je croyais ! Rit Jackson en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

L'autre voulut le frapper encore, mais les doigts glissés sous son tee-shirt pour lui chatouiller les côtes l'en empêchèrent.

-Non ! Cria-t-il en tentant d'échapper à l'attaque. Non, arrête ça tout de suite !

Le châtain ne lui obéit évidement pas, le basculant sur le lit en le surplombant, ses mains baladeuses toujours sous son pull.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en se débâtant.

Tristan fut une fois de plus submergé par une multitude de sentiments différents.

Ils étaient en train de l'ignorer.

Une fois de plus.

Depuis que Stiles et Jackson avaient arrêté de se chercher, le blond se sentait de plus en plus invisible aux yeux de l'écrivain et c'était une sensation horrible.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps et pourtant jamais encore ils n'avaient partagé ce genre de moment.

Pourquoi ?

-Alors tu t'avoues vaincu princesse ?! S'amusa l'auteur, l'une de ses mains bloquant celles de Stiles au dessus de sa tête et l'autre lui chatouillant le ventre.

-Jamais ! Cria le brun.

Il avait les joues roses, le souffle court, les cheveux complètement décoiffés et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Un sourire presque aussi rayonnant que celui de l'écrivain.

Un sourire qui donnait envie à Tristan de lui faire mal.

 _Vraiment_ mal.

-Tris' ! Hurla l'illustrateur. Aide-moi !

-N'essaye pas de le mêler à cette histoire ! Rit le châtain en lui pinçant la cuisse. C'est entre toi et moi !

Le blond serra les poings, sentant la colère prendre le dessus et il ramassa l'oreiller tombé non loin de lui avant de frapper aussi fort que possible son ami.

Jackson poussa un cri avant de se tourner vers lui, surpris par son geste et son intensité.

Son regard exprimait toute sa stupeur et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes droit dans les yeux.

Stiles en profita pour frapper à son tour l'écrivain, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

-Espèce de…

Le brun bondit hors du lit, évitant de justesse de se faire à nouveau maitriser et Jackson se releva aussi.

-Non, non attend ! Tenta Stiles en le voyant avancer vers lui, tandis qu'il reculait doucement comme une proie face à un prédateur.

Puis finalement, il choisit la fuite, se précipitant hors de la chambre aussi vite que possible, l'autre sur ses talons.

Et une fois de plus Tristan resta en arrière avec le sentiment d'être devenu complètement invisible.

Il entendait leurs cris, leurs rires et se sentait de trop, comme s'il tentait d'appartenir à quelque chose où il n'avait pas sa place.

C'était douloureux, énervant et il avait besoin de savoir.

Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?_

 **W**

Stiles entra en trombe dans l'appartement, bouleversé et hors de lui.

-Jackson ! Hurla-t-il. Jackson !

L'écrivain eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, que déjà le brun lui tombait dessus.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Cria ce dernier.

Sous le choc, l'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Comment ?!

-Stiles je ne comprends pas…

-L'album !

L'artiste serra les poings.

-Je suis allé chez Vlad et il m'a dit que le vinyle avait été vendu ! Expliqua-t-il. Que _**tu**_ l'avais acheté !

Jackson ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait dire, ni même ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était mal à l'aise d'avoir acheté cet album et encore plus de ne pas l'avoir comme prévu offert au brun. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier était aussi bouleversé, ni pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir à ce point.

-Rend le moi ! Hurla Stiles. REND LE MOI !

Il bouscula l'écrivain, tentant de cogner son torse et celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets pour entraver ses mouvements.

-Mais calme-toi bordel ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?

L'illustrateur ne dit rien, continuant d'essayer de le frapper et il raffermit sa prise.

-Mais arrête putain ! Cria-t-il. Je sais que cet album est important pour toi, je n'ai pas prévu de te le voler ni quoique ce soit !

Il hésita quelques secondes, butant sur ses mots.

-C'est… c'est pour toi que je l'ai acheté !

Le brun cessa quelques secondes de se débattre, choqué, avant de soudainement se dégager brutalement.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'interdis de… Non !

Il secoua violemment la tête, l'air horrifié.

Il sortit rapidement son porte feuille, sortant tous les billets qui s'y trouvaient.

-Je n'en veux pas ! Lança-t-il. Dis moi combien tu en veux et ramène le !

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher !

Stiles mit l'argent dans la main de l'écrivain qui ne réagit pas.

-Je te donnerais le double, le triple même ! Continua-t-il. Mais c'est précieux, tu ne

 _-« Précieux «_ ? L'interrompit soudainement Jackson en relevant la tête vers lui, un rictus déformant ses lèvres. _« Pas le droit »_ ?

Il semblait en colère et bien que calme, le ton était froid.

Il rit en froissant les billets avant de les déposer sur son bureau.

-Tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir !

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour fouiller dans son armoire, sortant le paquet où était emballé le vinyle.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai acheté ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais puisque l'idée te dégoute à ce point, reprend le !

Il saisit Stiles par le bras pour l'expulser hors de sa chambre et le brun finit au sol, dans le couloir.

-Tiens, il est tout à toi !

Jackson déchira le papier cadeau avant de lui jeter l'album, hors de lui.

-Et reprend aussi ton putain de fric ! Ajouta-t-il en lui balançant les billets à la figure.

Puis il claqua la porte, laissant l'autre toujours figé sur le carrelage.

Il cogna dans le mur, aussi blessé qu'en colère.

-Fais chier !

Il fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, tournant en rond, les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

Finalement il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux en respirant profondément.

Comme prévu, lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, Stiles était toujours là, à même le sol, l'argent éparpillés autour de lui et l'album à ses pieds.

Il semblait un peu ailleurs frottant la pointe de son porte clefs contre son avant bras, éraflant la peau jusqu'au sang.

Jackson soupira en s'asseyant près de lui, attrapant immédiatement sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Arrête-ça… Souffla-t-il.

Le brun voulut se dégager mais l'écrivain noua leurs doigts et l'arme improvisée finit au sol.

Ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne prenne la parole.

-Cet album, il n'est pas très célèbre, mais j'adore le groupe. Souffla-t-il. Et surtout, j'adore la pochette, je trouve le dessin incroyable.

Il marqua une pause et l'autre ne le pressa pas, lui laissant comme à son habitude le temps de s'expliquer.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais avec Ethan. Reprit-il. On venait de se mettre ensemble et on était totalement fauchés, incapable donc de s'offrir un tel collector !

Un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres.

-Ethan m'a promis que dès qu'il aurait les moyens il me l'offrirait et cet idiot de Vlad l'a mis de côté pour moi. Lorsque j'allais mal ou que j'avais besoin de courage, j'allais à la boutique voir la pochette et je me sentais mieux.

Jackson serra un peu plus fort sa main et il continua.

\- Je sais que j'ai fini par donner à cet album une importance démesurée mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre, se tournant doucement vers l'écrivain.

-Certain attendent toute leur vie une demande en mariage, considérant cela comme la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde et moi j'attends…

-Tu attends qu'Ethan tienne sa promesse.

-C'est ridicule, je sais !

-Non ! Non ce n'est pas

-Si ! Si ça l'est ! S'exclama Stiles. Il ne m'offrira jamais ce vinyle, il ne s'en souvient même pas !

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je suis passé à la boutique car j'allais mal… Lâcha-t-il. J'allais mal à cause de lui !

Jackson fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il… Il m'a dit qu'on devrait essayer de… de voir d'autres gens !

L'écrivain tressaillit et Stiles ricana.

-En gros il a dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre ou il a envie de me tromper sans avoir à se sentir coupable ! S'exclama-t-il. Ou il n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de me dire clairement qu'il me quittait… Non ?

-Ce mec est un connard ! Rétorqua vivement l'auteur ! C'est toi qui devrais rompre et tout de suite !

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, surpris.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-C'est juste qu'habituellement c'est toi qui m'encourage à ne pas tout voir en noir, à ne pas abandonner et là…

-Je vois tous les efforts que tu fais pour que votre relation fonctionne ! Tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui ! Au final tu finis toujours en larmes, à te faire du mal ! Cria presque Jackson. Cet enfoiré se comporte comme si tu avais tous les tords, comme s'il était parfait et que c'était à toi de changer pour correspondre à ses putains de nouveaux standards !

Il lâcha la main de Stiles, le visage fermé.

-Je n'ai plus l'intention de t'encourager à tenter de sauver quoique ce soit avec ce mec ! Alors ne compte plus sur moi pour te soutenir si tu continue sur cette voie là ! Mon seul conseil c'est quitte le et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, grimaçant, les poings serrés avant de se lever brusquement.

-Et merde ! Cracha-t-il en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Stiles mis quelques instants à réagir, finissant par se lever pour le rejoindre alors qu'il se débattait pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Attend ! Cria le brun. Ne pars pas comme ça, ne sois pas fâché contre moi !

Jackson se figea et l'autre continua.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je t'ai blessé et…

Il soupira, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-J'étais bouleversé à cause de Ethan et ensuite j'ai appris que l'album était vendu, puis que c'était toi qui l'avait acheté alors… Je veux dire c'était déjà beaucoup trop mais tu…tu as dis que c'était un cadeau pour moi et je…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, comme si l'air lui manquait.

-J'étais en colère contre Ethan et surtout j'étais très en colère contre moi… Contre cette partie de moi qui était excitée et heureuse que ce soit toi l'acheteur. Avoua-t-il.

Il respira profondément, relevant les yeux.

-Cet album c'était un symbole pour moi, la preuve de l'amour de Ethan, de l'importance de sa promesse, de notre histoire et… Et c'est toi qui l'as acheté ! Toi qui…Pour moi !

Il se crispa, une main sous son pull, ses ongles griffant son ventre.

-Et je devais t'en vouloir ! Je devais être en colère et me sentir anéanti ! Poursuivit-il. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir autre chose ! Je ne…

Il dut s'arrêter encore, ses sanglots lui rendant la tâche difficile.

\- Mais là je me rends compte que ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je veux juste… Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ! Renifla-t-il. S'il te plait ne me déteste pas !

Jackson se retourna enfin pour lui faire face.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Stiles qui avait pu lui parler de l'envie d'Ethan d'aller voir ailleurs sans verser la moindre larme, le suppliait en pleurs de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Qu'il pleurait pour lui.

Par peur de le perdre.

Pourtant il était bien là, à quelques pas seulement.

Il le regardait avec angoisse, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas l'abandonner.

Et même si une partie de lui appréciait de pouvoir mesurer ainsi l'importance qu'il avait pour le brun et qu'une autre plus puérile encore s'amusait à penser que peut être il était plus précieux qu'Ethan à ses yeux, il détestait le voir dans cet état.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Lâcha-t-il frustré. Je ne te déteste pas, c'est… je…

Il soupira, agacé et la seconde d'après il était devant Stiles.

Les deux mains sur ses joues et les lèvres sur les siennes.


	2. Partie 2

**Les personnages sont à** **Jeff Davis, Rod Ethan et compagnie**

 **Titre** : **New Life**  
 **Genre:** Romance/Amitié/Hurt-Comfort/Guimauve/Angst/Famille  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Stackson (Jackson/Stiles)  
 **Raiting:** NC-17 pour la dernière partie  
 **Résumé:** _-Tu penses que quelque chose comme un coup de foudre à retardement ça existe ? Que tu peux tomber amoureux au premier regard de quelqu'un que tu as connu des années avant sans n'avoir rien senti ? Ou que tu peux tomber amoureux mais ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard en retrouvant cette personne ?  
-Je pense qu'en amour tout est possible surtout lorsque comme toi et moi on est de véritables boulets !_

* * *

Note 1 : Je sais, j'ai été horrible avec Tristan ! Mais personnellement j'aime beaucoup son personnage, plus que dans la partie 1 ! Je le trouve très humain et j'ai envie de le câliner ! J'aime aussi beaucoup Ethan malgré tout ! La scène avec "Inside out" dans les oreilles m'a donné envie d'écrire un OS, plutôt PWP mais triste sur le thème "rupture malgré l'amour".

Note 2 : Scott et Allison ne sont pas spécialement gâtés non plus, faudra que je me rattrape !

Note 3 : Oui la relation Stackson a un déroulement et une évolution très étrange, oui Stiles est toujours aussi fragile et paumé et oui c'est écœurant et dégoulinant parfois, je préfère prévenir !

Note 4 : Il y a pas mal de personnages hors TW pour le côté secondaire mais personne dans l'univers n'allait et ce n'est pas important ! Haha le « coup de cœur » de Theo vous parait bien WTF non ? Et Isaac est bien OOC ! XD Mais j'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup amusé de l'imaginer comme ça !

Note 5 : Je ne suis pas fan de cette seconde partie, je ne l'aime pas du tout même ! Et oui on peut se demander quand est-ce que j'ai déjà aimé un truc que j'ai écris, mais disons qu'il y a différent degrés dans mon « je n'aime pas » et celui-ci se place vers le haut du classement ! XD Du coup pour m'excuser je publie la dernière partie (qui fait plus du double! XD) en même temps ! Pas qu'elle soit forcement meilleure mais au moins c'est fini !

Note 6 : Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu/commenté/ajouté aux favoris et pris le temps de m'écrire ! C'est vraiment un plaisir et vu que ma vie craint pas mal en ce moment et que je n'arrive pas à écrire (donc à survivre ! ^^) bosser sur des histoires existantes en plongeant dans un autre fandom est un placebo plutôt pas mal ! Donc vraiment merci, vous m'aidez bien plus que vous ne pouvez le penser ! Sinon je m'excuse pour les fautes, les oublis/erreur et la mise en page.

* * *

 _ **« Somethin' off with your rhythm  
Your voice gone when you're with him  
A love song playin' deep inside  
You let him conceal your melody  
Ya searchin' for a way to sing it out Yeah  
Tell me why you livin' in denial**_

 _ **And I saw this coming from the very start Yeah**_  
 _ **That he wasn't man enough to keep your heart**_  
 _ **Now I need you to say**_  
 _ **Bye- Bye**_  
 _ **So I can make you smile again**_  
 _ **Cuz your man won't love you right**_

 _ **And I know that I'm the man to love you right"**_

* * *

 **Octobre**

 _-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Lâcha-t-il frustré. Je ne te déteste pas, c'est... je..._

Il soupira, agacé et la seconde d'après il était devant Stiles.

Les deux mains sur ses joues et les lèvres sur les siennes.

Une petite partie du brun fut surpris par son geste, mais tout le reste de sa personne réagit comme si ce baiser était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Comme si c'était déjà arrivé des centaines de fois et que ça se reproduirait encore.

Jackson s'était décollé quelques secondes pour finalement s'attaquer à sa bouche avec plus d'assurance et approfondir l'échange.

Tout était doux et délicat, aucune violence ni impatience ne se faisait ressentir contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé l'écrivain.

Il avait toujours cru que leur premier baiser serait un peu comme la « bagarre » qui leur avait permis de se rapprocher et ce constat lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par embrasser Stiles.

L'air allait bientôt leur manquer mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser l'échange et ce fut un bruit de serrure qui poussa finalement l'illustrateur à se détacher doucement.

Quelqu'un tentait apparemment d'ouvrir la porte, mais la présence des clés du châtain l'empêchait d'utiliser les siennes.

Jackson et Stiles se regardèrent un petit instant, sans un mot, puis l'artiste se dirigea vers la porte, au moment même où la sonnette retentit.

Scott avait une tête épouvantable.

Il trébucha en entrant dans l'appartement, retenu de justesse par son meilleur ami qui lui attrapa le bras, le trainant presque jusqu'au salon.

Depuis que ce dernier avait emménagé, ils n'avaient presque pas pu se voir.

Il travaillait dans l'univers impitoyable des jeux vidéo et dès qu'un nouveau projet était lancé, il devait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas le boulot.

Il ne rentrait que rarement, seulement pour prendre des affaires de rechanges et passait quasiment sa vie au bureau, oubliant ce que les mots « sommeil », « repas » ou encore « détente » voulaient dire.

Après plusieurs mois d'enfer, il était éreinté.

Il avait perdu du poids, des poches sombres avaient pris place sous ses yeux, mis en valeur par ses joues creusées et il semblait incapable de tenir debout seul.

Jackson vint au secours de Stiles, chacun attrapant leur ami d'un côté pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Scott je t'adore mais là tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche ! S'exclama l'écrivain.

-Ca attendra, pour le moment il doit dormir. Rétorqua le brun.

L'autre acquiesça, jetant un petit regard inquiet au visage pâle du développeur.

Celui-ci ne disait rien, se laissant guider, presque porté, pressé d'enfin retrouver son lit.

Il était dans un état presque second, incapable de réfléchir ou se concentrer, animé par le besoin vital de dormir.

Stiles lui retira sa chemise, s'attaquant rapidement à la ceinture de son pantalon et Jackson qui l'aidait à tenir debout détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

C'était quelque chose qui avait dû arriver souvent à une époque et dans des circonstances bien différentes mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y penser.

Scott soupira, serrant son deuxième oreiller contre lui et le brun sourit en caressant ses cheveux pendant que Jackson remontait la couette.

-On fait de supers parents… Souffla-t-il.

L'illustrateur lui sourit en acquiesçant puis ils quittèrent le plus silencieusement possible la chambre.

Le regard de Stiles tomba sur l'album et les billets au sol et il se figea quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Jackson s'accroupit, ramassant rapidement l'argent, un peu gêné par la façon dont il l'avait jeté à la figure du dessinateur.

Il le tendit à ce dernier qui l'accepta sans un mot avant de se relever, le vinyle serré contre son torse.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rendre ! Lâcha-t-il fermement. Je suis désolé mais

-Merci. L'interrompit doucement l'artiste.

Jackson fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu et l'autre précisa.

-Pour le cadeau…. Enfin sauf si tu as changé d'avis…

L'écrivain baissa les yeux vers l'album, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre, hésitant face au papier à moitié déchiré puis presque timidement, il tendit le paquet.

Stiles l'accepta en souriant.

-Je te promets d'en prendre soin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé… Souffla le châtain. Si ça te soulage, tu peux le briser en morceau et jeter la pochette au feu.

Le brun ne dit rien, regardant simplement le vinyle, pensif, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

 **W**

-Vraiment maman ? Vraiment ?! Hurla Jackson en ouvrant violemment la porte de l'appartement, la faisant claquer contre le mur. On ne s'est quasiment pas dis un mot depuis des mois et tu oses débarquer chez mon éditeur avec cette fille ?!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! Je suis ta mère et je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme un étudiant qui

-Mais à quelle époque penses-tu qu'on soit ?! Tu croyais réellement que j'allais accepter un mariage arrangé ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de mariage enfin ! Un diner n'a jamais tué personne à ce que je sache !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna l'écrivain. Vous avez besoin d'une fusion avec la société de son père ?

Sa mère parut outrée.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois que je t'utilise pour le bien de nos affaires ?

-Alors quoi ? Je devrais simplement avaler cette histoire ridicule d'inquiétude maternelle ?

L'écrivain rit en jetant son manteau.

-Pourquoi es-tu si horrible avec moi ? Qu'y-t-il de mal à ce qu'une mère veuille voir son fils heureux ?

-Mais toi et papa vous vous foutez de ce qui peut bien me rendre heureux ! Hurla le châtain. La seule chose qui compte c'est vous ! **Encore, toujours et seulement vous** !

Il donna un coup dans le comptoir et le verre laissé en équilibre se retrouva au sol.

-Fais chier ! Cracha-t-il alors qu'en ramassant les débris, un morceau lui entailla la peau.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

-Reste où tu es ! Cria Jackson. Ne m'approche surtout pas !

Elle se figea, paralysée par toute l'animosité et la rancœur de son fils.

-Jacks', tout va bien ?

Stiles n'avait pas prévu de sortir de sa chambre, il s'était au contraire fait le plus discret possible, décidé à laisser son ami s'expliquer avec sa mère.

Mais en sentant le jeune homme déraper, il avait finalement préféré intervenir.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien fait, mais en croisant le regard du châtain, toujours accroupi au sol, il sut que oui.

 **Il avait bien fait.**

L'écrivain ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui envoyant un appel à l'aide silencieux.

Il se rapprocha donc, se baissant près de lui pour attraper sa main.

-Laisse, on balayera plus tard… Souffla-t-il doucement en le tirant pour qu'il se relève.

Pendant que Stiles fouillait dans l'un des tiroirs, Jackson s'appuya contre le comptoir sous le regard un peu perdu de sa mère.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Le brun ne l'avait pas encore saluée, s'occupant d'abord de mettre un pansement sur le doigt de l'écrivain, lui offrant le temps de se calmer.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, laissant leurs épaules se toucher en signe de soutien et l'auteur saisit doucement sa main en respirant profondément.

Le sentant plus apaisé, Stiles prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus. Sourit-il en regardant la mère de son ami. Je vais vous laisser…

-Tu n'as rien interrompu du tout ! Le coupa le châtain. Et ce n'est pas à toi de partir !

-Jackson je

-On n'a plus rien à se dire ! Garde tes reproches pour dans quelques mois, quand tu viendras à nouveau me répéter à quel point je suis une déception et une honte pour la famille !

-Mais…

-DEHORS !

Elle tressaillit et Stiles se rapprocha rapidement d'elle en tentant de sourire.

-Je vais vous raccompagner.

Elle regarda son fils qui s'était éloigné, l'ignorant pour se faire un café, puis elle acquiesça, rejoignant à contre cœur l'entrée.

-Vous...vous êtes un ami ? Questionna-t-elle une fois face à la porte.

-Oh oui ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Stiles.

Elle hésita, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis finalement se contenta de quitter l'appartement en le saluant poliment.

-Tu y crois toi ? Lança l'écrivain lorsque le brun retourna dans le salon. Elle a débarqué chez mon éditeur avec une fille pour que je l'emmène diner !

-Et bien, beaucoup de mère ne peuvent s'empêcher de se mêler des amours de leurs enfants tu sais…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'amour ou avec mon bonheur ! Gronda l'auteur. Elle essaye juste de me caser avec une quelconque héritière pour signer un gros contrat ou me faire reprendre l'entreprise familiale !

-Tu lui en veux toujours…

-Et alors quoi ?! Je devrais être reconnaissant envers mes parents de m'avoir foutu à la porte car je voulais écrire et non suivre leur parfait plan de carrière pour moi ?! S'exclama Jackson. Je devrais les remercier de vouloir contrôler ma vie, de me considérer comme un raté qu'il faut absolument sauver ?!

Même s'il criait, il était plus blessé qu'en colère et Stiles se contenta de se blottir contre lui en l'enlaçant.

-Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'ont aucun tord ou que tu n'as pas de bonnes raisons de leur en vouloir. Souffla-t-il. Mais vous n'en avez jamais reparlé et personne n'a coupé les ponts… Peut-être qu'ils cherchent juste à renouer avec toi…

-Ouais, bein ils sont toujours aussi nuls pour comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin… Rétorqua Jackson en l'enlaçant à son tour.

 **W**

Tristan voulait crier.

Tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui donnait envie de hurler.

Pourtant, la scène en elle-même semblait banale, ennuyeuse même.

Mais lui savait que _rien_ n'était normal.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

Pas du tout.

Inconscient de son tumulte et de son regard lourd sur lui, Jackson continuait de passer méticuleusement la serpillère alors que c'était une première.

Lui et Scott n'avaient jamais fais le ménage et l'écrivain était incroyablement bordélique, avec une forte tolérance à la crasse.

C'était donc Tristan qui s'occupait de passer derrière lui, de ramasser ce qui trainait et de ranger l'appartement.

Est-ce qu'il était soulagé ou heureux que le châtain se transforme soudainement en fée du logis ?

Non !

Absolument pas !

Il détestait absolument tous les changements qui étaient survenus depuis quelques mois !

Et s'il les détestait, c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une personne en particulier en soit à l'origine.

Son regard se posa machinalement sur Stiles qui cuisinait le plat favori de Scott tout en discutant avec Jackson et il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahir.

Ca aussi il détestait.

Il avait toujours été celui qui cuisinait et soudainement, le brun avait décidé de participer pour se rendre utile, envahissant les fourneaux sans aucune gêne.

Il s'était mis à cuisiner, laver, ranger à sa place, comme s'il cherchait à l'évincer totalement, répétant sans cesse avec sa voix horriblement gentille et son petit sourire que ce n'était pas normal qu'il fasse toujours tout.

Comme par magie, Jackson s'était lui aussi mis à participer, soucieux de ne surtout pas surcharger l'artiste.

Alors Tristan se retrouvait comme un abruti, assis sur le canapé avec son thé à la main et des foutus biscuits maison avec pour ordre de se reposer.

Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était hurler à Stiles de s'étouffer avec ses gâteaux, l'attraper par le bras et le foutre dehors en lui interdisant de revenir.

Il ne voulait pas de son aide !

Il ne voulait pas se reposer !

Il voulait être dans cette putain de cuisine, à sa place, en train de débattre sur des sujets ridicules avec Jackson qui faisait le pitre avec son balai brosse.

Il voulait être celui que l'écrivain espérait faire rire, celui qu'il soutenait et consolait !

Mais une fois encore il était mis de côté, ignoré et tout ça c'était à cause de Stiles.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda ce dernier en souriant.

Tristan secoua la tête en détournant le regard, reportant son attention sur Jackson.

Celui-ci venait d'ôter son tee-shirt, qui lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

Mois d'octobre ou pas, le ménage c'était physique, surtout avec un chauffage aussi efficace !

Le blond le détailla, notant qu'il n'était plus très loin de retrouver son ancienne silhouette.

Ses abdominaux parfaits étaient de retour, il avait perdu le peu de poids pris après la fac et récupéré ses muscles.

Il courait tous les matins, parfois même le soir, ne ratait aucune séance de sport, avait diminué la glace et carrément arrêté la bière !

Il avait même repris la natation.

Et même si Tristan ne niait pas apprécier grandement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

Jackson s'était mis en tête de se remettre en forme le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Ethan.

Et ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

 **W**

 **Novembre**

Jackson referma la porte de l'appartement avec une seule question en tête.

Est-ce que Stiles était à la maison ?

Même s'il avait passé une soirée sympa et un très bon moment, il avait été pressé de rentrer, ressentant le besoin presque douloureux d'être avec le brun.

Il fronça les sourcils face au silence et au salon désert avant de regarder sa montre.

Trois heures et demi du matin.

Avait-il finalement réussi à dormir un peu ou était-il resté chez Lydia et Erica ?

Il soupira, déçu, espérant au moins qu'il soit dans sa chambre, apaisé à la simple idée de le savoir à la maison avec lui.

Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain le fit sursauter et il se précipita, se souvenant parfaitement de l'état de l'auteur la dernière fois qu'une chose pareille s'était produite.

-Stiles ! Hurla-t-il inquiet en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Mais la scène sur laquelle il tomba n'était pas exactement la même que précédemment.

Le brun était bien là, mais il n'était pas seul et ne se faisait pas vraiment du mal.

Un grand blond sans tee-shirt et au jeans ouvert le soulevait contre un mur en lui dévorant les lèvres, mais son entrée fracassante les interrompis.

Jackson mit quelques instants à assimiler la situation et l'inconnu libéra l'illustrateur qui s'accrocha à l'évier pour ne pas tomber.

Il n'avait pas bu au point d'être ivre, mais il était loin d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires.

-Dehors ! Ordonna l'écrivain.

-Ecoute, je ne savais pas qu'il avait déjà un mec, il a

-DÉGAGE !

Le blond obéit, ramassant rapidement ses affaires avant de disparaitre sans un regard en arrière.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Gronda Jackson.

-Quoi, je m'amuse ! Je ne vois pas où le problème. Rétorqua Stiles.

-Tu ne vois pas…

L'auteur ne finit pas sa phase, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans la cabine de douche en allumant l'eau froide au maximum.

L'autre poussa un petit cri, cherchant à s'éloigner, mais il l'en empêcha, le maintenant sous le jet glacé.

-Et maintenant tu as les idées plus claires ?! Cria le châtain. Tu vois où est le problème ou toujours pas ?!

-Quoi, Ethan peut aller voir ailleurs mais moi non ? Rétorqua Stiles en le repoussant plus durement, éloignant sa tête de l'eau. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais faire comme lui ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Et bien si ! Je vais être comme ça ! Je vais aussi juste coucher pour le fun !

-Hors de question !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi ! Hurla Jackson. Tu n'es pas le genre à « juste coucher pour le fun » !

Il arrêta l'eau.

\- Tu es un abruti romantique et hyper sensible prêt à tout pour rendre heureux un enfoiré qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Poursuivit-il en s'éloignant. Le genre à souffrir en silence pendant que l'homme que tu aimes te quitte pour une fille car il n'a pas les couilles de s'assumer ou qu'il ose te cracher à la figure que vous devriez voir d'autres gens !

Stiles n'avait pas bougé, toujours dans la cabine de douche, trempé, ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau.

-Scott et Ethan ne te méritent pas et aucun mec au monde ne vaudra jamais la peine que tu changes pour lui ! Poursuivit l'écrivain. Comment penses-tu que tu te serais senti après en avoir fini avec ce mec ?

Le brun baissa simplement la tête.

-Si j'étais rentré plus tard, une fois ce type parti, dans quel état je t'aurais retrouvé ?

-Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Gémit Stiles. Qu'est ce que je…qu'est ce que…

L'écrivain l'éloigna un peu du jet, rallumant les deux robinets cette fois.

-D'abord tu as besoin d'une douche. Lâcha-t-il simplement. Tu es gelé !

Puis sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

Il s'appuya quelques secondes contre la porte en fermant les yeux, la main crispée sur la poignée.

-Je déteste vraiment cet enfoiré… Siffla-t-il en rejoignant le salon, repensant au sourire horripilant d'Ethan.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Stiles l'interrompit dans son énumération de tout ce qu'il haïssait chez le petit ami de ce dernier.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, persuadé de savoir qui appelait.

La veste du brun était abandonnée sur le comptoir et l'écrivain sortit le portable de l'une des poches, le nom de l'appelant confirmant qu'il avait vu juste.

-Stiles ! Stiles ne me dit pas que tu es vraiment avec

-C'est moi Lydia !

-Jackson ?! Oh merci mon dieu tu es avec cet idiot !

-Oui, nous sommes à l'appart.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir avec ce type ! Il ne m'a rien dit et j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

-Est-ce qu'il a vraiment couché avec ce mec ?

-Il a failli, mais je les ai interrompus avant.

La rousse soupira de soulagement.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je pense qu'il a envie de se faire du mal… Tout ce qu'il ressent, ça déborde et il ne sait pas comment gérer.

Il entendit un sanglot, puis un froissement de vêtement.

-On te le confie… Murmura Erica.

-Je vous tiens au courant. Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

-Bonne nuit

-Prend soin de Lydia.

Il raccrocha en souriant doucement.

Puisque les deux mamans poules lui confiaient leur chaton, il devait de se montrer à la hauteur.

-C'était 'dy ?

Stiles se tenait timidement à l'entré du salon, presque caché dans le couloir.

-Les filles m'ont confié le bien être de la princesse ! Sourit Jackson en se tournant vers lui.

Il obtint un « idiot » marmonné en réponse qui élargit son sourire.

Le brun ressemblait à un enfant honteux d'avoir commis une bêtise.

-Tu cherches à tomber malade ? S'amusa l'écrivain.

L'autre releva la tête vers lui, une petite moue aux lèvres et il le rejoignit rapidement, attrapant la serviette sur ses épaules.

-Tes cheveux sont encore trempés !

Stiles voulut se sécher, mais il le devança, l'ébouriffant au passage.

-Pas besoin de me faire ce regard là ! Rit-il. Tu ne me fais pas peur mais Lydia oui et si tu attrapes froid, elle va me le faire payer !

-Je suis désolé…

Jackson fronça les sourcils.

-De ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Souffla l'illustrateur en évitant son regard. Juste… Je suis désolé…

Il gardait les yeux baissés, triturant nerveusement le pull qu'il avait piqué la veille dans sa chambre et instinctivement l'écrivain l'attira contre lui.

Stiles se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, frottant son nez contre son cou.

Toute cette tendresse était habituelle, naturelle même et aucun d'eux n'en était gêné.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser et rien d'autre ne s'était produit depuis, mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce quelque chose entre eux.

Seulement ils n'étaient pas pressés et ne ressentaient pas le besoin d'aborder le sujet.

Jackson devait se comprendre lui-même, comprendre cette nouvelle donnée dans sa sexualité et savoir s'il était réellement attiré par les hommes.

Il ne voulait pas que Stiles soit une expérience, confondre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui ou presser inutilement les choses.

Il avait pris le temps de s'interroger sur ses propres désirs, il était sorti avec Theo dans des bars puis des boites gays, s'était laissé draguer, toucher…

Et sans brûler aucune étape, sans se forcer il avait fini par coucher avec un homme.

Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec le brun, de ses expériences, ses craintes, ses désirs et les choses s'étaient faites naturellement.

Comme tous les moments qu'il avait pu partager avec ses partenaires, tout s'était fait par désir et sans obligation, ni projet précis.

Et maintenant qu'il avait compris cette partie de lui ignorée pendant si longtemps, il se sentait plus complet, plus « lui ».

Stiles de son coté essayait de faire le point sur sa relation et ses sentiments pour Ethan, déchiré entre son désir de faire fonctionner leur relation et la petite voix qui lui criait que les choses ne pourraient pas aller mieux

Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Qu'est ce qui était le mieux pour lui ?

Qu'est ce qui le rendrait heureux ?

Voilà ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre, voilà ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il devait mettre au clair ses sentiments et prendre une décision importante pour son avenir, c'était sa seule urgence.

 **Sa seule priorité.**

Ils n'avaient ressenti ni l'envie ni le besoin de parler du baiser mais chacun savait que quelque chose se tissait doucement entre eux et ils laissaient les choses se faire sans les freiner ou les précipiter.

Jackson était devenu plus tactile et leurs corps avaient tendance à trouver quelques soient les circonstances le moyen d'être en contact.

C'était instinctif, inconscient.

Ils avaient _besoin_ d'être ensemble, _besoin_ de se toucher.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler pour le moment, il fallait seulement laisser les choses se faire.

-Si on allait se coucher ? Chuchota Jackson sans desserrer leur étreinte.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir…

-Et si je te raconte une histoire ?

Stiles se détacha doucement, relevant le visage vers lui pour le regarder.

-Une histoire ?

L'écrivain tenta d'ignorer le peu de distance entre leurs lèvres, se concentrant sur son regard.

-Tu voulais lire l'histoire que j'ai commencée à la fac non ?

-Vraiment ?!

Le brun recula en souriant.

-Vite, allons au lit ! S'exclama-t-il surexcité en le tirant par le bras.

-Ah ils finissent tous par me dire ça ! Soupira théâtralement Jackson.

Stiles le pinça sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter et il rit de le voir aussi impatient.

L'illustrateur se jeta presque sur le lit de l'auteur, tirant rapidement la couette pour s'installer confortablement et l'autre attrapa son ordinateur, un peu nerveux.

Jackson n'avait jamais lu son début de roman à personne et il craignait l'avis de Stiles.

Il savait que ce dernier l'encouragerait, il lui faisait confiance. Mais il savait aussi qu'il serait franc et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de l'entendre dire que son histoire était mauvaise.

Il n'avait jamais craint que l'on n'aime pas ses écrits, mais l'artiste c'était différent.

Il avait le sentiment que si le brun n'aimait pas son roman alors il ne pourrait plus jamais envisager de le reprendre un jour.

Stiles lui tendit la main.

-Allez viens ! Sourit-il. Il est temps de finir ce futur best seller !

Il le rejoignit, aussi excité qu'angoissé.

Le dessinateur le laissa s'installer avec son ordinateur et ouvrir ses fichiers, puis il s'allongea contre lui en serrant un bout de son pull entre ses doigts, comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

Et Jackson se sentit plus apaisé.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le visage de Stiles à moitié enfoui sous la couette avant de lire à haute voix, les premières lignes de son roman.

 **W**

-Alors on… on est en train de rompre ?

La voix de Stiles se brisa et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter.

Ethan serra les poings, retenant difficilement son envie de crier.

-Je crois bien… Souffla-t-il difficilement.

Est-ce qu'un jour il revivrait un moment aussi horrible ?

Serait-il à nouveau confronté à un choix aussi douloureux ?

Il avait retardé cet instant si souvent, espérant trouver une autre solution, qu'un miracle se produirait au dernier moment…

Mais au final il n'avait rien pu faire et il se détestait pour ça.

Rompre avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, est ce que tout ça avait réellement un sens ?

Ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparus ou changés, il était toujours fou de Stiles, seulement ces dernières années lui avaient appris que l'amour ce n'était pas suffisant.

Lui et le brun ne regardaient plus du tout dans la même direction.

Ils n'avaient plus les mêmes rêves, les mêmes priorités.

Ils avaient grandis ensemble mais évolués différemment et aucun d'entre eux n'était fautif.

Pendant longtemps il avait voulu ignorer la situation, rejetant la faute sur son amant en espérant qu'il changerait, qu'il suivrait la même voie que lui.

Ethan avait pensé que Stiles l'aimait assez pour ça et c'était sans doute le cas mais son comportement avait fini par l'écœurer.

Il n'en pouvait plus de le faire souffrir, de le voir pleurer par sa faute et faire tant d'efforts pour leur couple alors que lui n'en faisait aucun.

Alors que lui l'accablait en espérant le changer.

Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son compagnon et au lieu d'envisager des compromis il s'était montré odieux, cruel même.

Pendant longtemps il s'était battu pour que Stiles s'accepte, pour qu'il n'ait plus honte de ce qu'il était et qu'il assume toute les particularités qui faisaient de lui un être si spécial et ces derniers mois il n'avait cessé de chercher à effacer cette partie lui.

Cherché à effacer ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui.

A effacer ce qu'encore aujourd'hui il aimait plus que tout.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles, mais le formater pour qu'il s'adapte à son nouveau mode de vie reviendrait à la même chose.

Non, ce serait bien pire.

Et c'est pour ça qu'ils en arrivaient là.

C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient en train de rompre.

C'était la chose la plus douloureuse, la plus horrible au monde.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir souffert à ce point, même lorsque enfant il avait dû subir la violence de son père et l'indifférence de sa mère.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ?

Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de réussite et de reconnaissance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ?

Stiles était parfait, il n'avait rien à changer ! C'était lui le problème ! Lui qui était incapable de combattre ses démons intérieurs.

Son amant méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir ?

Pris de vertige, il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, sentant la douleur balayer tout désir de contrôle.

-Je suis désolé je…

Il haleta, sa main se crispant sur sa chemise, au niveau de son cœur, la peine l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Stiles se leva pour le rejoindre, posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller… Murmura-t-il. Ca va aller…

Ethan releva la tête vers lui, son visage ravagé par les larmes et il tressaillit face à son regard.

Le même que lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar, le même que lorsqu'il faisait une crise de panique.

Le même que lorsqu'il avait revu son père…

Stiles n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir toute cette souffrance dans les yeux habituellement si confiant de son amant.

Il s'approcha encore, l'enlaçant doucement, lui caressant le dos comme pour apaiser un enfant.

Ethan avait beau être plus grand, plus musclé et plus impressionnant, il était dans le fond bien plus fragile que l'artiste.

Loin d'être aussi fort que l'image qu'il renvoyait.

-Je suis fier de toi et je sais que tu vas réussir…

Le brun serra l'illustrateur avec force et ce dernier ne dit rien malgré la douleur, le laissant s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il le laissa glisser ses mains sous son pull et ses lèvres vers son épaule, frissonnant sous les sensations.

-Stiles… Supplia presque Ethan. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment…

-Je sais… Je t'aime aussi mon cœur…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun souleva rapidement le pull de l'artiste qui leva le bras, s'attaquant aux lèvres de son amant sans un regard pour son haut échoué au sol.

L'autre l'embrassa tout le forçant à reculer pendant qu'il se débattait avec sa chemise et lorsqu'il fut poussé sur le lit il le fit basculer avec lui, enfonçant fermement ses ongles dans son dos.

Ethan mit doucement fin au baiser, dégageant tendrement les mèches décoiffées pour caresser son visage avec amour.

Oui, il en était sûr, ça resterait la décision la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

 _ **« Tu me touches et ça me brise, encore et encore. Je te dis, autant abandonner et se laisser aller. Alors allons-y, ne vas-tu pas me donner quelque chose pour que je me souvienne ? Ferme-la et bouleverse-moi. Même si on ne va pas perdurer, tu sais ce que je veux tout de suite. Atteints moi une fois encore, c'est si incroyable comme tu secoues mon monde et que tu le tournes sens dessus- dessous. Tu es le seul qui m'aie jamais rendu fou parce que tu me connais par cœur,  
par cœur. »**_

 **W**

L'écrivain rejoignit rapidement le couloir, attendant que Tristan sorte de la salle de bain.

-Jackson ?

-Je peux savoir ce que fait Theo ? Grogna le châtain.

-Hun ?

-Oh s'il te plait ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué son numéro avec Stiles !

-Et ? Contra le blond. S'il lui plait il est libre.

-Il vient de rompre avec Ethan et ton abruti de pote pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour le draguer ?!

Tristan avait le visage fermé, mais celui de Jackson semblait bien plus sombre encore.

-Tu n'es ni son mec, ni son père et je ne suis pas responsable de Theo, alors laissons les se débrouiller entre adultes !

-Tu sais parfaitement que Stiles est mal à l'aise, ça saute aux yeux ! Rétorqua l'auteur. Comme Theo est ton meilleur ami il ne dira jamais rien en plus ! Tu t'en fous de le voir aussi mal ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Répondit le blond sur le même ton. Et toi pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?!

-Mais enfin c'est notre ami ! S'indigna l'écrivain. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi insensible !

L'autre laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui me ressemble au juste, le rôle du bon copain stupide dont tout le monde se fout ? Cracha-t-il. J'en ai marre d'être celui qu'on met de côté !

Jackson fronça les sourcils, peinant à le suivre.

-Moi aussi je vais changer, puisque c'est ce que tout le monde fait en ce moment !

-Ecoute je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher dis le clairement, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur Stiles !

-Encore ! Hurla Tristan. Je te dis que je ne vais pas bien et toi tu n'as que son prénom à la bouche !

-Alors parle-moi si ça ne va pas ! Parle-moi et je t'écouterais !

L'écrivain serra les poings.

-Ce n'est pas en te transformant en connard que ton problème va se résoudre !

-Va te faire foutre ! Rétorqua le blond en le bousculant violemment. Le seul connard ici c'est toi !

Theo ne laissa pas l'occasion au châtain de répliquer.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Stiles est parti…

-Tout seul, avec ce froid ? S'exclama l'auteur.

L'autre hocha les épaules.

-Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'air…

-Tout ça à cause de vos conneries… Siffla Jackson. C'est bien de pouvoir compter sur des potes comme vous quand on a le cœur brisé !

Il bouscula Theo en s'éloignant, lui jetant un regard assassin.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé… Lâcha-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Un petit silence prit place dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment.

Tristan sursauta malgré lui.

-Je t'avais dis que c'était une idée stupide. Souffla son meilleur ami. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu espérais en me demandant de faire une chose pareille ?

Il se rapprocha.

-Que Jackson s'éloignerait soudainement de lui ? Qu'il se rapprocherait de toi ? Continua-t-il. Ou tu voulais juste faire du mal à Stiles, le blesser ?

-La ferme ! Cria le blond. Je t'ai demandé un seul petit service et tu as tout foutu en l'air !

-Hey, je me sens comme une merde là ! Rétorqua Theo. Ce que j'ai fais était méprisable, mais je l'ai fais parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu sens pitoyable aussi que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi !

-Va-t'en…

Le brun soupira en attrapant la main de son ami.

-Ecoute, Jackson ne peut pas deviner ce que tu ressens pour lui… Souffla-t-il. Mais maintenant il est capable de le comprendre, capable de l'accepter, voire même de t'offrir ce que tu veux alors parle lui. Parle-lui et arrête de t'en prendre à Stiles !

Tristan plaqua rapidement Theo contre le mur pour l'embrasser, franchissement sans douceur la barrière de ses lèvres mais il le repoussa.

-Arrête ça… Lâcha le brun en retenant la main qui s'attaquait à sa ceinture. Tu n'as pas besoin de sexe, ça ne va rien régler. Tu as besoin d'un ami.

-J'ai besoin d'un ami **et** de sexe ! Contra le blond. C'est pour ça que tu es là !

Il mordit la nuque de Theo, pressant son bassin contre le sien, mais fut à nouveau repousser.

-Tris'…

-Tu vas me laisser te baiser ? Parce que dans le cas contraire tu peux te barrer tout de suite en emportant tes conseils à la con !

Le brun sourit tristement en se décollant du mur.

-Ouais… Je crois que je vais faire ça…

Tristan ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer il resta figé, laissant le silence et le vide autour de lui creuser un peu plus encore son sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

 **W**

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Stiles sursauta.

-Jackson, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser seul dans la neige en pleine nuit ?!

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée…

-Tu ne voulais pas dire à Theo d'aller se faire foutre ouais !

-Ce n'est pas lui, c'est

-Oh ça va ! Je sais que le comportement de cet abruti n'a pas aidé ! Grogna l'écrivain. Comme si tu avais la tête à te faire draguer…

Le brun ne dit rien et l'autre attrapa ses mains pour lui enfiler ses gants.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sorti sans ! Le gronda-t-il. Puis c'est quoi ce manteau tout fin, tu veux mourir d'hypothermie ?!

-Dis Jackson, tu n'as vraiment jamais été amoureux ?

-Non, jamais… Mais pourquoi tu

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, croisant les yeux rougis de l'artiste.

-Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fais la première fois… Souffla ce dernier. Je… Comment-je dois faire pour que ça ne fasse plus mal ?

-Stiles…

Jackson se sentait impuissant face à la détresse du brun et il détestait ne pas avoir le pouvoir de lui rendre le sourire.

-Je voudrais vraiment t'empêcher de subir ça… Murmura-t-il presque en posant une main sur sa joue glacée. Si je pouvais prendre toute ta douleur, toute ta peine, je te jure que je le ferais sans hésiter…

Stiles ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de la caresse.

-Je crois que je ne veux plus… Soupira-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais aimer aussi fort.

L'écrivain tressaillit et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Il baissa doucement le visage, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de celles du dessinateur, avant de finalement remonter pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Rentrons au chaud.

Stiles acquiesça et il attrapa sa main pour franchir le peu de distance qui les séparaient de leur immeuble.

Le trajet ce fit en silence et lorsque dans le couloir de l'étage ils croisèrent Theo, le brun sentit Jackson se tendre, sa prise sur ses doigts se faisant plus dure.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama directement leur ami. Mon comportement était déplacé, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter comme ça.

-Ouais, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû ! Cracha l'écrivain en tirant Stiles à sa suite.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, souriant doucement à Theo en passant près de lui.

-Tu es un bon ami… Répondit-t-il simplement, laissant l'autre sans voix.

Est-ce qu'il savait que Tristan était à l'origine de cette bêtise ?

-C'était quoi ce _« tu es un bon ami »_ ? Grogna Jackson en refermant la porte de l'appartement.

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'heure de ton cours de dessin ? Répondit simplement l'illustrateur en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

Sourire qui éclipsa totalement l'absence de réponse.

-Laissez-moi juste prendre une douche et je suis tout à vous professeur Stilinski !

-Je vais faire du café pendant ce temps.

Jackson croisa Tristan en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mais ils s'ignorèrent, passant l'un à côté de l'autre sans un regard ni un mot.

Le blond se mordit là lèvre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais habituellement l'autre venait toujours le voir pour régler les choses et s'excuser même s'il n'était pas coupable.

Il n'avait qu'à bouder et attendre que l'écrivain vienne le faire rire.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait ignoré ainsi.

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit fut Stiles, occupé avec la cafetière et il sentit à nouveau son sang bouillonner.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, semblant hésiter un peu.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Tristan ne dit rien, mais il le rejoignit tout de même, s'installant sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir, le visage fermé.

-Je…je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le droit de te dire ça mais tu… Tu devrais parler de tes sentiments à Jackson !

Le blond lui offrit un regard glacial et Stiles se mordit là lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-Ou peut être pas lui dire directement mais tu sais… Arrêter cette relation presque fraternelle, essayer de…d'instaurer un autre genre d'ambiance pour pouvoir…

-Tu plaisantes ? L'interrompit froidement l'autre. Tu oses vraiment me donner des conseils alors que depuis que tu es là c'est limite si tu n'écartes pas les cuisses dès qu'il est dans le coin en espérant finir par te faire baiser ?

Stiles recula, comme s'il venait d'être giflé.

Il savait que Tristan n'appréciait pas sa complicité avec Jackson, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse le haïr à ce point.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, alors casse toi ! Continua le blond sur le même ton. Sors définitivement de nos vies et oublie Jackson ! Va faire ton numéro à quelqu'un d'autre, il y a beaucoup de vies paisibles qui n'attendent que toi pour être brisées !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, coupées par le bruit de la cafetière pleine.

Stiles l'éteignit, sortant deux tasses, le sucre et des biscuits, le tout sans un mot.

Tristan le suivait du regard, se demandant s'il l'avait choqué, s'attendant presque à le voir pleurer.

-Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais la plupart du temps les gens disent surtout que je suis trop gentil… Lâcha finalement l'artiste.

Il s'appuya à nouveau contre le comptoir, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le faisant tressaillir.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'illustrateur avec une telle expression.

-J'ai fais l'erreur une fois de laisser quelqu'un me prendre une personne très précieuse, parce que j'étais _« trop gentil »_. Continua-t-il. Et je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose arriver.

Il marqua une légère pause, sortant deux cuillères, tandis que Tristan le regardait comme s'il découvrait une tout autre personne.

-Si tu n'as pas l'envie ou le courage de changer ta relation avec Jackson, ça te regarde et je m'excuse si tu t'es senti vexé ou blessé par mon intervention. Reprit-il. Mais sache que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de sortir de sa vie et à moins que ce soit lui qui me le demande, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de laisser sortir de la mienne.

Il attrapa son plateau et se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon, à l'instant même ou Jackson faisait son entrée.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Tout va très bien ! Lui sourit Stiles.

Le blond les regarda s'installer comme à leur habitude sur la moquette, entrant doucement dans leur petit monde où personne d'autre n'avait de place puis il attrapa ses clés et son manteau, fuyant presque hors de l'appartement.

Dès que la porte fut claquée, la mine du brun s'assombrit.

-Fais la paix avec Tristan ! Lança-t-il.

-Comment sais-tu qu'on

-C'est évident !

-Il…Non, cette fois ci ça ne sera pas aussi simple

-Jackson, tu comptes pour lui et il compte pour toi alors parle lui !

-Je

-Jackson !

-Ok, je vais y réfléchir !

-Faites vous une sortie juste tous les deux, ça vous fera du bien !

Jackson lui lança un regard surpris.

-Quoi ? Voulut savoir l'artiste.

-Tu sais que si Tristan n'était pas de la famille, j'aurais l'impression que tu essayes de nous caser ensemble !

Stiles soupira avant d'appuyer son front contre l'épaule de l'écrivain.

-Tu es vraiment un boulet !

-Hey, ce n'est pas sympa ça ! Bouda le châtain.

Le dessinateur releva la tête vers lui en souriant.

-Mais c'est aussi ce qui te rend si attachant…

L'autre détourna le regard, gêné.

-N'essayes pas de m'avoir par la flatterie…

Stiles ne dit rien, se blottissant simplement contre lui et Jackson fronça les sourcils en l'enlaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien, juste… Juste essaye de ne pas faire de mal à Tristan.

L'auteur ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il sentait que quelque chose l'angoissait, alors il ne demanda rien de plus, se contentant de le serrer plus fort.

-Je te le promets.

 **W**

 **Décembre**

Stiles fronça les sourcils en déposant son roman face au boucan provenant du salon.

-Scott mais qu'est ce que tu…

Il se tut en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, comprenant que ce dernier était ivre.

-Bébé ! Brailla le brun en se rapprochant, manquant plusieurs fois de s'effondrer au sol.

Stiles vint à sa rencontre, le rattrapant de justesse lorsqu'il trébucha contre sa propre chaussure balancée un peu plus tôt.

-Allison elle est vilaine, elle est toujours méchante avec moi… Gémit Scott avec une voix d'enfant malheureux. Mes parents ne l'aiment pas !

Il s'accrocha au cou de son ami.

-Mais toi ils t'aiment ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Et moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime gros comme…

Il s'était détaché pour écarter les bras, mais son équilibre toujours précaire le fit à nouveau basculer sur Stiles.

Il l'enlaça plus fermement, sans se défaire de son sourire.

-Toi aussi tu m'aimes hein ?

Et avant même que l'illustrateur n'ouvre la bouche, il s'empara de ses lèvres en le maintenant par les hanches.

L'artiste avait l'habitude, c'était loin d'être la première fois. A chaque fois que Scott était ivre il l'embrassait ainsi avant de s'endormir et de n'en garder aucune trace le lendemain.

Ou du moins prétendre n'en garder aucune trace.

Il attendit donc que ce dernier ai fini, comme toujours.

Seulement cette fois ci, le brun ne semblait pas décidé à suivre la même routine. Lorsque sa bouche se détacha de celle de Stiles, il s'attaqua à son cou, laissant sa langue glisser jusqu'au creux de son épaule.

Le dessinateur voulut le repousser mais l'autre le serra plus fort, peu enclin à laisser sa proie lui échapper.

Pourquoi un Scott ivre était toujours plus fort qu'un Scott sobre ?

Les dents du brun éraflèrent la peau pâle, avant de la mordiller plus franchement pour finir par la suçoter comme une friandise.

Stiles se mordit la langue lorsqu'un gémissement lui échappa, maudissant son meilleur ami de se souvenir de ses points faibles même complètement saoul.

Le son eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser Scott qui releva la tête vers lui, les yeux vitreux. Il en profita alors pour se détacher, l'attrapant par le bras pour le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'autre marmonna des choses incompréhensibles, sa main accrochée au fesses de Stiles mais il se laissa faire docilement.

Une fois arrivé il tenta d'entrainer l'artiste avec lui en tombant sur son lit, mais ce dernier ayant prévu le coup ne se fit pas avoir, le laissant grogner et gémir.

Il se plaignit encore un peu, ses phrases sans sens devenant bientôt des mots pour finir par n'être plus que des sons étranges et enfin il sombra.

Stiles soupira, partagé entre soulagement et lassitude.

Comment cet idiot avait osé faire une chose pareille ?!

Contrairement à Lydia, il ne croyait pas que le développeur était encore amoureux de lui, mais il était persuadé que celui ci le pensait.

Il confondait tout et n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses.

Avec lui, son ami était lui-même, il avait toujours été lui-même.

Il était libre, à l'aise, ne craignant pas d'être jugé ou blessé.

Ils avaient été amoureux et Scott l'avait quitté malgré ça, car il n'était pas prêt à assumer son amour pour un homme.

Après, le développeur n'avait plus jamais été heureux, il n'avait même plus essayé de l'être.

Même maintenant que tout le monde savait pour sa bisexualité, que ses parents l'acceptaient sans condition, il restait enfermé dans la prison qu'il s'était créée.

Il était nostalgique du bonheur et de la liberté qu'il avait connus auprès de l'artiste et s'était persuadé que seul ce dernier pouvait lui apporter cette plénitude.

Lydia pensait que Scott était encore amoureux de Stiles.

Stiles savait que Scott était amoureux de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble.

Ce n'était pas la même chose et il était temps que le développeur s'en rende compte.

Scott avait besoin de penser à lui, à ce qu'il désirait réellement dans la vie. Il avait besoin de quitter Allison qui méritait mieux, besoin de sortir, de profiter de la vie sans se soucier du regard des autres et sans jouer un rôle.

Il avait besoin de laisser l'amour le trouver à nouveau.

Homme, femme ? Peu importe !

Il suffisait que les sentiments soient sincères et assumés.

Mais cet idiot avait choisi la facilité !

Il s'était dit que puisque son amant n'était plus dans sa vie, il pourrait simplement le récupérer, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il était ?

Est-ce que plus tard Ethan aussi reviendrait pour soigner une quelconque déception ?

Il était blessé.

Blessé, en colère et déçu.

Il se leva, remontant les couvertures sur son meilleur ami.

-Comment as-tu pu croire que je te confierais à nouveau mon cœur en miettes, toi qui as été le premier à le briser ? Murmura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Jackson en entrant dans le salon, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre qu'il se figea, surpris.

-Et bien tu es vraiment dans la lune, je me demandais si

L'écrivain ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants et la mine perdue du brun.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il en franchissant le peu de distance entre eux pour relever son visage. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien de grave…

-Mais tu

Une fois de plus Jackson s'arrêta, son regard fixé sur la marque laissée par Scott.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait ou le ton soudainement plus dur de sa voix.

Il baissa les yeux, suivant son regard et enfin il comprit.

-Ce n'est rien ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur son pull trop large pour tenter de cacher le suçon. C'est juste Sc…

-Scott ?

L'auteur passa plusieurs fois de lui au couloir, comprenant que ça venait d'avoir lieu et le brun lui saisit fermement mais avec douceur le poignet.

-Il dort, il était totalement bourré et comme toujours il a fait n'importe quoi !

-Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ivre et il ne m'a jamais marqué comme ça ! Répliqua l'écrivain. Tristan et Allison non plus d'ailleurs.

Stiles le lâcha en soupirant, rejoignant la cuisine.

Il le suivit des yeux, retenant son envie d'aller sortir du lit Scott.

Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ?

Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

Le dessinateur s'appuya contre le frigo pendant que l'eau de son thé chauffait et il s'avança vers lui presque contre son gré, pris d'une violente pulsion.

-Jackson qu'est ce que…

C'était la seconde fois ce soir que Stiles gémissait ainsi, mais là il ne chercha pas à repousser l'auteur, s'accrochant même à sa nuque en se cambrant vers l'avant, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

Les lèvres de l'écrivain étaient très douces et délicates bien loin de la morsure brutale de Scott et lorsque la bouilloire siffla, il se retira sans chercher à en obtenir plus.

-Voilà, maintenant c'est effacé… Souffla péniblement le châtain.

Reprenant à peine ses esprits, l'illustrateur baissa les yeux, remarquant qu'en effet le suçon de son meilleur ami avait été recouvert par celui bien plus imposant de Jackson.

Il la caressa machinalement et l'autre suivit le mouvement du regard.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de supporter la marque d'un mec qui t'a brisé le cœur… Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il se laissa glisser contre, mordant son poing pour ne pas crier.

Le désir, la colère, la jalousie, la peur et tellement d'autres sentiments bouillonnaient en lui qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de perdre pied.

Qu'il ait le droit ou non de ressentir toutes ces choses n'avait pas d'importance, son cœur n'avait besoin d'aucune autorisation.

Pas même la sienne !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ?

Même s'ils étaient incroyablement tactiles depuis leur baiser, dernièrement les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées.

Accepter son attirance pour les hommes était une bonne chose, mais maintenant il était pleinement conscient de la présence de Stiles.

Dès qu'ils étaient dans la mienne pièce, il finissait toujours par y avoir un moment où son corps se faisait piéger par celui du brun.

Il n'en avait pas honte, ce n'était même pas gênant et l'illustrateur le savait, ne cachant pas non plus que le désir était partagé.

Mais rien ne devait se passer, c'était aussi quelque chose qu'ils savaient tous les deux.

Rien de bon n'en ressortirait s'ils se laissaient déborder par leur désir et Jackson tenait plus que tout à sa relation avec Stiles.

-Alors bordel pourquoi est-ce que tu joue avec le feu comme ça ?!

 **W**

-Merci les gars ! Hurla Jackson en jetant son manteau au sol. Vraiment merci !

Scott et Tristan entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement et le blond ramassa machinalement le vêtement pour l'accrocher pendant que le brun fermait derrière eux.

-Ecoute, on s'inquiète simplement pour toi, on voulait savoir si tu étais sûr de ta décision. Tempéra Tristan.

-Vous vous comportez comme si j'étais en train de foutre ma vie en l'air ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous rangiez du côté de mon abruti d'éditeur !

-Il nous a appelés car…

-Car il voulait que vous me fassiez changer d'avis !

-Jackson, ta décision semble vraiment irréfléchie, c'est normal qu'on se fasse du souci. Commenta Scott

-Oh toi la ferme ! Gronda l'écrivain. Je ne veux surtout pas recevoir de conseil d'un mec comme toi.

-Un mec comme moi ?

-Ouais, tu as parfaitement entendu, « un mec comme toi » !

-Jackson… Tenta le blond.

-Non, laisse. Le coupa le brun. Je serais curieux d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

-Les gars ne…

Mais Tristan fut encore interrompu.

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà. Répliqua calmement l'auteur. Tu es un lâche, incapable de protéger les gens que tu aimes. Un égoïste qui se débarrasse de ceux qui l'encombre parce qu'il n'a pas les couilles de se battre et s'assumer !

Il eut un rire clairement méprisant et Scott serra les poings, sa mâchoire contractée.

-A choisir, je préfère être un abruti aux décisions irréfléchies capable de prendre soin des gens qu'il aime !

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es train de parler de Stiles là ? Siffla le brun.

Il s'exprimait difficilement, tentant de contenir sa rage plus qu'évidente.

-Toi qui ne sais rien, qui le connais à peine, tu penses pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?! Hurla-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir me juger ?!

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur et comme tu es incapable de te débrouiller sans lui, tu as le culot de la garder prisonnier ! Répliqua Jackson. Mais c'est fini ces conneries, il ne s'est pas libéré d'Ethan pour finir à nouveau enchainé à toi !

Scott saisit l'écrivain par le col, fou de rage.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores !

-Jamais ! Cracha l'autre. Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Stiles avait fini par s'endormir au bout de plus de quatre jours sans fermer l'œil. Épuisé, il avait fini son dernier croquis urgent avant de se sombrer rapidement, mais les cris de ses amis avaient eu raison de son repos.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ?

Sa voix trahissait son épuisement, ainsi que sa mine encore endormie et sa démarche peu assurée.

A en juger par ses cheveux décoiffés et son pull enfilé à l'envers, le réveil avait été brutal.

Jackson se dégagea de l'emprise du brun, tirant sur son haut pour le remettre en place.

-Désolé…Souffla-t-il en rejoignant l'artiste appuyé contre le comptoir. On t'a réveillé avec nos conneries…

Il lui caressa doucement la tête, recoiffant les mèches rebelles.

-Ca va ?

L'illustrateur se frotta les yeux en acquiesçant.

-Et vous, tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

-Oui ce n'est rien… Retourne dormir ok ?

-Je ne pourrais plus maintenant, alors arrête de me mentir. Rétorqua Stiles. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Scott ?

L'autre le regarda de longues secondes sans un mot avant de finalement détourner les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, on en reparlera plus tard. Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant. Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec Allison.

Stiles le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas le moment et il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qui c'était passé lors de sa dernière cuite, alors il ne dit rien, le laissant partir.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer de te rendormir ? Questionna Jackson. Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

L'illustrateur fit « non » de la tête et l'autre lui caressa la nuque.

-Et si tu retournais au moins au lit ? Sourit-il. Je t'apporte mon cappuccino spécial dans une minute !

-Si tu es retard, tu me devras un massage ! Répondit simplement le brun en disparaissant dans le couloir.

-Ca me dépasse ! S'exclama Tristan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te prennes la tête avec Scott qui est comme un frère pour toi à cause de ce

-STOP ! L'interrompit fermement l'auteur qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Si le mot qui conclut ta phrase est une insulte ou un quelconque propos déplaisant, arrête toi là.

-Sinon quoi ?! S'emporta le blond. Oui c'était des insultes, oui c'était déplaisant ! Et alors ?

Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, montant encore d'un ton.

-Tu as peur qu'il m'entende ?! S'exclama-t-il. Mais j'espère bien qu'il m'entend !

Il cogna contre le plan de travail, plantant son regard clair dans celui de l'écrivain.

-De toute façon, il sait à quel point je le déteste ! Cria-t-il. Qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu et qu'on était mieux sans lui !

Les poings de Jackson se crispèrent mais il ne dit rien, attrapant simplement le mug qu'il venait de remplir pour rejoindre la chambre de Stiles.

Tristan se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si c'était bon signe ou non que son ami ne réplique pas.

Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec lui ? Où était-il seulement pressé de rejoindre le brun et fatigué de l'entendre ?

-Fais chier !

Dire qu'ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier…

-Je crois que je ne pourrais pas échapper au massage ! S'exclama l'écrivain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles calé dans son lit, attrapa son cappuccino en souriant.

-Tu l'as fais exprès pour pouvoir me tripoter j'en suis sûr !

L'auteur lui offrit un clin d'œil coquin et il secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée, savourant le petit gout de caramel.

Il posa ensuite précautionneusement la tassa bouillante près de lui, glissant un peu plus dans le lit pour s'allonger, puis il écarta les bras en regardant Jackson.

Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre, s'allongeant contre lui, le visage blotti contre son cou.

Stiles rabattit correctement les couvertures avant de l'enlacer.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Jackson ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses sur sa nuque.

-Je n'ai pas prolongé mon contrat avec mon éditeur. Expliqua-t-il. Je lui ai dis que plus jamais je n'écrirais une nouvelle érotique bâclée ou un roman à l'eau de rose ridicule !

L'écrivain se tendit un peu, craignant que le brun ne réagisse comme les autres mais ce dernier ne broncha pas et il reprit.

-Tout le monde pense que je fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ! Tristan et Scott ont carrément débarqué au boulot pour sois disant me ramener à la raison !

Il grogna, s'accrochant au pull de Stiles comme un enfant.

-Toi aussi tu penses que je suis ridicule ? Que je devrais juste retourner à mes histoires à la chaîne ?

-Tu as pris cette décision parce que tu te sens enfin prêt à écrire ce dont tu as envie non ? Rétorqua l'illustrateur. Alors c'est forcement la meilleure décision de ta vie !

Jackson se décolla un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude pour le regarder.

-Vraiment ?

L'autre sourit.

-Ce n'est pas une décision irréfléchie, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ! Assura-t-il. Ca va te rendre heureux et c'est la seule chose qui compte !

-Je… je l'ai fais parce que tu me l'as dis… Souffla l'auteur.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir dis ce que tu devais faire !

-Non mais tu m'as dis que je n'avais aucune raison de craindre que mes livres ne se vendent pas. Expliqua l'écrivain. Que mes nouvelles étaient des best-sellers mais que ça me rendait malheureux et que je n'en retirais aucune fierté.

 _« -Ce livre, j'y ai mis tout ce que je suis, toutes mes souffrances et mes espoirs. Ce livre, je n'en ai pas honte, c'est moi qui l'ai écris. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses un jour ? Questionna Stiles. »_

-Oh, oui j'ai sans doute dû dire quelque chose comme ça ! Rit l'artiste, un peu embarrassé.

-Je veux ressentir ça, je ne veux plus avoir honte de ce que j'écris ! S'exclama Jackson. Je ne veux plus être blessé par mes propres œuvres !

-Tu vois que ce n'est ni stupide, ni soudain, tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais ! Sourit l'illustrateur. Et c'est une décision très courageuse.

Il se releva un peu en position assise.

-Puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème ! Tu as gagné énormément d'argent et tu en gagne encore beaucoup vu que tes nouvelles se vendent très bien, donc tu ne risques pas de te retrouver dans le besoin !

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'écrivain.

-Et si un jour tu devais te retrouver à la rue, je m'occuperais de t'entretenir ! Ajouta-t-il. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un gigolo rien que pour moi !

-Vraiment ? Sourit Jackson en se redressant à son tour. Parce que ma mère n'a cessé de me répéter que si je trouvais quelqu'un de riche je devais m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces !

Il attrapa Stiles par les hanches en s'allongeant sur lui pour le chatouiller, lui arrachant des rires entrecoupés de petits cris.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné ou le brun ne put avoir le dessus, il se résolut à abandonner et l'auteur cessa de le torturer.

-Ca me va… Lâcha finalement l'artiste en enlaçant l'écrivain. Accroches-toi à moi aussi fort que tu peux…

Jackson releva la tête, nouant doucement leurs doigts en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser, sa main libre enfoncée dans le matelas pour le soutenir.

Son regard accrocha malgré lui au cadre photo posé près d'eux, le sourire colgate d'Ethan lui écrasant l'estomac et il déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles.

-Ton cappuccino va être glacé ! Lança-t-il en se laissant retomber près de lui.

L'illustrateur hocha doucement la tête, tournant aussi le regard vers les yeux taquins de son ancien amant avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, sa tasse en main.

Un petit silence prit place pendant qu'il finissait sa boisson concentré sur la moquette, tandis qu'allongé sur le dos, l'auteur fixait pensivement le plafond.

-Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux maintenant ? Questionna finalement ce dernier.

-Il le faut ! Rétorqua Stiles.

-Alors faisons un manga !

Stiles cligna des yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Toi et moi, créons notre manga !

Jackson ressemblait à un enfant, les yeux plein d'étoiles et la mine rayonnante.

-On a toujours voulu le faire sans pouvoir ! Je ne peux pas dessiner et tu ne peux pas écrire, mais ensemble on peut ! Continua-t-il. Je dessinerais ce qui est secondaire et lorsque toutes tes idées pour le scénario partiront en vrille je les rééquilibrerais !

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, saisissant la main libre de l'illustrateur.

-On forme une équipe géniale ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ! S'exclama-t-il. Aller, Stiles…

Il offrit une moue adorable au brun qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Hors de question d'avoir un harem ou des filles avec des seins plus gros qu'une roue de bagnole !

Jackson rit, les comparaisons de l'artiste ressemblaient de plus en plus à celles de Lydia.

 **W**

Stiles resta quelques secondes figé après avoir ouvert la porte, surpris de tomber sur madame Whittemore.

-Votre fils n'est pas là… Souffla-t-il après l'avoir saluée.

-Je sais, en fait c'est vous que je viens voir.

-Oh…

Il s'écarta machinalement, encore sous le choc et elle pénétra timidement dans l'appartement.

-C'est l'anniversaire de mon père et je sais que Jackson déjeune avec lui, donc j'en ai profité pour passer.

Le brun mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre en hochant la tête, il avait souvent vécu ce genre de situation.

Celles ou les parents débarquaient pour lui interdire de _fréquenter_ , _pervertir_ et _contaminer_ leur enfant.

Il inspira, se préparant à un moment difficile.

-Installez-vous je vous en prie. Sourit-t-il malgré tout. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

-Un café s'il vous plait. Rétorqua la blonde en s'installant au comptoir alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté, en cuisine.

Elle ne dit plus rien ensuite, le suivant simplement des yeux et ça ne fit qu'accentuer son angoisse.

-Vous vouliez donc me voir ?

Elle tressaillit un peu, comme s'il la sortait de ses pensés.

-Je voudrais vous remercier pour la dernière fois… Souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment doué pour apaiser mon fils !

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Voilà, c'était le moment où elle faisait une remarque sur lui serrant la main de Jackson dans la sienne.

 _« Deux garçons ne font pas ça, vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! »_

Il se crispa, attendant la suite.

-Tristan et Scott me regardent toujours avec animosité et rancœur…

Elle fit une légère pause, jouant avec la gourmette à son poignet.

-A leurs yeux je suis « l'ennemi » !

Elle rit mais il était facile de voir qu'elle souffrait.

-Mais vous, la dernière fois, vous n'aviez pas l'air de me détester… Alors je me suis dis que peut-être…que…

Elle soupira, son visage exprimant toute sa lassitude.

-Mon fils me manque !

Le brun ne savait pas si les menaces arriveraient plus tard ou s'il avait vraiment eu tord sur toute la ligne.

-Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il écrive et vous l'avez jeté dehors quand il a refusé de céder !

Elle releva brusquement les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, je constate simplement…

Elle acquiesça.

-On pensait que l'écriture était un hobby, que ça ne lui offrirait aucun avenir et qu'il devait faire du droit ou du commerce pour reprendre la société. Rétorqua-t-elle. On était persuadé de savoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et on a fait l'erreur de croire que le menacer de lui couper les vivres et de le renier le ferait changer d'avis.

Il lui servit son café et elle le remercia.

-Vous savez, les parents font ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux pour leurs enfants… On pense pouvoir vous éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'on nous, pouvoir vous protéger des déceptions et des échecs douloureux mais au final…

-Votre fils va bien. Lança simplement Stiles en s'installant en face d'elle. Il n'est pas fait pour les affaires, c'est un artiste. Un écrivain talentueux et sensible qui a beaucoup à offrir aux autres.

Elle l'écoutait avec attention et il poursuivit.

-Ca n'a pas été facile pour lui de devoir écrire des romans à la chaine, même s'ils se sont tous très bien vendus, il avait plutôt honte du contenu… Mais je suppose qu'une partie de lui pensait qu'au moins comme ça il pouvait vous faire face, qu'il pouvait répondre à toutes vos critiques par _« regardez, mes livres sont tous des best-sellers »_ !

La blonde baissa la tête, l'impression qu'elle avait rendu son fils malheureux de plus en plus insoutenable.

-Mais il en a fini avec ça. Continua l'illustrateur. Il a laissé tombé cette partie de sa vie pour enfin se consacrer à quelque chose qu'il aime et…

Il sourit en attrapant sa tasse.

-Vous devriez le voir travailler, c'est vraiment fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il. Le voir aussi concentré, enthousiaste et heureux…

-Est-ce que c'est un projet que vous avez en commun ?

Stiles acquiesça, ses joues rougies par la gêne.

-J'aime mon fils vous savez… Souffla la blonde. Mais j'ai l'impression d'enchainer les gaffes à chaque fois que j'essaye de corriger mes erreurs. Il est tellement en colère contre son père et moi…

-C'est parce qu'il vous aime qu'il s'est senti aussi blessé par votre rejet.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, nous avons utilisé la plus horrible des solutions ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Et maintenant on ne peut même plus se parler sans qu'il ne se mette à hurler…

-Je pense que même s'il ne regrette pas ses choix, une partie de lui se sent coupable de vous avoir déçus et il est incapable voir que vous n'essayez pas de lui faire des reproches mais de recréer des liens. Expliqua Stiles. Il préfère vous repousser car il ne se sent pas capable de supporter un autre rejet.

Elle sortit un mouchoir, tentant très fort de ne pas trop pleurer et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sa mère adoptive aussi voulait rester digne et se montrer forte et sans faille en toute circonstance.

Il ressentit une soudaine envie de la voir et de l'enlacer.

Dommage que ses parents soient si peu présents dans sa vie…

Machinalement il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son avant bras, caché par le comptoir, envahi par l'envie pressante d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne se calme.

-Lorsqu'il était jeune on parlait de tout, il se confiait toujours à nous et maintenant…

Madame Whittemore étrangla un sanglot en serrant le poing, le ramenant un peu sur terre.

-Quel genre de mère suis-je pour que mon fils ne vienne même pas dire qu'il aime les hommes ?!

Stiles sursauta, sous le choc.

-Comment savez vous que…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je comprends pourquoi il était si en colère la dernière fois et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser si je vous ai blessé.

-Hun ?

L'illustrateur ne suivait plus du tout mais au moins ses idées noires étaient au second plan.

-J'ai osé lui présenter cette fille alors que vous et lui

-OH !

Stiles avait bondit hors du tabouret sous le regard ahuri de la blonde.

-Jackson et moi on n'est pas… Je veux dire c'est vrai qu'il aime aussi les hommes mais pas moi ! Enfin pas vraiment pas dans… Bref on n'est pas ensemble !

-Vous savez vous pouvez me le dire ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça et je suis au contraire ravie que mon fils ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien !

Le brun ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la mère de Jackson le prenait pour le petit ami de ce dernier et qu'en plus elle en était _« ravie »_

Où était passé le discours _« restez loin de ma progéniture »_ ?

Il inspira profondément avant de se rasseoir.

-Nous tenons beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Expliqua-t-il. Jackson a découvert depuis peu son attirance pour les hommes et moi je vis une rupture difficile, aucun de nous n'est prêt pour une quelconque relation amoureuse.

-Oh…

Elle sourit.

-Ca ne change rien à ce que j'ai dis dans le fond. Rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que vous fassiez parti de la vie de mon fils et j'espère que vous accepterez de rencontrer mon mari.

Il voulut répondre mais elle le devança.

-Il est plus affecté que moi par la situation et ne se sent plus capable de supporter les rejets de Jackson. Je suis sûre que rencontrer un ami de notre fils qui ne nous déteste pas lui ferait très plaisir.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça dans le dos de votre fils, c'est pourquoi vous devriez essayer de lui parler à nouveau.

-Mais il ne veut pas m'écouter !

-C'est que vous ne dites pas ce qu'il faut !

-Alors que dois-je dire ?

-La même chose qu'à moi… Sourit Stiles. Que vous êtes fière de lui, que vous l'aimez, que vous êtes désolée, qu'il vous manque…

-Que je pense que vous formez un très beau couple ? Le taquina celle qui se voyait déjà en belle mère comblée.

Stiles se contenta de balbutier en évitant son regard elle rit, se sentant enfin détendue.

 **W**

Tristan serrait sa fourchette et son couteau de toutes ses forces, résistant à l'envie de les planter dans le corps de Stiles.

Scott lui, comprenait enfin ce que le blond insinuait lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que son meilleur ami et l'écrivain s'entendaient _vraiment_ bien.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir, mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin un peu de temps libre, il prenait pleinement conscience du fait qu'il n'était plus du tout question de haine et d'injures.

Le développeur avait comme tous les 20 décembre, organisé une soirée de Noël avec une dizaine d'amis et ils en étaient au dessert.

Durant tout le repas, Stiles avait presque nourri Jackson, lui coupant sa viande comme s'il était un enfant.

Le châtain s'était blessé le poignet et même si ce n'était rien de grave, l'illustrateur le couvait comme s'il avait les deux bras dans le plâtre.

Loin de s'en plaindre, l'écrivain se laisser chouchouter avec le sourire, appréciant d'avoir l'entière attention de l'artiste et Scott trouvait cela insupportable.

Depuis leurs disputes leurs rapports étaient tendus et contrairement à d'habitude, Jackson n'avait rien fait pour alléger l'ambiance et se réconcilier avec lui.

Il semblait s'être éloigné de Tristan aussi d'une certaine manière et les choses le dépassaient totalement.

Que s'était-il passait pendant qu'il trimait comme un fou sur son jeu ?

Jackson et Stiles étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, tournés l'un vers l'autre plus que vers le reste de la tablée, l'un des genoux du brun entre les jambes de l'écrivain et Scott ne comptait plus le nombre de commentaires qu'il avait dû supporter, tous faisant l'éloge de l'adorable petit couple qu'ils formaient.

Le pire, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne niait ou ne semblait gêné, seul Tristan et lui s'entêtaient à rappeler que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble !

Stiles essuya du bout du pouce une trace de bûche au coin des lèvres de l'auteur et ce dernier suça son doigt, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde.

Matt l'un des invités émit un petit sifflement et Scott dut se retenir de lui envoyer son verre de vin à la figure.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras, Allison tentant apparemment d'avoir son attention.

Il se tourna vers elle, peinant à cacher son agacement et elle lui offrit un sourire inquiet.

-Ca va ?

Scott fronça les sourcils avant de suivre le regard de sa petite amie, remarquant enfin que ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa précieuse nappe hors de prix.

-Quelqu'un veut un café ?! S'exclama-t-il en cognant sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Stiles lui lança un regard étrange avant de se lever.

-Je vais m'en occuper !

-Attend je vais t'aider.

-Non Jackson, toi tu restes assis !

-Je ne suis pas handicapé Princesse !

-Princesse ? Commenta Brooke, une jeune femme aux cheveux fushia.

L'illustrateur roula des yeux.

-Quoi, tu ne trouves pas que mon Stiles est plus joli que toutes les princesses Disney réunies ? Sourit Jackson

La princesse en question lui donna un coup dans les côtes avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

-C'est vrai qu'il est plus féminin et délicat que Brooke ! S'exclama Matt.

Cette fois ci, ce fut à son tour de se prendre un coup, sauf que la jeune femme frappait beaucoup plus fort que l'artiste et lorsqu'il se pencha vers l'avant elle en profitant pour lui écraser le visage dans sa part de bûche, entrainant l'hilarité du reste des convives.

-Sérieux mec tu n'as vraiment pas choisi la plus facile ! Se moqua Edward, le meilleur ami de Matt.

Ce dernier et Brooke sortaient ensemble depuis dix ans et formaient l'un des couples les plus solides de leur petite bande.

Pourtant au départ personne n'aurait parié sur eux.

La jeune femme était sublime mais bien loin des gouts du brun à l'époque.

Il ne sortait qu'avec des filles sages, douces, dociles, discrètes et Brooke était exubérante, sexy, indépendante, imprévisible et se comportait souvent comme un garçon manqué.

Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se plaigne de son comportement outrancier et excessif tandis qu'elle ne cessait de se moquer de son cerveau limité et de sa personnalité ennuyeuse.

Puis un jour, à la surprise de tous, après un mois de vacances ils avaient débarqué au lycée en tant que sex-friends pour finalement finir en petit couple inséparable lors de la remise des diplômes.

Et il s'avérait que le si tempéré Matt était du genre à arracher la tête des hommes trainant trop prêt de sa moitié et que la si sauvage et indépendante Brooke était incapable de rester plus de trois jours loin de son homme au risque de déprimer sévèrement.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre !

La jeune femme entraina son homme vers la salle de bain pour le débarbouiller.

-Par pitié ne faites pas comme à mon anniversaire ! Gémit Jackson.

-Interdiction de baiser dans ma baignoire ! Gronda Tristan.

-Bande de jaloux ! Lâcha Matt tandis que sa fiancé leur tirait la langue.

Stiles rit, amusé par la situation, tandis que Scott qui sortait les tasses à côté de lui n'avait pas dit un mot, gardant un visage fermé.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda l'artiste.

Il ne dit rien, soupirant simplement avant de se retourner pour enlacer son meilleur ami.

Le dessinateur voulut se dégager, pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais le brun le serra plus fort et il cessa de bouger.

Les convives étaient peu surpris de voir Scott aussi affectueux envers l'illustrateur, mais Allison détourna le regard avant de prétexter un besoin pressent et le sourire de Jackson disparut complètement.

-J'ai oublié un cadeau dans ma voiture, je vais le chercher… Lâcha finalement Scott en libérant son ami, fuyant presque vers la sortie.

L'autre ne put dire un mot, le regardant partir, impuissant.

Il finit par se reprendre, offrant un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant au reste des invités.

-Bon, qui a encore des histoires embarrassantes sur Jackson à me raconter ?!

 **W**

-Edward tu peux me passer le tabouret dans le coin à ta gauche ? Lança Stiles alors qu'il se battait avec le tapis.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il souffla, lâchant la lourde tapisserie pour se tourner vers le jeune homme.

Le voyant figé, complètement perdu, concentré sur je ne sais quoi, il se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés.

-Edward ?

A nouveau, le châtain ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Il avança donc encore, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'hypnotisait à ce point là.

C'était l'un de ses tableaux, un portrait qu'il avait sorti pour l'emballer et l'offrir à une de ses amies.

-Il te plait ? Questionna-t-il, son épaule touchant la sienne.

Ce dernier tressaillit mais ne quitta pas l'œuvre des yeux, comme incapable de s'en détacher.

-C'est…Je ne trouve même pas de mot !

Le jeune homme était vraiment sous le charme.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un dessin pouvait être aussi….

Stiles sourit, touché.

-C'est parce que le modèle est quelqu'un de sublime en tout point de vu et qu'il ne m'a jamais rien caché de ses parts d'ombres. Expliqua-t-il. Et parce qu'on ressent l'affection que j'ai pour lui.

-Tu…tu…Vous êtes proche ?

-C'est mon premier amour !

-Je croyais que c'était Scott ?!

-Avant lui, de la maternelle à mes 15 ans, il y a eu 'Ry !

-'Ry ?

-Il s'appelle Harry et on a pratiquement été élevés ensemble.

-Harry… Souffla Edward en se perdant à nouveau dans sa contemplation.

-Il a du mal à rester en place hein ? Railla Tristan.

Jackson qui observait Stiles et son ami de loin se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu cesses de lui accorder de l'attention une seconde et il est déjà en train d'en chercher ailleurs.

L'auteur serra le poing.

Se souvenant que c'était une période de fête, il s'éloigna, allant comme prévu chercher le roman que Brooke voulait lui emprunter.

Cependant Tristan le suivit.

-Mais sérieux tu ne voix pas que pour ce mec toi ou un autre c'est pareil ? Je suis sûr qu'il cherche juste à récupérer Scott au final !

-Sors de ma chambre ! Grogna l'écrivain. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir alors barre toi !

-Quoi, tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un avec une queue pour faire des découvertes c'est ça ? Continua le blond. C'est pour ça que tu es obsédé par ce sac d'os ?

Il verrouilla la porte avant de retirer son pull.

-Mais moi aussi je peux te divertir, et je suis sûr que je peux faire ça beaucoup mieux que lui.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour tes conneries !

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Tristan se colla contre Jackson, l'appuyant à l'armoire derrière lui et l'écrivain fut aussi surpris qu'en colère.

-Arrête ça immédiatement avant de le regretter ! Siffla l'auteur, les dents serrées.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, remontant son genou contre son sexe, sa langue mordillant son oreille pendant que ses mains glissaient sous son pull.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça… Susurra-t-il. Aucun de mes amants ne s'est jamais plaint…

Il soupira lascivement en frottant son nez contre son cou, mais le châtain le saisit fermement par les bras pour le repousser sans douceur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi bordel ? Hurla Jackson fou de rage.

Tristan qui s'était retrouvé à ses pieds, les fesses sur le parquet le regardait sans comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me lances un regard pareil ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne comprennes pas ce qui cloche putain !

Il donna un grand coup dans l'armoire, oubliant que son poignet était encore fragile.

-Mais qui es-tu ? Je ne te reconnais pas ! Cria-t-il. Tu te montre horrible avec Stiles, tu passes tes nerfs sur Theo, tu m'agresses sans raison depuis des semaines et soudainement tu me sors ce numéro de salope en manque ?

Il s'éloigna, l'enjambant sans le regarder.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Poursuivit-il sur le même ton. A ce qu'on baise pour régler nos problèmes ?

Il ramassa le pull échoué au sol avant de le jeter près de lui.

-Tu as deux minutes pour quitter ma chambre ! Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

En ouvrant la porte il tomba sur Theo mais l'ignora, fonçant directement vers le salon, toujours hors de lui.

Le brun avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour lui tendre la main, mais ce dernier la frappa, le repoussant sans ménagement.

-Si tu avais accepté de m'aider les choses auraient fonctionné ! Cracha-t-il en se relevant.

-Non ça n'aurait rien changé ! En fait même si Jackson était dingue de toi depuis des années, en voyant ce que tu es devenu il t'aurait repoussé de la même façon !

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste, tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as plus toute mon attention ?!

Theo recula, l'air dépité.

-Le mec qui me plait, celui dont je te parle depuis des semaines et que j'ai invité mais dont tu n'as surement même pas retenu le non, il est là ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je lui dis que j'allais chercher mon meilleur pote pour lui présenter mais je suppose que je ne suis pas prêt de le retrouver…

Tristan ne dit rien, l'ignorant et il choisit de partir, blessé, déçu et malgré tout inquiet.

Mais lorsqu'en retournant dans le salon il vit son invité coiffé d'un bonnet de père noël rouge un sourire tendre vint immédiatement fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Isaac était à ses yeux la créature la plus adorable au monde.

Jamais personne ne l'avait à ce point là attendri, touché et fasciné.

Le châtain était pourtant très loin de son genre habituel, il n'aurait même jamais cru pouvoir être un jour attiré par un homme pareil !

Le style sombre, ni vraiment gothique ni complètement emo, mais totalement rock voire "destroy"

Pas mal de tatouages et de piercings, des cheveux toujours décoiffés, partant dans tous les sens et un regard clair variant entre le bleu d'un ciel d'été et le gris d'avant une tempête.

Isaac était chanteur dans le groupe de rock qu'il avait formé au collège avec ses meilleurs potes, mais pour gagner sa vie il prenait des photos.

C'était même un excellent photographe de mode que sa patronne avait engagé pour promouvoir sa future collection haute couture.

Theo avait eu un véritable coup de foudre.

Lui qui se pensait incapable de ressentir autre chose que du désir, qui croyait qu'il passerait sa vie à s'amuser sans attache ni prise de tête avait littéralement fondu face au sourire rayonnant du jeune homme.

Aucun sourire au monde n'était aussi sublime, il en était certain.

Le photographe avait du caractère et son look lui donnait des allures de rebelles mais en réalité il était ultra sensible, très à l'écoute, toujours prêt à aider les autres et intimidé lorsque l'attention se portait sur lui.

Bref Isaac était parfait.

Son corps, sa façon de bouger, sa voix, son rire, ses mimiques, son expression concentrée lorsqu'il travaillait, ses discours enflammées et engagés, sa douceur, sa simplicité…

Theo aimait absolument tout chez lui et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Depuis leur rencontre, tout son monde s'était mis à tourner autour de l'artiste.

Et pourtant il ne savait même pas si ce dernier avait une quelconque attirance pour les hommes…

Mais il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'il eu droit à un sourire timide l'idée de l'enlever pour s'exiler sur une ile déserte ne lui parut plus si folle que ça.

 **W**

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Stiles attrapa la tasse que lui tendait Jackson.

-Ton poignet !

-Ca va, je peux encore te faire un chocolat et te l'apporter ! Sourit l'écrivain. Bien que j'adore quand tu es aux petits soins pour moi !

Il s'assit sur la balancelle de la terrasse à côté du brun, les enveloppant tous les deux dans la couverture qu'il avait amené tandis que l'autre couvrait leurs jambes avec la sienne.

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es isolé pendant que tout le monde fait la fête ? Questionna l'écrivain.

-J'avais juste envie de voir la lune, elle est magnifique…

-Tu penses à Ethan ?

Stiles garda quelques instants le silence.

-Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi, qu'il a envie de m'appeler, qu'il se sent seul et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Rétorqua-t-il finalement. On avait nos habitudes pour les fêtes et quand je pense à l'année dernière…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Jackson ne dit rien, le laissant se confier malgré son envie de changer de sujet.

-J'ai la chance de vous avoir de… de t'avoir toi…

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

-Mais Ethan n'est pas doué pour aller vers les autres, il a tendance à se refermer sur lui-même et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Expliqua-t-il. Alors j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un à ses côtés, même si c'est un nouvel amant, même si c'est quelqu'un qui finira par me remplacer…

L'auteur se tourna sur le côté, attirant Stiles contre lui pour qu'il cale son dos contre torse, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de son bassin.

Il appuya son menton sur son épaule en inspirant son odeur, son nez chatouillant sa nuque.

-Ca va aller… Souffla-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas déprimer pour les fêtes, je ne te laisserais pas le temps de penser à lui !

L'artiste but une gorgé de son chocolat en regardant le ciel.

-Il neige ! Sourit-il, la main tendue.

Jackson la saisit dans les siennes.

-Arrête de sortir sans gant, tu vas finir par vraiment tomber malade !

-Si j'attrape froid je me collerais à toi pour te contaminer !

-Hey, c'est mesquin ça !

-Comme ça on pourra rester au chaud en mode siamois pendant des jours !

Le châtain se sentit comme souvent envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse, il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de l'illustrateur en souriant tendrement.

-On n'a pas besoin d'être malade pour faire ça !

-Tu crois ?

L'écrivain hocha la tête en déposant un baiser derrière son oreille.

Stiles frissonna, se blottissant un peu plus dans l'étreinte.

-Est-ce que Tristan t'en veut encore de ne pas passer noël chez lui cette année ?

Jackson se tendit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui pour le moment…

-Ne me dis pas que votre dispute s'est encore aggravée ?! S'exclama le brun en se tournant vers lui.

-Stiles, s'il te plait…

Voyant sa mine fermée, le dessinateur lui embrassa la joue avant de s'installer à nouveau confortablement.

-Tu n'appréhendes pas trop de passer le 24 chez tes parents ?

-Tu seras là…

-Oui, mais je me demande si je fais bien de venir…

-Tu ne veux plus ? S'inquiéta l'écrivain.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est des retrouvailles familiales et

-Retrouvailles rendues possible par je cite _« l'adorable et si joli garçon avec lequel tu vis ! »_

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son air gêné.

-Ta mère pense toujours qu'on sort ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouaip !

-Même si on lui a expliqué la situation elle ne nous croit pas, elle fait juste semblant ?

-Ouaip!

-Il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'elle change d'avis ?

-Absolument aucun !

-Et on va avoir droit à la totale pour le dîner ?

-Oh oui!

Le brun posa sa tasse à ses pieds avant de se tourner vers l'écrivain.

-Tu es heureux ?

L'autre le regarda droit dans les yeux et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, se laissant imprégner par les diverses émotions qui flottaient autour d'eux.

Jackson passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, retirant quelques flocons.

-Je voulais arrêter d'écrire comme une machine, tu m'as donné le courage de le faire, je pensais ne jamais pouvoir réaliser mon tout premier rêve mais grâce à toi il est devenu possible, il me manquait une partie de mon identité pour me sentir complet, tu m'as aidé à la trouver, je fuyais mes parents en espérant plus que tout pouvoir les retrouver et j'ai enfin fini par les entendre me dire qu'ils étaient fiers de moi parce que tu as su nous réunir.

Il caressa sa joue, prenant délicatement son visage en coupe.

-Je commence enfin à comprendre qui je suis et ce dont j'ai besoin… Souffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Et si tu ne me quittes pas, si tu me laisses continuer à grandir à tes côtés alors je sais que je finirais par être plus heureux que jamais.

Une fois sa phrase finit, Jackson se sentit gêné, presque honteux et il détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

Malgré l'émotion, Stiles choisit alors de faire comme si de rien n'était et de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais que notre relation devient super officielle ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'écrivain parut perdu.

-Et bien Lydia et Erica sont aussi invitées pour le 24 donc en gros tes parents rencontrent les miens !

-Mon dieu, tu crois qu'ils vont parler mariage ? S'affola faussement l'auteur en entrant dans le jeu.

-Vu l'attitude de ta mère et comme c'est un peu le métier de 'Dy on a aucune chance d'y échapper ! Rit le brun.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà planifié ton mariage d depuis des années !

-Depuis le primaire tu veux dire !

-Tu crois qu'elle a prévu une belle robe de princesse ? Plaisanta Jackson.

Stiles lui pinça la cuisse avant de s'attaquer à ses côtes et en se débattant il les fit basculer de la balancelle.

C'est comme ça que Scott les trouva, allongés dans la neige, sur la terrasse, riant comme des enfants, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

-On ouvre les cadeaux ! Lança-t-il froidement.

-Oh… Lâcha Stiles, un peu mal à l'aise face au ton et à l'expression de son meilleur ami.

Jackson l'aida à se relever, époussetant la neige sur son corps en le frottant pour le réchauffer.

-Rentre vite, tu vas attraper froid !

Le dessinateur acquiesça, rejoignant rapidement l'intérieur, pressé de s'éloigner du développeur.

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise en sa présence dernièrement.

Scott referma la porte derrière son ami, s'avança doucement vers l'écrivain qui soutenait son regard, la mine aussi sombre que lui.


	3. Partie 3

**Les personnages sont à** **Jeff Davis, Rod Ethan et compagnie**

 **Titre** : **New Life**  
 **Genre:** Romance/Amitié/Hurt-Comfort/Guimauve/Angst/Famille  
 **Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors de l'univers Teen Wolf) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
 **Pairing:** Stackson (Jackson/Stiles)  
 **Raiting:** NC-17 pour la dernière partie  
 **Résumé:** _-Tu penses que quelque chose comme un coup de foudre à retardement ça existe ? Que tu peux tomber amoureux au premier regard de quelqu'un que tu as connu des années avant sans n'avoir rien senti ? Ou que tu peux tomber amoureux mais ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard en retrouvant cette personne ?  
-Je pense qu'en amour tout est possible surtout lorsque comme toi et moi on est de véritables boulets !_

* * *

Note 1 : Bon la dernière partie fait 92 pages environ... Plus longue que prévue ! Je sais que cette histoire est vraiment bizarre, que les personnages sont incroyablement étranges et que l'évolution du Stackson est limite tordue mais j'ai aimé écrire cette histoire, parce que les relations amoureuses sont toutes spéciales, particulières et parfois elles se déroulent de manière étrange !

Note 2 : Oui Stiles chiale beaucoup et Jackson est un type « trop » bien, presque parfait ! Ca me perturbe ! XD Donc chapitre encore plus dégoulinant que les autres, avec romance, sourires niais, regards mielleux et toute la panoplie ! J'assume !

Note 3 : Il y a aussi beaucoup de conneries et "d'humour" de merde ! Mais bon déjà que j'écris sans drame... Oui j'ai besoin d'être félicitée pour cet exploit ! Tristan est un peu psycho sur les bords je crois mais c'est un gentil psycho ! Et Theo hum…. Sinon niveau personnages et WTF, Cora est bien la grande sœur de Jackson. Ca n'a pas une importante capitale mais je préfère prévenir ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il y a un truc dans leurs caractères qui m'a poussé à ça ! Pour le personnage de Bradley il s'agit de Bradley Simpson du groupe de The Vamp qui forme avec Tristan le (Tradley) pairing le plus adorable sur ma très longue liste de couples ! Non vraiment, c'est limite écœurant tant de guimauve ! Mais bon ce qui a fait que j'ai eu un coup de foudre par hasard total alors que je n'écoute même pas leur groupe… Sinon oui, je préfère Kira à Allison et j'ai aimé son caractère ici. Et oui j'ai fais du recyclage d'ex ! XD Mais croyez moi, dans les bandes c'est très souvent le cas !

Note 4 : Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que mes lemon donc si vous avez envie de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, surtout ne vous gênez pas... Il n'est d'après moi pas sexy ou hard ou émotionnel ou drôle, et même pas coquin ! Il est juste à effacer ! Pourquoi mon cerveau n'abandonne pas l'idée d'en écrire?! Oui oui je me plains **toujours** de mes lemon, autant vous prévenir. Bref présence de sexe détaillé alors âmes prudes…. Il y a quelques mots un peu vulgaires ici et là, pour cadrer avec certaines scènes, rien de choquant mais autant prévenir ! Pour la chanson j'ai hésité à mettre les paroles dans le texte, mais sans ça me paraissait étrange vu la scène donc... Il s'agit au fait de "My Skin" par Natalie Merchant ou encore (au choix) la cover by Riyo.

Note 5 : Les personnages secondaires prennent beaucoup de place, notamment Tristan qui a quand même un rôle « important » et aussi pas mal Scott au final et je peux comprendre sans mal que ça fasse fuir quasiment tout le monde (déjà qu'on n'est pas nombreux) surtout que Tristan ne fait même pas partie du fandom TW ! Mais il faut savoir que j'accorde généralement beaucoup d'importance aux personnages secondaires et que 95% du temps ils ont une histoire, un passé et une évolution avec moi. Je déteste avoir des personnages secondaires qui sont importants dans l'histoire, qu'on voit très souvent mais dont on ne sait rien et qui n'ont pas de « place ». Bref, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va changer, comme mon amour pour les OOC et relations WTF ! J'ai d'ailleurs un bonus pour offrir une « fin » à Théo, Scott et Tristan ! Mais je ne sais pas quand il sera écrit si j'en ferais une version TW ! Bref juste pour prévenir que oui, il y a pas mal de personnages et oui ils prennent de la place !

Note 6 : Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais si ce n'est pas le cas dites-le moi ! Ca fait plus d'un an que j'essaye de rattraper mon retard à cause d'un problème qui a fait que je suis passé à coté de beaucoup de mp et commentaires donc je suis méfiante maintenant ! Merci au reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas compte. Je ne peux pas vous répondre mais vos messages sont très appréciés aussi ! Désolés pour les fautes, les erreurs/oublis et la mise en page !

Note 7 : C'est fou comme bosser sur ces vielles histoires m'occupe l'esprit ! C'est très appréciable ! Du coup le prochain post ce sera une version de « The first time » avec Scott et Stiles cette fois ! Un TS cliché, guimauve, dégoulinant avec un lemon sans fin ! ^^

 **NC-17**

* * *

" _ **Baby dry your eyes  
And say goodbye  
Get ready for a New Life  
Ooh baby everything is gonna be alright  
Ooh baby baby you deserve a New Life  
You make me say oh oh oh  
You really need to let him go oh oh  
Ooh baby baby you deserve a New Life  
Oh baby baby you deserve a New Life  
I could give you New Life"**_

* * *

 **Décembre**

-Vraiment, vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont le prendre ?

Stiles grimaça, son portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule pendant qu'il mélangeait sa pâte.

-Très bien. Souffla-t-il. Oui si vous avez un autre appartement j'apprécierai que vous me préveniez.

Il raccrocha, déçu de voir qu'un nouveau bien lui passait sous le nez.

-Pourquoi tu cherches un appartement ?

Le brun sursauta, lâchant presque sa spatule.

-Oh Jackson, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé.

L'autre fit non de la tête.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu un appartement ?

Stiles baissa la tête vers son saladier.

-Et bien je ne vais pas retourner vivre avec Ethan et ici c'était provisoire donc il est temps que je me trouve un chez moi.

-Hors de question !

L'illustrateur écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Il est hors de question que tu vives seul !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant tu sais…

-HORS DE QUESTION !

Stiles n'avait aucune envie de vivre seul, c'était évident. Il n'en avait jamais été capable et sa rupture avec Ethan n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Jackson imaginait déjà le brun en train de déprimer seul dans un appartement désert, se soulant en écoutant des chansons déprimantes ou s'envoyant en l'air avec le premier venu avant de s'en rendre malade.

Il le voyait partir dans ses délires effrayants, succomber à ses crises de panique et se faire du mal dans un état second jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne le ramène sur terre.

Et toutes ces images l'oppressaient, l'empêchant de respirer correctement alors que la peur d'être séparé de lui s'ajoutait à ses craintes.

-Jackson, je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je vous libère et que je pense à l'avenir.

-Mais rien ne presse !

-Ca fait déjà bien trop longtemps ! J'ai abusé de votre hospitalité et…

Il marqua une pause, hésitant légèrement.

-Ca sera mieux pour Scott et Tristan.

L'auteur laissa planer un petit silence avant de répondre.

-Très bien ! Prenons un appart !

-Quoi ?!

-Toi et moi, vivons ensemble ! Éclaircit l'écrivain comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Mais enfin, tu n'as aucune raison de déménager, tu vis ici depuis des années ! Tu es chez toi !

-Ce ne sont que des murs, ce n'est pas chez moi ! Rétorqua tranquillement Jackson. Il est temps que je songe à l'avenir aussi et que j'arrête de vivre comme un étudiant.

Le dessinateur reprit le mélange de sa pâte, évitant ainsi de le regarder.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi quitter une collocation pour une autre marquera une quelconque évolution dans ta vie…

-Oh non Stiles, pas à moi ! Rétorqua l'autre. Nous savons tous les deux que vivre à quatre ici et vivre à deux ailleurs c'est deux choses totalement différentes. Ne fais pas comme si ça n'était pas une étape de plus vers l'avenir…

L'illustrateur ne dit rien, faussement concentré sur sa mixture qu'il malmenait sans doute un peu.

-Tu sais que c'est une idée géniale ! Continua l'écrivain. On a le même fonctionnement, le même mode de vie, on n'empiète pas sur la vie de l'autre, on est complices, complémentaires, on a aucun problème de communication et on adore être collés l'un à l'autre !

Il se rapprocha encore, contournant le comptoir.

-En plus ça sera l'idéal pour bosser sur notre manga !

Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Stiles, le stoppant dans le massacre de sa pâte.

-Aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… Sourit-il. On est fait pour vivre ensemble !

Le brun lâcha sa spatule, se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à vivre avec quelqu'un.

-Je ne suis pas _« quelqu'un »._ Répondit simplement Jackson.

-Justement… Je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec quelqu'un comme toi, avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens autant…

L'écrivain posa une main de chaque côté de son corps, s'appuyant sur le comptoir, le bloquant sans pour autant le toucher.

-Non, le truc c'est que tu n'as envie de vivre avec personne d'autre que moi… Souffla-t-il. Et tu ne veux surtout pas être loin de moi…

L'artiste posa une main sur le torse de Jackson et lui-même ne savait si c'était pour le repousser ou non.

Dans tous les cas il ne fit rien de plus, les yeux rivés sur la chaine qui pendait au cou du châtain.

C'était un cadeau de sa part, un pendentif en or, en forme de petit ours, comme ceux en gélatine que l'on trouvait dans les paquets de bonbons.

Sauf que celui-ci était bien plus lourd et coutait une fortune !

-Je ne suis pas en train de presser les choses ou d'exiger quoique ce soit… Murmura l'écrivain en se penchant vers lui. Tu le sais non ?

Stiles acquiesça en fermant les yeux et Jackson déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Alors, vivons ensemble !

 **W**

Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme prévu.

A la base, Jackson devait passer le 24 avec ses parents, Stiles et ses deux « mères » poules.

Seulement la grande sœur de l'écrivain avait décidé qu'elle aussi passerait noël avec eux.

Ou plus exactement, avec eux, son petit ami et la famille de ce dernier.

Et évidement il avait fallu qu'après des années à le côtoyer quasiment tous les jours, la jeune femme se mette en couple avec Connor, le frère jumeau de Tristan !

Theo qui passait toujours les fêtes avec son meilleur ami mais qui cette année n'en avait plus très envie avait été convié, accompagné de Isaac, lui aussi trop loin des siens.

Et finalement le dîner en petit comité avait pris de l'ampleur.

Mais jusqu'ici tout le monde avait su se tenir et Jackson se focalisait sur les choses positives.

Même si tout n'était évidement pas résolu avec ses parents, ils arrivaient à discuter et échanger sans querelles ni reproches, même en abordant des sujets comme l'écriture ou son avenir. Il était ravi de voir Cora rayonnante de bonheur au bras de Connor, Theo souriant comme un abruti à chaque souffle d'Isaac et Lydia roucoulant au bras d'Erica.

Puis surtout, il était avec Stiles.

A chaque fois que la conversation devenait tendue, que Tristan faisait une remarque, le brun trouvait le moyen de détourner son attention, l'apaisant pour l'empêcher de gâcher la soirée.

Il savait à quel point les tensions avec son ami l'affectaient et il faisait tout pour lui changer les idées et ne pas le laisser sombrer dans la déprime un soir aussi précieux que celui-ci.

-Au fait bébé, tu as eu des nouvelles de Malia, quand est ce qu'elle débarque ? Lança Lydia en piquant un marron dans l'assiette de sa compagne.

-Et bien je devrais tout juste avoir le temps de lui peindre un nouveau tableau ! Rétorqua Stiles.

-Je pensais que tu avais prévu de lui offrir le sublime portrait de 'Ry ?

-Oui, mais je l'ai offert à quelqu'un d'autre finalement.

La rousse lâcha sa fourchette sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tu as quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ok, à quel point ce mec était canon ?!

L'illustrateur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je l'ai donné à un ami de Jackson et Scott, il s'appelle Edward.

-Tu parles du nouveau modèle de « Taboo » dont le corps à moitié nu est accroché partout en ville ?! S'étrangla presque sa meilleure amie. Le branleur au cerveau limité qui est incapable de penser avec autre chose que sa queue ?!

-'Dy ! Rosit Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil aux parents de Jackson.

La sœur de celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la description de ce sale gosse.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que parmi tous les Edward que doit compter le pays tu aie immédiatement pensé à ce mec ou avoir pitié de lui au vu des termes que tu utilises pour le décrire ? Questionna Erica.

-J'ai vu des photos de lui avec les garçons chez eux ! Puis c'est forcement lui ! Il faut au moins être aussi canon que ça pour réussir l'exploit de se faire offrir ce tableau ! Rétorqua sa petite amie. Stiles a refusé de très grosses sommes pour le garder et juré que seule Malia pourrait l'avoir !

Elle se tourna vers le brun.

-Alors c'est lui n'est ce pas ? Insista-t-elle. Tu as craqué pour son regard orgasmique et son sourire de tombeur?!

Instinctivement, Jackson vint poser sa main sur celle de Stiles qui noua leurs doigts et sa mère qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène sourit tendrement.

-Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas aussi superficiel que tu le penses. Répondit l'illustrateur. Et si je lui ai offert le tableau c'est parce que c'est le premier à réellement l'apprécier.

Lydia ne dit rien, mais elle en voulait plus et son meilleur ami le savait.

-Je détestais le regard qu'avaient les gens qui voulaient l'acheter et je détestais encore plus lorsqu'ils me demandaient si j'avais le numéro du modèle. Ajouta donc ce dernier. Edward, était réellement hypnotisé et touché par ce que j'avais essayé de capturer, de transmettre.

Il rit un peu.

-Et il semblait croire que j'avais peint une espèce de créature divine sortie tout droit d'un songe et non un être de chair et de sang ! Ca m'a beaucoup touché, aussi bien en tant qu'artiste qu'en tant que presque siamois de Harry !

La rousse le fixa encore quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur l'assiette d'Erica où elle se servait allégrement depuis le début du repas.

-Malia va te tuer !

-Elle n'est pas censée savoir que je devais lui offrir !

-Oui mais quand elle va apprendre que tu l'as donné…

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes œuvres !

-Allons, allons, on sait tous qu'elle peut être très flippante lorsqu'il s'agit de son 'Ry!

La conversation se poursuivit, chacun y allant de son commentaire pour finir par dévier vers d'autres sujets, mais Jackson décrocha, concentré sur son père et son air détendu.

Il était heureux de le voir ainsi.

Sa mère était une femme en apparence dure car elle devait remplir le rôle de chef de famille et gérer l'entreprise d'une main de fer, son époux en étant incapable.

C'était un homme plutôt effacé, qui préférait gâter que punir et qui n'avait jamais dis de mal de personne.

Il était doux, compréhensif et c'est de lui que l'écrivain tenait sa sensibilité et son intérêt pour les autres.

C'était lui qui lui avait appris à prendre soin des gens chers à son cœur, lui qui lui avait appris à ne pas rester fâché avec ses proches, à ne pas avoir peur de faire le premier pas, même s'il n'était pas le fautif.

Mais dernièrement les choses étaient plus difficiles.

Machinalement son regard se tourna vers Tristan qui était occupé à assassiner Stiles et Isaac du regard.

Cette fois ci, Jackson ne voulait pas être celui qui s'effacerait.

Il avait toujours mis ses propres reproches de côté, que ce soit avec ses parents, sa sœur ou ses amis, il avait toujours été celui qui effaçait tout, celui qui encaissait les blessures sans rien dire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait assez.

Lui aussi avait le droit d'être en colère, de se sentir blessé et déçu.

Il était épuisé de se faire rejeter par Tristan à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'amener à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas et il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'éloigner de Stiles pour faire plaisir à Scott.

L'époque où il se mettait en quatre pour satisfaire les autres, quitte à s'oublier lui-même était définitivement révolue !

Il était inquiet pour le blond, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours allait vers lui pour essayer de le pousser à se confier et il ne pouvait plus faire comme si son comportement ne le blessait pas.

Alors cette fois ci ce serait à Tristan de faire le premier pas.

Il attendrait que son ami soit enfin prêt à s'expliquer, ensuite ils pourraient régler leurs problèmes et finir par se retrouver.

Dernièrement, il avait comprit qu'il pouvait être égoïste, qu'il avait le droit de songer à son bonheur, ses désirs et ses rêves.

Puisque le blond s'évertuait à le repousser alors il allait s'occuper de quelqu'un qui désirait son aide.

Stiles avait besoin de lui.

Besoin de quelqu'un qui l'empêche de sombrer, de faire des conneries qu'il regretterait, de quelqu'un qui lui fasse retrouver confiance en lui.

Il avait besoin d'un ami.

Besoin d'être aimé.

Et l'écrivain ne voulait laisser cette place à personne d'autre.

 **W**

-Oh vient ici mon gendre que je te fasse un gros câlin !

Lydia avait peut être un peu trop bu, c'est ce que tout le monde pensa en la voyant trébucher sur Jackson pour l'enlacer avec force.

L'écrivain sourit, lui rendant son étreinte.

Il adorait ce petit bout de femme et sa moitié.

-Heureux que mon cadeau te plaise.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, laissant une belle trace rouge avant de rejoindre les bras de sa blonde, installée dans l'un des canapés.

Ils en étaient à l'ouverture des cadeaux et la rousse avait littéralement bondit de joie en découvrant une très vielle édition, quasiment introuvable et totalement hors de prix des Fleurs du Mal.

-Aller Jackson c'est à ton tour d'ouvrir un cadeau ! S'exclama Stiles

L'auteur sourit, complètement sous le charme.

Le brun n'était pas ivre mais son niveau d'excitation dépassait largement celui de sa meilleure amie. Il avait été choisi comme père noël et c'est donc lui qui dans un déguisement dix fois trop grand s'amusait à distribuer les cadeaux, tournant autour du sapin en sautillant de joie.

La boite était très lourde et l'écrivain fronça les sourcils en la déballant, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.

Lorsqu'il vit la machine à écrire, il leva immédiatement le regard pour croiser celui nerveux de Tristan.

Jackson avait craqué pour l'objet la dernière fois qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir tous les deux sans se disputer et il savait que le cadeau venait forcement du blond.

Il caressa l'objet en souriant avant de se lever pour rejoindre son ami qui se tortillait mal à l'aise au bout de son fauteuil.

-Merci…

Lorsque l'écrivain fut en face de lui, Tristan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever, un peu comme un automate.

L'autre l'attira contre lui, le serrant fort malgré son absence de réaction.

-Merci. Répéta Jackson

Alors d'abord hésitant, le blond finit par poser ses mains sur son dos, sentant un sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge.

Doucement, il l'enlaça à son tour, sans se soucier des larmes qui lui chatouillaient les joues.

Stiles sourit avant de faire silencieusement signe aux autres de rejoindre la salle à manger, ce qu'ils firent tous le plus discrètement possible, espérant que les deux autres puissent enfin s'expliquer.

Ces derniers restèrent enlacés encore de longs instants, avant que Jackson ne se détache, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Il offrit à son ami un petit sourire, essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Tristan déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'auteur recula un peu en clignant des yeux, pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tris' ?

-Je t'aime. Souffla le blond. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Jackson comprit enfin l'expression _« le ciel vous tombe sur la tête »_ car c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il regarda son ami, sous le choc, son cerveau au bord de la surchauffe à force de traiter les millions d'informations et de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient de toute part.

Oh mon dieu ! C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi et Tristan ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps d'intégrer ses propos.

-Je savais que tu étais jaloux de Stiles, mais tu l'es aussi de Isaac alors je… Et puis tu n'as jamais… Enfin on…

L'écrivain se tut, faisant quelques pas, tournant sur lui-même de manière assez risible.

-Mais depuis quand tu…

-La fin du lycée je suppose.

Jackson vacilla, portant une main à son front.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien vu !

Tristan était comme un frère pour lui, au même titre que Edward et Matt. Ils avaient tous grandis ensemble, presque comme une seule et même famille et jamais il ne les avaient vu d'un autre œil.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'un deux puisse le voir autrement.

C'était quelque chose de tellement incroyable que son cerveau ne pouvait y croire !

Même maintenant, même avec l'aveu du blond, il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser.

-Je…je suis désolé… Je…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je l'ai parfaitement bien caché et je ne me suis jamais comporté avec toi différemment.

-En fait je pensais que peut être tu aimais Theo mais…

L'auteur était totalement perdu et Tristan réalisa qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais soupçonné ses sentiments pour lui.

Son meilleur ami avait raison, son comportement de _salope en manque_ ne l'avait en rien aidé à transmettre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

-Je ne pensais pas te le dire, en fait je pensais même que ça finirait par disparaitre. Expliqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pas du tout même, mais quand Stiles est arrivé, quand vous vous êtes rapprochés, ça l'est devenu…

Jackson hocha machinalement la tête, toujours aussi troublé.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis et pour ce que j'ai fais ! J'étais juste blessé et en colère de voir que même si tu avais découvert ton attirance pour les hommes, tu continuais de te comporter de la même manière avec moi. Continua le blond. Je t'ai accusé de m'ignorer et de me délaisser mais c'était faux, tu étais toujours présent pour moi ! Seulement je n'en pouvais plus de te voir aussi gentil et tendre, je n'en pouvais plus que tu continue à me regarder comme un frère !

L'écrivain releva la tête vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Gémit-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais du mal, de ne pas avoir compris !

Il s'en voulait et souffrait réellement en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait causé à quelqu'un de si précieux pour lui.

Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'il savait, comment allait-il bien pouvoir arranger les choses ?

Il était question de sentiments, d'amour ! Ce n'était pas une situation qui allait s'améliorer après une bonne discussion !

Tristan s'avança vers lui, attrapant son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne pleure pas ok ? Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer, ce n'est pas un drame, c'est une belle chose ! Le rassura-t-il. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est une belle chose.

-Mais je…

Jackson le regardait, toujours aussi perdu.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de me voir comme un homme et non comme un frère, mais maintenant tu peux ! Insista-t-il. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens, tu peux arrêter de mettre des barrières entre nous, tu peux faire le point sur tes sentiments pour moi sans cette fraternité ridicule ! Tu peux me laisser une chance comme tu le ferais avec un autre !

L'autre recula, cherchant à s'éloigner, secouant la tête, complètement désemparé mais Tristan ne le lâcha pas, déposant à nouveau un baiser sur sa bouche.

L'écrivain se tendit, restant droit comme un piquet mais le blond n'abandonna pas, l'embrassant plusieurs fois de la même manière, chastement mais avec tendresse avant de glisser ses doigts vers sa nuque, sa langue cherchant à faire de même avec les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Jackson ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se sentait coupable, malheureux et nauséeux.

Que devait-il faire ?

Comment ne pas blesser son ami ?

Il se laissa faire, participant au baiser malgré son envie de fuir, l'estomac contracté par de douloureuses crampes.

-Tu vois, il n'y a rien d'impossible… Sourit Tristan lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser.

Il semblait vraiment heureux, cela faisait longtemps que l'écrivain ne l'avait pas vu avec une telle expression et son envie de vomir n'en fut que plus forte.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il quitta la pièce, fuyant cette situation cauchemardesque.

Le blond le laissa partir, conscient qu'il avait besoin de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Étrangement il n'était pas inquiet et c'est détendu qu'il rejoignit son frère qui se faisait encore maltraiter par sa petite amie.

Après tout si Connor et Cora avaient dépassé le stade « amis d'enfance », il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Jackson et lui ne puissent en faire de même.

 **W**

-Je dérange ?

Jackson se tourna vers Theo qui le regardait, cigarette à la bouche et écharpe autour du cou.

Il fit non de la tête et le brun vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le perron de la maison.

-Ta mère dit que je peux fumer à l'intérieur ou dans le jardin mais Isaac n'aime pas l'odeur de la cigarette alors…

-Stiles non plus… Souffla machinalement l'écrivain.

Theo acquiesça, soufflant sa fumée vers le haut.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna-t-il.

L'auteur attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-Tu penses que quelqu'un chose comme un coup de foudre à retardement ça existe ? Que tu peux tomber amoureux au premier regard de quelqu'un que tu as connu des années avant sans n'avoir rien senti ? Ou que tu peux tomber amoureux mais ne t'en rendre compte que des années plus tard en retrouvant cette personne ?

-Je pense qu'en amour tout est possible surtout lorsque comme toi et moi on est de véritables boulets !

Jackson eut un petit sourire fugace avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis tombé amoureux de Stiles à la fac, quand cette fille lui a fait sa déclaration ou au moment où il a mit les pieds à l'appartement. Reprit-il. Est-ce que mes sentiments ont toujours été là et se sont réveillés à son contact ou est-ce qu'ils sont apparus lors de nos retrouvailles ?

-Et en quoi est-ce important ? Questionna Theo. Ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aimes, le reste on s'en fout !

-Je m'en suis rendu compte ce soir…

-Quoi tu viens à peine de comprendre que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Jackson secoua la tête.

-Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, comme je sais qu'il en a pour moi.

-Alors ?

-Mais ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas juste _« sortons ensemble et voyons où ça nous mène »_ ! Expliqua l'écrivain. Stiles, il sait ce que c'est, mais moi c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux, la première fois que je ressens toutes ces choses et ce n'est pas simple à comprendre et gérer.

-Tu veux être avec lui, tu veux une histoire sérieuse, être un couple mais tu sais que lui n'en est pas là…

-Il vient à peine de rompre avec Ethan et ce n'est même pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus…

-Vous preniez votre temps, créant des liens sans chercher à aller trop vite mais maintenant c'est plus compliqué pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de presser les choses, de tout foirer parce que je veux tout, tout de suite !

Theo écrasa sa cigarette avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

-Tu sais que je suis nul pour les histoires de cœur hein ?!

-Ouais, tu es même le dernier à qui je devrais me confier ! Rit l'autre. Mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir aussi trouvé ta perle rare non ?!

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux un peu gêné.

-Ouais, mais moi je ne sais même pas ce qui intéresse Isaac ! Répondit-il. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet de ses préférences je bégaye pour finir par changer de sujet.

-Attends, toi tu perds tes mots, vraiment ?!

-Ouais… Je perds tous mes moyens face à ce mec !

Jackson explosa de rire et Theo lui donna un coup.

-Hey je ne me suis pas moqué de toi moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

L'auteur se calma avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est juste que je me suis souvenu que selon le groupe je dois finir marié à une bimbo que je n'aime pas et que je tromperais avec toutes les filles qui passent alors que toi tu te taperas tous les jeunes minets que tu trouveras jusqu'à crever d'un orgasme violent à 80 ans ! S'exclama-t-il. Et regarde-nous, là dans le froid et la neige à parler d'amour le soir de noël…

Theo rit à son tour, se souvenant qu'en effet c'était l'avenir que leur avaient prédit leurs amis.

-En même temps on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, il n'y a pas si longtemps on était plutôt d'accord avec eux !

-Est-ce qu'on était vraiment de tels connards à la fac ? S'interrogea le châtain.

-Des connards je ne sais pas, mais tu étais un collectionneur et je sautais sur quasiment toutes les queues que je trouvais !

-Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de cette époque…

-Tu t'es calmé juste après que cette fille t'ait largué d'ailleurs non ?

Jackson fronça un peu les sourcils, pensif.

-Après que Stiles l'ai envoyée balader plus exactement…

-Oh… Et bien je suppose que ça répond à ta question sur le coup de foudre ! Sourit le brun.

L'écrivain acquiesça.

-Et sinon, comment tu vas mettre les choses au clair avec Tristan ?

-Comment tu sais que…

-Qu'il t'a tout dis ? Intervint Theo. Il me suffit de le regarder, je le connais par cœur tu sais !

L'auteur maltraita sa lèvre, les yeux vers le sol.

-J'ai toujours cru que c'était de toi qu'il…

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu me faisais sans cesse la moral en me gueulant de prendre plus soin de lui !

-Quand je pense qu'en fait c'est moi qui l'ai blessé toutes ces années…

-Tu sais, les autres ne savent pas non plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était évident !

-Stiles sait lui, j'en suis sûr…

-Oui, je pense aussi.

-Il voulait que Tristan me parle, que je sois sûr de ne pas vouloir envisager quoique ce soit avec lui ! S'exclama l'écrivain. Cet idiot sait qu'il souffrirait de me voir avec quelqu'un et pourtant…

-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir ton bonheur.

-Je voudrais qu'il pense un peu plus au sien !

-Et bien toi aussi tu as tendance à te sacrifier…

-Justement, c'est derrière moi cette sale manie ! Rétorqua Jackson. Stiles et moi on va être heureux, même si ça doit blesser des gens qui nous sont chers ! On ne peut pas être malheureux par pitié ou solidarité !

Theo sourit en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Apparemment tu sais déjà tout ce que tu dois faire !

-Oui, alors de ton côté n'attend pas vingt-ans pour faire comprendre à Isaac qu'il te plait !

 **W**

 **Janvier**

Tristan laissa trainer son regard sur ses élèves, pris en plein examen, s'assurant que tout se passait correctement avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eux en particulier.

Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme se battre avec la monture de ses lunettes d'une main, tout en continuant à écrire de l'autre, la mine concentrée, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

Juste avant les vacances, le gamin lui avait avoué être attiré par lui, et depuis Tristan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner, s'amusant de chacune de ses réactions.

Il avait remarqué peu de temps après la rentrée que Bradley rougissait et balbutiait en sa présence, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux ou de s'adresser directement à lui. Et si au début il avait respecté son besoin de le fuir, dernièrement après une petite phrase taquine de sa part, l'étudiant lui avait clairement avoué être attiré par lui.

Et depuis la rentrée, le blond multipliait les contacts, prenant plaisir à voir le brun mal à l'aise et troublé lorsqu'ils étaient trop près.

C'était vraiment divertissant.

Ce n'était évidement pas la première fois qu'on lui portait de l'intérêt, mais généralement il attirait des hommes plus mûrs et surtout plus agressifs.

Il n'aimait pas les gamins timides, hésitants et inexpérimentés.

Bradley était à l'opposé de son style avec sa bouille de chaton innocent et ses grands yeux mouillés incapables de soutenir les siens.

Mais c'était amusant de le faire réagir, ça lui occupait l'esprit.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, faisant glisser l'une de ses branches de lunettes entre ses lèvres au moment même ou son élève relevait la tête.

Ce dernier sursauta, rosissant et Tristan ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire suggestif qui lui fit immédiatement baisser les yeux.

Le professeur rit avant de vérifier l'heure, caressant un instant la sublime montre offerte par Jackson à Noël.

Est-ce que cette nouvelle année allait enfin lui apporter ce dont il rêvait ?

Il soupira en secouant la tête puis mis fin à l'examen en frappant comme à son habitude sur son bureau puis dans ses mains, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses élèves.

Il passa rapidement dans les rangés, vérifiant de loin que les copies étaient bien déposées sur la table, répondant aux questions qui fusaient un peu partout, sans perdre de vu Bradley qui comme toujours rangeait méticuleusement ses affaires, se faisant distancer par tous les autres.

Voyant que certains trainaient encore, l'empêcher d'être seul avec sa « distraction » il les mit presque à la porte, coupant court à la discussion qu'ils avaient entamée.

Les élèves râlèrent, lui demandant s'il avait un rencard et il leur offrit un clin d'œil qui les fit siffler en réponse.

Son jeune âge et son look d'étudiants « cool » lui avait permis d'être assez vite proche d'eux mais son caractère bien trempé lui permettait de toujours se faire respecter.

Bradley tentait de ne pas le regarder, pensant pouvoir faire oublier sa présence.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi maniaque ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement balancer ses affaires dans son sac comme tout le monde ?

-Enfin seul… Souffla Tristan, juste derrière lui.

Le brun sursauta, sa main froissant l'une de ses feuilles.

Le professeur s'avança encore, attrapant le papier, ses doigts touchant ceux de son élève.

-On est nerveux ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux avant de se retourner vivement pour le repousser.

-CA SUFFIT !

Bien que tremblant et les paupières encore closes, il avait hurlé, surprenant Tristan qui s'était retrouvé bousculé contre la table derrière lui.

-Ca vous amuse tant que ça de vous moquer de moi ?! Continua l'étudiant. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre soudain changement de comportement ?!

Le blond ne dit rien et Bradley poursuivit.

-Si je vous ai avoué que vous me plaisiez physiquement c'était pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je vous évitais et pourquoi j'avais toujours l'air d'un abruti en votre présence, pas pour vous servir de divertissement !

Tristan se redressa, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il s'amusait en effet avec le jeune homme, mais se l'entendre dire c'était bien plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je m'étais dis que vous n'étiez pas du genre à humilier les autres, donc même si j'étais mort de honte, j'ai…

Bradley serra les poings, décidé à ne surtout pas pleurer, se sentant bien assez pathétique comme ça.

-Vous pensez que parce que je vous trouve sexy je vais me laisser traiter comme une merde ? Cracha-t-il. Que vous êtes le seul homme à me faire de l'effet, que vous avez un quelconque pouvoir particulier ?

Il attrapa rageusement son sac.

-Et bien apprenez que vous êtes vraiment comme tous les autres connards, professeur ! Lâcha-t-il en partant précipitamment.

Tristan resta de longues secondes sans réagir avant de se laisser retomber contre la table derrière lui.

Il se sentait en effet comme le pire des connards.

 **W**

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Stiles en s'avançant dans le salon.

Il se dirigea directement vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin sans fin et une piscine gigantesque.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse faire ça ! Souffla-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'était sa deuxième visite et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Jackson était complètement fou !

Ils avaient visité plusieurs appartements sans trouver leur bonheur, puis finalement l'écrivain était rentré un jour tout excité en lui annonçant avoir trouvé la perle rare.

Et le brun qui s'était attendu comme prévu à un F2, s'était retrouvé dans cette villa immense, réplique parfaite du foyer de ses rêves.

Le genre de maison faite pour un charmant petit couple et leurs adorables enfants.

Pas pour deux hommes en collocation.

Pourtant il se retrouvait à visiter à nouveau l'endroit, comme s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre d'envisager vivre ici avec Jackson.

-C'est parfait non ? S'exclama ce dernier en le rejoignant. Il y a même plusieurs cheminées, tout ce que tu aimes !

Il était surexcité.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de tout cet espace enfin ?! Rétorqua Stiles.

-Et bien on va y vivre !

-On est deux !

-Pour le moment ! Sourit l'écrivain.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Il y aura notre chambre, deux pour les amis et celles pour nos trois enfants !

L'illustrateur secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Jackson, je suis sérieux…

Le châtain se contenta de lui prendre la main.

-Elle est parfaite et tu le sais… Souffla-t-il doucement. Tu as toujours voulu une maison comme ça, alors pourquoi devrais-tu attendre une situation particulière pour l'avoir ?

Il le tira doucement, l'entrainant au milieu du salon.

-On a tous les deux les moyens de se l'offrir, on a travaillé dur pour ça, sans rien demander à personne…

Stiles ne dit rien, regardant simplement autour de lui.

-On s'en fout qu'elle soit faite pour deux ou pour quinze, pour un couple ou une colonie ! Continua l'écrivain. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu ressens !

Il serra sa main.

-Est-ce que tu t'imagines dessiner ici, près de la cheminé en regardant la neige tomber ? Est-ce que tu te vois attendre que le soleil décline, les pieds dans l'eau ? Te sens tu inspiré par l'image des feuilles mortes virevoltant, par le bruit de la pluie cognant contre la baie vitrée et la magie des premiers bourgeons du printemps ?

Le regard de l'illustrateur se perdait un peu partout, son imagination prenant le dessus.

-Est-ce que tu te vois dans cette cuisine, tentant de m'apprendre à faire cuir un œuf sans foutre le feu ? Lydia débarquant avec des prétextes foireux pour squatter le sauna, Ed hurlant quasiment tous les weekends que c'est le lieu idéal pour organiser une soirée, Matt et Brooke s'envoyant en l'air dans chacune des salles de bains, Scott ne quittant pas le coin barbecue, Theo à moitié mort dans le hamac et Tristan insistant pour au moins débarrasser ?

L'artiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les images défilant sans difficulté.

-J'ai vu ça et tellement plus la première fois que je suis entré ici… Souffla Jackson. En fait, même au portail, avant d'entrer, j'ai senti que cette maison serait parfaite, qu'elle était faite pour nous.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles en lui faisant face.

-On ne fait pas les choses dans l'ordre et alors ? Continua-t-il. On fait ce qu'on veut, c'est tout ce qui importe… Si commencer par vivre ensemble, ici, nous rend heureux, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Le brun eut une petite moue.

-Arrête d'utiliser tes talents d'écrivain sur moi !

L'autre rit en l'attirant contre lui.

-Ca dépend, est-ce que ça marche ?

Stiles grogna en appuyant son front contre son torse.

-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce qu'on peut juste faire ce qui nous plait ?

-Je ferais en sorte qu'on puisse…

Le dessinateur avait très envie de faire confiance à l'écrivain et il savait parfaitement qu'une fois de plus c'est ce qu'il finirait par faire.

Alors il ferma simplement les yeux en se laissant enlacer.

 **W**

Tristan tenta de s'éclipser à nouveau, comme à chaque fois que Jackson essayait d'amorcer une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Le blond était devenu plus tactile, le draguant ouvertement et sans aucune gêne, en particulier lorsque Stiles était présent, mais ne lui laissait jamais l'occasion d'avoir une réelle discussion sur leur relation, trouvant toujours le moyen de fuir.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'écrivain était décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer et ne pouvait plus retarder les choses.

De son côté, Stiles faisait de même avec Scott, vivant sans aucun doute un moment aussi douloureux et compliqué que lui.

Le blond comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir cette fois, alors il retira sa veste, décidé à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était trop tôt pour lui donner une réponse.

-Non, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Le devança l'écrivain. Crois moi, tu auras l'occasion de t'exprimer ensuite…

Bien que réticent, Tristan acquiesça en s'asseyant.

-J'ai pensé à des centaines de façons différentes d'entamer cette conversation mais au final, peu importe ce que je choisis, ça restera difficile.

Il souffla, le corps crispé.

-Je préfère donc être le plus direct possible. Reprit-t-il Je t'ai blessé en n'étant pas clair, en ne comprenant rien à tes sentiments et je ne veux plus faire trainer les choses, je ne veux plus de non-dits entre nous.

Le blond se tendit aussi, sentant qu'il n'aimera pas la suite, même s'il se savait déterminé à ne pas abandonner.

Jackson le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais déménager.

-Quoi ?!

-Je vais

-NON ! S'exclama le professeur. Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça enfin ! C'est ridicule ! C'est puéril !

Il se releva, secouant les mains de manière exagérée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi que tu dois fuir ! Poursuivit-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont évoluer !

L'auteur voulut parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Je comprends que tu ais envie de prendre du recul pour penser à ce que tu ressens pour moi et je veux bien vivre ailleurs quelques temps pour te donner de l'espace mais déménager c'est… C'est n'importe quoi enfin ! C'est chez nous ici ! Je t'interdis de partir !

L'écrivain inspira.

-On s'est mal compris, je ne déménage pas à cause de toi. Rétorqua-t-il calmement. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à fuir.

Tristan fronça les sourcils.

-On a tous passé l'âge de vivre comme des gosses insouciants… Continua l'autre. Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule car je voulais réaliser mes rêves et au final je me suis figé à la moitié du chemin, mettant de côté tout ce que je désirais parce que j'avais peur de décevoir, peur de faire du mal à d'autres ou peur de l'échec.

Il marqua une très légère pause.

-Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça.

-C'est une excellente chose et je comprends parfaitement mais pourquoi déménager ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes vraiment…

Le professeur eut l'air vexé mais ne dit rien, assez surpris.

-Je veux un endroit où je me sente chez moi, un endroit où je finirais peut être même mes jours, un lieu pour construire quelque chose de solide…

-Tu… tu as une façon de dire ça qui…

-Stiles déménage aussi… Souffla l'écrivain.

Tristan mit quelque secondes à réaliser ce que cette remarque impliquait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine.

-Tu vas vivre avec lui ?! Hurla-t-il finalement. Tu me quittes pour t'installer avec ce type que tu connais à peine ?!

-Je ne quitte personne Tristan.

-Mais vous n'êtes même pas ensemble enfin ! Continua l'autre sur le même ton. Tu te rends compte que tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on s'occupe de lui ! Toi ou un autre c'est pareil ! Il finira par t'abandonner dès que Scott sera décidé à le récupérer !

Jackson grimaça mais ne dit rien, décidé à rester le plus calme possible.

-Stiles tourne une nouvelle page et j'ai voulu la tourner avec lui.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Cria le blond. On n'est pas dans un de tes putains de bouquins bordel !

L'autre se leva.

-Tristan tu es comme un frère pour moi.

-LA FERME !

-Tu es mon frère et je t'aime comme j'aime Ed et Matt ! Insista le châtain.

-TA GUEULE !

-Je ne peux pas t'aimer autrement ! Je suis désolé, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toute la douleur que je t'ai causé mais

Le professeur fit tomber les cadres présents sur le meuble à sa droite, observant le verre se briser à ses pieds.

-Tu oses me faire ça ! Hurla-t-il en bousculant Jackson. Après toutes ces années tu oses me laisser tomber pour ce type qui a dû se faire passer dessus par toute la fac !

L'écrivain lui saisit fermement les poignets en le bousculant à son tour.

-Ca suffit ! Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais

-Sors-le de ta vie !

Tristan se dégagea violemment, semblant au bord de l'hystérie.

-DÉBARRASSE TOI DE LUI !

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce que tu as toujours fais non ? Continua le blond. Toutes ces filles que je détestais tu les as laissées non ? Tu m'as toujours choisi !

Jackson ne savait même plus comment réagir.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je

-SI ! Si c'est pareil ! Exactement la même chose !

-Tris', calme-toi tu…

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment autant que tu le dis alors tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! Tu n'as pas besoin de nous avoir tous les deux dans ta vie !

L'écrivain contracta la mâchoire.

-Est-ce que c'est un ultimatum ?

-Je ne supporterais pas que tu vives avec lui, je ne veux même plus que tu lui adresse la parole ! Rétorqua Tristan. Tu ne peux pas jeter tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble comme ça !

L'auteur recula, se retenant de hausser le ton.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Souffla-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et

-Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je dis ! L'interrompit son ami. Tu ne vas tout de même pas tout détruire pour Stiles ?!

-Mais c'est toi qui détruis tout putain ! Hurla à son tour Jackson. Je ne sais même pas si tout n'est pas déjà bousillé depuis longtemps…

L'écrivain était partagé entre l'envie d'exploser et celle de pleurer, affecté par la tournure des choses.

-C'est de sa faute, tu

-Je suis amoureux de Stiles ! Trancha vivement Jackson. Et tu le sais parfaitement, tu le sais depuis le départ !

Il soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas te le cracher à la figure comme ça mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule solution !

Tristan secoua vivement la tête, mais il continua.

-J'aime Stiles, je veux vivre avec lui et lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour venir vers moi ! Ce que je ressens pour toi n'as pas changé et ne changera pas, mais c'est différent et je n'ai pas à choisir entre mon frère et l'homme que j'aime. Je ne vais pas

-Alors dégage ! Trancha froidement le blond. Refuser de se décider c'est faire un choix, et tu n'as pas fais le bon !

-Tris' ne

-VA VIVRE AVEC LUI ET OUBLIE MOI !

Jackson attendit quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

-Je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment alors j'attendrais…

Tristan ne dit rien, gardant une mine fermée et l'auteur préféra quitter l'appartement, espérant que les choses aient été plus simples pour Stiles.

XxxX

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Gronda Scott. Vivre avec Jackson ?! Tu m'as reproché de ne pas avoir pu assumer et tu comptes t'installer avec un mec qui a vécu comme un hétéro la moitié de sa vie ?!

-Que je vive ou non avec Jackson, n'est pas la question.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton

-Mon meilleur ami ! Trancha Stiles. Tu as le droit de me conseiller de ne pas m'attacher trop vite mais tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit, ni à me donner l'impression que je te quitte pour un autre !

Le brun serra les poings en se mordant la langue.

-Tu sais parfaitement que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples !

-Si, elles le sont ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai cette discussion avec toi ! Rétorqua l'artiste. Ca ne concerne pas Jackson, Ethan ou Allison mais toi et moi.

-Très bien, parlons de nous alors ! Ca me va !

Scott s'avança mais Stiles recula.

Ce n'était pas un moment facile, il n'avait encore jamais eu le courage d'aborder ce sujet avec son meilleur ami, repoussant depuis des années cette échéance douloureuse.

-C'est avec moi que tu dois prendre un appart ! Déclara le développeur. Avec moi que tu dois vivre ! Ca fait des années qu'on attend ça et

-Non ! L'interrompit vivement le dessinateur. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

L'autre parut surpris, déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde.

-Il faut que tu arrête de vivre dans le passé ! Que tu arrête de t'accrocher à des sentiments qui n'existent plus !

-Tu dis des bêtises, tu

-On s'est aimé il y a des années ! Hurla presque Stiles. On a eu notre chance et

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Le coupa Scott. Je sais que j'ai été nul et j'aurais voulu pouvoir rattraper les choses avant mais il y a eu Ethan et…

L'illustrateur soupira, il avait le sentiment de ne plus parler la même langue que son meilleur ami.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute ou de la mienne… Souffla-t-il, un peu lassé. On a été ensemble, ça n'a pas duré et on en a beaucoup souffert tous les deux. J'ai rencontré Ethan, tu es resté avec Allison et on a réussi à préserver notre amitié…

Le brun ne dit rien et il poursuivit.

-C'était il y a des années, alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas tourné la page ?

-Parce que je t'aime !

Stiles eut un petit sourire triste.

-Plus automatique que ça comme une réponse, c'est impossible !

Il s'éloigna encore un peu.

-Je suis fatigué que tu te serves de moi comme excuse… Lâcha-t-il. Que tu m'utilises pour justifier tous tes mauvais choix et excuser les décisions que tu n'as pas eu le courage de prendre !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais !

L'artiste secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi maintenant… C'est comme parler à un mur !

-Stiles, je suis conscient d'avoir été un enfoiré à la fac mais là c'est différent !

Le dessinateur attrapa la main de Scott, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne t'en veux plus de m'avoir brisé le cœur… Mais dernièrement tu n'as pas été un ami digne de ce nom et je ne suis pas sûr que ça, ce soit quelque chose que je puisse pardonner…

Le brun tressaillit et l'illustrateur lui embrassa la joue.

-Alors s'il te plait, arrête de vivre dans le passé… Souffla-t-il. Arrête de te rendre aussi malheureux !

Scott resta un long moment sans réagir.

Son meilleur ami eut le temps de traverser le parc désert et figé dans la neige pour monter dans une voiture, Jackson refermant la portière du côté passager.

Et enfin il sortit de sa transe, courant jusqu'à eux.

Il craignait que l'écrivain ne fuie en le voyant arriver mais ce dernier vint au contraire à sa rencontre, l'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre Stiles.

\- Pousse-toi ! Gronda-t-il.

-Il n'est pas en état de finir votre conversation pour le moment.

-POUSSE-TOI !

Scott voulut passer, mais une fois de plus l'auteur s'interposa.

-Tu crois pouvoir nous séparer ? Cria le développeur. Tu le connais à peine et tu penses valoir plus que moi à ses yeux ? Moi, son meilleur ami ?!

Jackson eut un petit rire de mépris.

-Meilleur ami ? Railla-t-il. Alors toi qui le connais si bien, toi qui sais à quel point il est fragile et instable, où étais-tu quand sa relation avec Ethan s'est effondrée ? Lorsqu'il rentrait en larmes avec l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour être aimé ? Tu attendais la rupture, tu te disais qu'après ça tu pourrais ramasser les morceaux ?!

Scott serra les poings et le châtain continua en s'avançant encore vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans ses angoisses, de succomber à ses crises de paniques, de se couper à nouveau du monde ?! Et les marques sur son corps, tu as cherché comment les arrêter?

Le brun eut l'air choqué et l'autre le bouscula légèrement.

-Quoi, tu pensais que puisque ses bras étaient nets, tout allait bien ? Poursuivit-il. Tu as regardé ses cuisses, ses flancs, ou tu étais trop occupé à attendre que Ethan ne le brise, comme tu l'as fais des années auparavant ?!

Jackson ne laissait pas au développeur l'occasion de répliquer, le forçant à reculer un peu plus à chaque phrase.

-Toi qui l'aime tellement, quelles solutions tu as trouvé pour occuper ses nuits blanches sans fin, faire taire les voix dans sa tête et l'empêcher d'abandonner ses rêves ?! Quelles réponses tu lui as offert quand il répétait ne plus jamais vouloir aimer, ne plus pouvoir être heureux, être incapable de vivre ?!

Il hurla, attrapant Scott par le haut de son manteau.

-Et lorsque j'ai dû vider toute l'armoire à pharmacie et le serrer toute la nuit dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de bouger après qu'il ait débarqué en larmes, hurlant qu'il avait envie de faire une connerie, tu étais où ?!

Il serra plus fort le tissu rigide bleu nuit entre ses mains.

-En dehors de te bourrer la gueule pour pouvoir le toucher sans avoir à en assumer les conséquences, qu'est ce que tu as fais pour le soutenir ? Siffla-t-il durement.

Il planta son regard sombre dans le sien troublé.

-Dis-moi, qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu as faite pour ton si précieux meilleur ami ?

Scott resta sans voix, amorphe et lorsque Jackson le relâcha, il tomba au sol, les genoux dans la neige.

L'écrivain s'éloigna un peu, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller gérer les dégâts causés par ta fabuleuse amitié Lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la voiture où l'attendait Stiles.

Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ?

 **W**

 **Février**

Jackson déposa une tasse fumante près de Stiles qui grimaçait, les yeux rivés sur son dessin. Il se pencha doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, le sortant enfin de son monde

-Oh… Merci…

L'écrivain sourit, reportant son attention sur les ébauches éparpillées devant son colocataire.

-Qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Questionna-t-il. Quelque chose que tu as du mal à dessiner ?

-Non, je pensais à la suite de l'histoire… Souffla-t-il. On n'a pas encore décidé de l'évolution de leur relation et sans ça on ne pourra jamais se lancer !

Le châtain hocha la tête, se laissant tomber sur leur confortable canapé d'angle bordeaux en cuir.

Instinctivement, son regard parcourut le salon à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

Il adorait vivre ici et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas tant l'ambiance lui semblait surréaliste.

Ils avaient emménagés il y a peu, aidé par presque tous leurs amis, à l'exception de Tristan et Scott.

Le blond ne donnait plus de nouvelles, décidé à ignorer l'existence même de Jackson, et le développeur se contentait de rapports courtois et brefs avec son meilleur ami, donnant plus la sensation d'une relation superficielle que d'une amitié forte et profonde.

L'écrivain ne pouvait nier qu'il était blessé par le rejet de Tristan, bien qu'il comprenait son état d'esprit mais Stiles était sans conteste le plus affecté des deux.

Il souffrait que sa relation avec Scott se soit encore dégradée et se sentait horriblement coupable de la dispute entre l'auteur et le blond.

L'illustrateur avait le don de se sentir responsable d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, surtout lorsque ça concernait ses proches. Portant sur ses épaules tout le poids de leurs malheurs, sacrifiant son propre bonheur en pensant ainsi les soulager un peu.

Stiles pensait ne pas avoir le droit de se plaindre et de penser à lui et à ses désirs avant ceux des autres.

Il pensait qu'agir ainsi pousserait les autres à s'éloigner de lui, à l'abandonner et Jackson était persuadé que ses angoisses avaient un rapport avec son adoption.

 _« Si même mes propres parents n'ont pas voulu de moi, alors qui le pourrait ? »_

Peu importe à quel point on est aimé et entouré, ce genre de question vient forcement nous hanter à un moment donné.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Pourquoi ne m'aimaient-ils pas ?

L'écrivain savait pertinemment qu'encore aujourd'hui, Stiles se posait ces questions, pensant que quelque chose clochait avec lui et poussait les autres à s'éloigner.

Ses parents adoptifs étaient des gens biens, mais très peu présents, son meilleur ami et premier amour l'avait quitté pour une fille en lui donnant l'impression de le garder comme une option et Ethan l'avait laissé en lui préférant son ambition.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de les faire passer avant tout, avant lui-même et pourtant tous à leur manière ils l'avaient délaissé ou abandonné, aggravant ses angoisses et sa certitude qu'il était remplaçable.

Stiles se pensait de passage dans la vie de ses proches, comme si chacune de ses relations avaient une date de péremption.

 _« Un jour, lui aussi il partira. »_ C'était ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois.

Et ce qui peinait le plus Jackson, c'était le fait qu'il y soit habitué, qu'il trouve ça normal.

Le brun se sentait tellement chanceux de faire partie de la vie de ses proches qu'il ne réalisait pas que pour eux aussi c'était un bonheur de pouvoir le côtoyer.

 _« J'ai déjà de la chance de l'avoir alors je ne devrais pas me plaindre »_

Voilà comment l'illustrateur fonctionnait, intériorisant ses douleurs et ses craintes jusqu'à ce que le tout déborde et qu'il se retrouve à se faire du mal pour apaiser sa peine.

Jackson avait toujours cru être trop gentil, avec une importante et ridicule tendance au sacrifice et à l'abnégation mais avec Stiles c'était un tout autre niveau et ça le rendait complètement dingue.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était encore plus dur avec Tristan et Scott.

Encore plus blessé et en colère !

Comment pouvaient-ils les traiter comme s'ils étaient des égoïstes insensibles alors qu'ils avaient vécu pour les autres si longtemps ?

Comment pouvaient-ils leur ordonner de se séparer alors qu'ils étaient enfin en train de goûter au bonheur ?

Remarquant que l'écrivain était silencieux, Stiles se tourna vers lui, se demandant où son esprit s'était perdu, prêt à le taquiner sur son absence. Mais sa mine fermée et son poing inconsciemment serré changèrent ses plans.

Il quitta sa chaise, le rejoignant sur le canapé.

-Jackson ?

Il avait presque murmuré, sa main détendant doucement celle de l'auteur avant de s'y glisser.

L'autre papillonna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Tout va bien. Ajouta l'illustrateur sur le même ton.

Ce n'était pas une question, ça ne l'était plus depuis quelques temps déjà et le châtain sourit en relâchant les épaules.

Ils restèrent sans un mot quelques minutes, la tête de Stiles appuyée contre la sienne, puis soudainement, il reprit la parole, réagissant enfin à ce que l'artiste lui avait dit plutôt, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de « pause ».

-En tout cas hors de question qu'on tombe dans les rencards clichés et réchauffés du genre cinéma ou patinoire !

-Hum… Fut la seule réponse du brun.

L'autre tourna un peu la tête pour voir son visage.

-Quoi, tu avais prévu ça ? Questionna-t-il.

Stiles fit « non » de la tête, ses cheveux le chatouillant un peu au passage.

-J'ai juste réalisé n'avoir jamais vraiment eu de rencards comme ça…

Jackson mit quelques secondes à percuter avant de se redresser complètement.

-Hein ?!

L'illustrateur haussa les sourcils en décollant à son tour le dos du canapé.

-Mais, comment ça tu n'as jamais…

Le châtain ne finit pas sa phrase, toujours figé dans une pause plutôt risible.

-Et bien Scott n'assumait pas donc les seuls fois où on est allé dans ce genre d'endroit c'était en groupe, entre « amis »… Répondit calmement Stiles. Puis avec Ethan, au début on était fauchés et bien plus concentrés sur notre survie que sur le romantisme ou les rendez-vous. Ensuite quand on a commencé à gagner correctement notre vie, le temps des premiers rencards étaient passé…

Il haussa les épaules.

-On a voyagé et diné dans des lieux prestigieux, c'est tout aussi cliché je suppose… Mais j'avoue que lorsque je lis un manga ou que je regarde un film, les moments d'intense embarras lors des premiers rendez vous maladroits au cinéma m'attendrissent toujours un peu malgré le côté stéréotype !

Il releva les yeux vers Jackson en riant, un peu embarrassé par son aveu et ce dernier eut l'air soudainement déterminé.

-Alors faisons ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Un rencard ! Précisa-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de prendre une pause comique, balbutiant sans réussir à sortir le moindre son.

-Hein ?! Répéta-t-il finalement.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir après de laborieux essais.

Jackson sourit.

-Je comprends ta surprise, vu notre façon de fonctionner j'aurais plutôt dû te demander en mariage avant de passer par la case rencard ensuite mais je me suis dis « soyons fous » !

Stiles grogna en lui donnant un coup sans réelle force dans les côtes.

-On passera une vraie journée de shôjo puis je te raccompagnerais sagement jusqu'à la porte en me contentant d'un chaste baiser sur le front ! Souffla l'écrivain en lui attrapant la main.

Le brun détourna le regard en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Tu sais, on peut avoir des dizaines voire des centaines de rencards avant de passer au premier baiser…

L'illustrateur tressaillit avant de refaire face à Jackson qui gardait la même expression douce mais décidée.

-Quoique dans notre cas, ça ne sera pas vraiment le tout premier ! Rit ce dernier en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Stiles le frappa à nouveau avant de se relever.

-C'est dans ces moments là que je comprends pourquoi tu écrivais des histoires perverses bon marché !

-Hey, ma perversité n'a absolument rien de low cost !

Jackson ressemblait à un enfant vexé, il gonfla les joues, croisa les bras et tourna la tête sur le côté.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, se penchant doucement vers lui.

-C'est important d'être bien renseigné sur les sujets abordés lorsque l'on bosse sur un manga, donc je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! Lança-t-il. Montre-moi tout ce qu'on ne doit surtout pas mettre comme rencard dans notre histoire !

L'écrivain sursauta, faisant basculer l'artiste en le tirant par les épaules vers lui.

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama-t-il tout excité.

-Vraiment… Sourit l'illustrateur, attendri. Fais-moi faire une overdose de clichés !

 **W**

Tristan posa maladroitement son verre sur le comptoir, conscient du regard insistant d'un grand roux à l'autre bout.

Il n'était pas totalement ivre mais il espérait bien l'être au plus vite.

Sortir, il ne faisait plus que ça depuis le départ de Jackson.

De l'alcool et du sexe quasiment toutes les nuits, pour se persuader que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait tout foutu en l'air.

Il accusait Stiles de tous ses malheurs, souhaitait à l'écrivain de se faire briser le cœur et crachait des horreurs à Theo dès que ce dernier essayait de lui parler.

C'était de leur faute, s'ils en étaient arrivés là !

Il commanda un nouveau whisky, déboutonnant sa chemise en offrant un sourire au roux qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui.

C'était amusant de se laisser draguer et de voir les autres galérer un peu.

Le blond prenait rarement la peine d'aller vers les hommes qui lui plaisaient, il préférait les laisser venir et se démener un peu. Il se savait séduisant et n'hésitait pas à jouer de son physique avantageux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il aimait attirer les regards, se sentir désiré et voir tous les efforts que les hommes étaient prêts à faire pour l'avoir.

Il disait souvent « non », exigeant et difficile en matière de partenaire, mais c'était jouissif de pouvoir décider et de ne jamais manquer de prétendants.

Charlie, le charmant roux qui s'était présenté en lui offrant un scotch hors de prix était plutôt son genre.

Grand, bien bâti, viril, avec un regard perçant et un sourire coquin.

De quoi se divertir quelques heures…

Décidé à s'amuser, il ne lui accorda pas tout de suite son attention, son regard balayant le reste du pub.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se penchant un peu, persuadé que l'alcool lui jouait des tours.

Mais non, il ne rêvait pas.

C'était bien Bradley, son élève le plus réservé qui était installé à une table, riant avec une bande de personnes plus âgées que lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru le jeune homme du genre à fréquenter les bars, lui qui se montrait si peu à l'aise en présence des autres.

Pourtant, là, il semblait complètement dans son élément, ses yeux mouillés par l'alcool étincelant de bonheur.

Il avait les joues roses, les cheveux coiffés en pétard et sa chemise violette était indécemment ouverte, dévoilant une bonne partie de son torse pâle.

C'était une image étonnante, à l'opposé de celle qu'il offrait tous les jours en cours.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé sans comprendre pourquoi et tourna un peu plus son tabouret vers la table de son élève.

Une femme superbe, moulée dans un pantalon en cuir se plaça derrière lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de l'enlacer, coinçant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Bradley se laissa faire en riant et Tristan se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi.

Le souvenir de leur dernier échange lui revint en mémoire et il sentit la honte le tirailler à nouveau.

Il ne s'était pas excusé, mais il avait arrêté de taquiner le jeune homme et ce dernier ne le regardait même plus, se contentant du strict nécessaire, comme un _« bonne journée »_ lâché froidement en rendant une copie.

Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'étudiant pour lui changer les idées, il pensait dix fois plus, son comportement lamentable s'ajoutant à la liste de toutes les choses qui le tourmentaient.

Alors il écumait les bars et les soirées à la recherche de coup d'un soir divertissant et si possible au physique proche de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Charlie lui parla, sans doute décidé à entrer dans le vif du sujet mais le professeur n'était plus intéressé, il prit son verre et s'éloigna du comptoir sans un regard pour lui, se rapprochant sans hésitation de la table de Bradley.

Les gens l'accompagnant avaient tous au moins dix ans de plus que lui, que faisait-il avec eux ?

Pourquoi ne trainait-il pas dans les bars étudiants comme tous les autres jeunes de son âge ?

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête et Tristan put y lire la surprise avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, reportant son attention sur la femme toujours accrochée à lui.

Tristan n'avait aucune attirance pour les femmes, mais il devait avouer que la brune était magnifique, dégageant quelque chose de magnétique.

Tous comme les deux hommes assis avec eux.

Un grand blond coiffé d'une crête étrange, portant un jeans déchiré et un haut à capuche complètement ouvert sur son torse tatoué et un brun aux cheveux très longs et aux yeux bleus envoutants.

Les deux étaient totalement son genre, mais son regard restait pourtant fixé sur son étudiant coincé entre les deux adultes et la belle brune câline.

Bradley avait beau avoir vingt-ans, à ses yeux il était encore un gamin et sa proximité avec ce trio étrange était en quelque sorte dérangeante.

Il grommela, pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de marmonner, avant de s'installer à la table qui se libérait, juste en face de celle du plus jeune.

L'un des hommes, celui à la crinière sans fin se pencha vers l'étudiant, les sourcils froncés et l'autre finit par faire un mouvement de tête vers la table de Tristan qui tressaillit légèrement lorsque le regard bleu glacial croisa le sien.

Il ne flancha pas, soutenant tout de même l'iceberg qui le sondait et alors que le brun semblait prêt à venir le voir, Bradley lui retint le bras, faisant de même avec le blond qui s'était à son tour tourné vers lui.

Tristan grogna.

Quoi, ils comptaient jouer les grands frères protecteurs ? Lui casser la gueule ?

Finalement ce fut la belle brune qui vint jusqu'à lui et il vit son étudiant soupirer en tentant de la retenir.

Bien que complètement gay, le professeur suivit le balancement de ses hanches, souligné par le cuir de son pantalon et son tee-shirt qui ne couvrait pas totalement son ventre.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant chez cette femme.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant sa table, se penchant pour s'y appuyer et le blond remarqua que beaucoup de regards avaient déviés sur sa chute de reins et ses fesses.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle ne dit rien, se contenant de le regarder en silence et étrangement il ne dit pas un mot non plus.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, le regard perçant de la brune semblant le sonder sans aucune difficulté.

Bradley lui avait sans doute parlé de son comportement pitoyable et il ne se sentait donc pas particulièrement sûr de lui.

Mais bien évidement, hors de question de le montrer !

Il ne flancha donc pas, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de la brune.

Qui était-elle d'abord ?

-Je m'appelle Laura! Lança spontanément la jeune femme.

Tristan tressaillit à nouveau.

Est-ce qu'elle lisait dans les pensés ?

Il secoua la tête, là il délirait complètement.

-Le brun c'est Jared et le grand avec la crête c'est Lucas. Continua-t-elle. Merci de prendre soin de notre bébé.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

 _« Leur bébé »_ ? Qui étaient-ils pour considérer Bradley ainsi ?

Elle sourit, comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensés avant de se redresser.

-Il n'aime pas trop faire ça devant des gens qu'il connait donc si tu as prévu de jouer avec le roux désespéré au comptoir, c'est le moment de filer !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna, ses longs cheveux lui fouettant presque la figure.

 _« Faire ça ? »_

De quoi parlait-elle exactement ?

Machinalement il tourna la tête vers le bar, tombant directement sur Charlie qui ne le lâchait effectivement pas des yeux, la mine presque suppliante.

Il grimaça, en détournant le regard.

Là il n'avait vraiment plus rien d'attirant !

Bradley se leva soudainement, accaparant toute son attention et il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la petite scène où jouaient souvent des groupes d'amateurs.

Est-ce que c'était le cas du brun ?

Lui si timide et fuyant face aux regards des autres ?

Pourtant, alors que Jared s'installait au piano, l'étudiant se plaça devant le micro, l'arrangeant pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur et Tristan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était vraiment petit !

Mais il ne tremblait pas, concentré malgré l'attention portée sur lui, affrontant la salle avec détermination.

Il semblait si différent du jeune homme qu'il côtoyait à la fac…

Une mélodie triste avec un quelque chose d'hypnotique s'éleva dans le bar, les doigts de Jared pianotant agilement sur les touches tandis que son regard était fixé sur Bradley.

 **Regarde un peu mon corps  
Regarde mes mains  
Il y a tant ici que je ne comprends pas**

Tristan frissonna lorsque ce dernier chanta enfin.

Sa voix était plus grave que lorsqu'il parlait, elle était éraillée, presque écorchée et profonde.

 **Tes promesses qui te sauvaient la face  
Chuchotées comme des prières  
Je n'en ai pas besoin  
Je n'en ai pas besoin**

Le blond savait que cette chanson allait lui parler, il sentait déjà qu'elle remuait quelque chose en lui et il était tenté de fuir, peu désireux de faire face à ce qui menaçait de le submerger. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, ne suivant plus que la voix douloureuse du chanteur.

 **Car j'ai tant été trahi,  
J'ai si longtemps été trahi  
Comme si je devenais intouchable.**

Bradley ferma les yeux et Tristan tressaillit, quelque chose se serrant au fond de lui alors que l'image de Jackson dansait devant ses yeux.

Son sourire enjôleur, son rire, sa moue boudeuse, sa présence rassurante, sa voix apaisante, son toucher presque insoutenable…

Tout lui revenait clairement, les souvenirs se mêlant aux fantasmes, l'amertume et la colère se cognant à l'amour et au manque.

 **Le mépris aime le silence,  
Il prospère dans l'obscurité  
Avec de fines vrilles sinueuses  
Qui étranglent le cœur**

Le chanteur était vraiment habité par sa chanson, sa voix transmettant toute sa peine, faisant écho à celle de son professeur.

C'était vibrant, réel, presque palpable.

Il y avait tellement dans ces quelques mots, tellement d'eux que Tristan s'était immédiatement senti connecté à son élève.

Comme si sa voix tissait doucement quelque chose entre eux, comme si un lien particulier commençait à éclore.

 **Ils disent que les promesses adoucissent le coup  
Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, non je n'en ai pas besoin  
J'ai tant été trahi,  
J'ai été trahi si longtemps  
Comme si je devenais intouchable**

Le blond s'était senti seul avec sa douleur.

Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Jackson lui échapper, en le voyant se rapprocher de Stiles et en tomber amoureux, il avait dû y faire face seul, sans personne pour le soutenir.

Theo ne comprenait pas sa peine, lui répétant seulement de tout lui avouer ou d'abandonner, le jugeant même parfois pour son comportement. Scott ne voyait rien, la tendresse de Jackson le blessait plus encore et la sollicitude de l'illustrateur était insoutenable.

A qui parler ?

Qui pour le comprendre et le soutenir ?

Pourquoi cette impression d'être seul ?

Cette impression qu'ils étaient tous contre lui ?

Mais ce soir, cette chanson là, ce quelque chose de poignant dans cette voix en particulier…

Il avait le sentiment qu'on s'adressait directement à lui, que pour une fois quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

 **Je suis une fleur fanant lentement  
Gelant dans l'heure jusqu'à la mort  
La douceur devenant amertume  
Et intouchable**

 **J'ai besoin d'obscurité,  
De douceur  
De tristesse  
De faiblesse  
Oh j'en ai besoin**

Il avait le droit d'être en colère, le droit d'être amer, d'être méchant et même cruel.

Ca ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais de vouloir être choisi par celui qu'il avait désiré si longtemps.

Pourquoi personne ne semblait prendre en compte sa douleur ?

Pourquoi c'était un quasi inconnu qui au travers d'une chanson lui apportait le réconfort que ses proches n'avaient pas su lui offrir ?

Être irrationnel, irréfléchi, entêté et blessant, c'était normal dans sa situation non ?

Et puis pourquoi parlait-on toujours de cœur brisé ?

Lui avait plutôt l'impression qu'on avait arraché ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer alors qu'il agonisait sans échappatoire.

C'était une déchirure effroyable, une souffrance sans pareil qui peu à peu se propageait dans tout son corps, affaiblissement la moindre parcelle de son être.

Son cœur ?

Il ne le sentait même pas…

Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait à nouveau ?

 **J'ai besoin d'une berceuse, d'un baiser pour m'endormir,  
D'un « mon ange »  
D'un « doux amour de ma vie »  
Oh j'en ai besoin**

 **Est-ce que tu te souviens de la façon dont tu me touchais  
avant ?  
Toute la douceur tremblante que j'aimais et adorais ?**

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu c'était que Jackson l'aime et même en passant une partie de sa vie en pensant ça impossible il s'était contenté de l'avoir près de lui, de prendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Et lorsque enfin une occasion s'était présentée, lorsque enfin il avait cru pouvoir avoir plus, cru pouvoir réaliser son plus précieux rêve, un inconnu était venu tout détruire.

Qu'importe que Stiles n'y soit pour rien, à ses yeux il était celui qui avait piétiné ses rêves et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Jackson de l'avoir choisi ou d'espérer que finalement il lui revienne.

Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, il en aimait un autre.

Ce n'était pas un crime mais pour lui c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire au monde.

C'était presque condamnable !

 **Tes promesses qui te sauvaient la face  
Chuchotées comme des prières  
Je n'en ai pas besoin  
Je n'en ai pas besoin**

 **J'ai besoin d'obscurité,  
De douceur  
De tristesse  
De faiblesse  
Oh j'en ai besoin**

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie à part aimer aveuglement Jackson ?

Est-ce que se rendre compte qu'il avait mis son existence entre parenthèse pour un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais n'était pas le pire ?

Est-ce que s'avouer qu'il était le plus coupable de tous n'était pas le plus horrible ?

Il n'aurait jamais l'homme de sa vie, il avait sans doute perdu un frère et il était à deux doigts de perdre son meilleur ami.

Écumer les bars tous les soirs de la semaine pour finir dans les bras d'inconnus tout en pensant à Jackson ?

Espérer vivre à ses côtés comme un simple colocataire sans songer à son avenir et à ses désirs ?

Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il pensait mériter ?

Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait prévu comme bonheur ?

 **J'ai besoin d'une berceuse, d'un baiser pour m'endormir,  
D'un « mon ange »  
D'un « doux amour de ma vie »  
Oh j'en ai besoin**

 **Est-ce** **assez sombre ?  
Peux-tu me voir ?  
Me veux-tu ?  
Peux-tu m'atteindre ?  
Où je m'en vais**

Il méritait plus.

Il méritait mieux

Il méritait d'être désiré, aimé, chéri et protégé.

Il méritait qu'un jour quelqu'un le dévore des yeux comme Theo le faisait avec Isaac.

Qu'on craigne de le perdre comme Matt avec Brooke.

Qu'on lui offre les mêmes sourires chargés d'amour qu'Erica réservait à Lydia.

Il méritait que comme Jackson avec Stiles on l'aime au point de pouvoir l'attendre, au point de pouvoir tout recommencer, pardonner et supporter.

Il avait envie de ce genre d'histoire, de sentiments et de courage.

Il voulait être capable d'aimer à nouveau. De se déclarer sans attendre, de se battre pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas celui qu'il désirait.

C'était en partie de sa faute si son amour à sens unique avait duré si longtemps et pris tant d'ampleur.

Aimer Jackson, ne voir que lui, l'attendre en sachant pertinemment que rien ne se passerait jamais, tout cela était devenu naturel, comme une habitude dont on ne cherche même plus à se défaire.

Où étaient la passion, le frisson, l'excitation et l'envie ?

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait ressenties à la naissance de ses sentiments et qui l'avaient rendu si heureux et fébrile, où étaient-elles ?

Depuis combien de temps la douleur, la lassitude et la résignation les avaient remplacées ?

Il méritait mieux et il avait mieux à offrir.

Bradley rouvrit doucement les yeux, croisant ceux de Tristan, sans qu'aucun ne songe à couper le contact.

Le chanteur était toujours ailleurs, pris dans sa chanson, l'émotion qui l'habitait et qu'il transmettait à la foule et Tristan prenait plaisir à se noyer dans son regard humide et magnétique.

Il avait su dès le début que cette chanson lui parlerait.

 **Tu ferais mieux de te taire, et retenir ton souffle  
Embrasse-moi maintenant, tu saisiras ta mort**

 **Oh je le pense  
Oh je le pense**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que les applaudissements ne se fassent entendre. Puis Jared se leva, attrapant la main de Bradley, l'embrassant dans le cou avant de le tirer hors de l'estrade.

Le jeune homme le suivit docilement, encore un peu perdu et ce fut au tour de Lucas et Laura de lui offrir un câlin lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la scène.

La brune se mit au micro, une guitare en main, Jared fit de même et l'autre s'installa à la batterie.

Mais Tristan restait focalisé sur son étudiant, qui buvait presque machinalement son cocktail, les yeux dans le vide.

Quelque chose de mouillé fit frissonner le blond et en portant une main à sa joue il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Sous le choc, il appuya plus franchement sur son visage trempé, réalisant qu'en effet, c'étaient ses larmes qui ruisselaient.

C'est le moment que choisit Charlie pour s'asseoir en face de lui, déposant une bouteille couteuse sur la table, un sourire presque pervers aux lèvres.

Il ne fut pas vraiment délicat ou compréhensif et c'est au moment où il envoyait assez crûment le roux « se faire voir » que Bradley passa près d'eux pour rejoindre son groupe, lui lançant un regard où oscillaient mépris et déception.

Tristan serra les poings.

Cette fois ci c'était sûr, Charlie allait regrettait d'être entré dans ce bar !

 **W**

 **Mai**

-Et quand est ce que vous comptez officialiser les choses ? Questionna Lydia, agenouillée devant Stiles pour s'occuper de l'ourlé du pantalon de costume qu'elle lui faisait essayer.

La rousse organisait des mariages de A à Z, c'était une véritable célébrité dans son domaine et toutes les stars et têtes couronnées passaient par elle.

Son meilleur ami ayant à peu près la même carrure que l'un des mariés dont elle s'occupait, il avait été réquisitionné pour les retouches.

Le brun détestait ça, mais personne ne disait non à Lydia, surtout pas lui !

Il hésita, ne connaissant lui-même pas la réponse.

-Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça ?

La rousse releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Il mordilla comme à son habitude sa lèvre.

-Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se lasser ? Lâcha-t-il timidement. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à…à plus… Alors forcement il va en avoir marre et trouver beaucoup mieux et très vite !

Lydia enfonça légèrement son épingle dans son orteil.

-Aie !

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Lança-t-elle. Tu n'en as pas marre de débiter de telles conneries ?!

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, un peu perdu et elle se releva en prenant soin de ne pas abimer sa jupe Dior.

-Il vous a trouvé une maison ! Pas un studio ou même un loft, une maison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Une belle demeure familiale qui sent les promesses d'éternité, les enfants courant partout et les parties de sexe sans fin devant la cheminé !

Stiles rougit, les images clairement ancrées dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait nier y avoir pensé aussi…

-Quelqu'un qui fait ça, n'est pas prêt de laisser tomber ! Continua la jeune femme. Je suis sûre que l'idée ne l'a même pas traversé !

-Et moi ?

-Quoi, toi ?

-Est-ce que je mérite quelqu'un comme Jackson ? Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment me lancer à nouveau dans une histoire ?

Il détourna le regard, tombant sur son reflet dans le miroir géant en face d'eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à ralentir ou arrêter les choses mais… Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? Qu'est ce qu'un névrosé étrange, bourré d'angoisse et instable peut lui apporter ? Lorsqu'il comprendra ça il va

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas Ethan, ok ?! L'interrompit Lydia. Et ce n'est pas Scott non plus !

-Je sais mais, ça vient de moi non ?

Stiles crut presque entendre sa meilleure grogner.

-Scott était un abruti sans couille et Ethan n'était pas apte à te comprendre, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! On tombe tous sur des enfoirés ou des mecs qui ne nous méritent pas, on est en rien responsables !

L'illustrateur ne dit rien, baissant simplement la tête et Lydia sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre que rien ne clochait chez lui.

Elle essayait en vain depuis des années…

-Oublions ça ok ? Souffla-t-elle doucement. Concentrons-nous sur toi et ce que tu ressens.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu es bien avec Jackson non ? Tu aimes ce qui se tisse entre vous, le rythme de votre relation et votre nouveau chez vous ?

Stiles hocha la tête et la rousse eut l'impression de faire face à un enfant timide.

-L'idée de sortir un jour avec lui, de former un couple, elle te plait ? Tu sais que tu serais heureux avec lui et tu y penses non ? Tu imagines ce que serait votre vie si vous étiez ensemble ?

L'autre fit à nouveau oui de la tête et elle lui sourit.

-Alors c'est la seule chose qui compte ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Qu'importe que vous fassiez les choses différemment des autres, vous avez tous les deux envie d'être ensemble et vous savez qu'au bout du compte c'est ce qui arrivera alors profitez ! Profitez de chaque moment qui vous rapproche du jour où vous serez officiellement un couple et envoyez le reste du monde se faire voir !

Le brun ne dit rien, en enlaçant simplement sa meilleure amie qui le serra contre elle en soupirant.

Lydia était la seule qui ne jugeait pas leur relation étrange et leur façon si particulière d'évoluer.

-Tu mérites tout ce que tu désires trésor, Jackson compris !

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, sans prononcer le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se détache doucement.

-Rhabille toi ou tu va chopper la crève !

Il acquiesça, enfilant rapidement son pull avant de retirer délicatement le pantalon retouché par la jeune femme.

Elle l'attrapa pour le mettre sur un cintre avec la veste assortie, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne plisse pas trop.

-Ah au fait, j'ai une cliente qui réclame tes talents !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et elle précisa.

-Tristan m'a envoyée une amie à lui qui se marie et elle a un modèle très précis de robe en tête. Expliqua-t-elle. Il lui a parlé de notre relation et de ton job et lui a conseillé de se tourner vers toi, donc je joue les messagers !

-Tristan ? Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, évidement !

Le brun grimaça, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le professeur lui enverrait une cliente.

-C'est étrange…

-Qu'importe bébé, j'ai carte libre pour l'organisation et la mariée est adorable, donc tu dois absolument m'aider !

-Mais je n'ai jamais dessiné de robe de marié !

-Tu as dessiné la mienne il y a des années ! Contra-t-elle.

-Mais c'est totalement différent, c'était juste comme ça, pas dans le but de la…la… C'était juste un dessin quoi !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu te trompes, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de porter ton chef d'œuvre le jour où je passerais la bague au doigt d'Erica !

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et tu organiseras ton propre mariage pour être sûre que rien ne foire ?

-Ah non ! Je te laisserais tout gérer avec Malia !

Il roula des yeux, peu surpris par sa réponse.

-Bon, elle veut quoi cette cliente si spéciale ?

 **W**

Jackson était concentré sur ses légumes, les coupants presque au ralenti, comme s'il tenait un couteau pour la première fois de sa vie.

A ses côtés Stiles souriait, amusé de le voir faire tant d'efforts pour l'aider à cuisiner.

Tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que l'écrivain n'était pas d'un grand secours mais ce n'était pas le but, ils voulaient seulement partager encore plus de moments ensemble.

-Oh tu sais qui est la fameuse fiancée dont je dois dessiner la robe ?!

Le châtain trancha son petit bout de carotte avant de se tourner vers lui.

-C'est une star ? Proposa-t-il. Lydia en a beaucoup non ?

-Oui, mais là c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait…

L'autre haussa les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que Matt a enfin demandé Brooke en mariage ?!

Stiles rit.

-Non ! Puis si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est plutôt elle qui fera la demande !

-Pas faux…

Jackson s'attaqua à ses tomates.

-Pas comme ça… Souffla le brun.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer.

-Dans ce sens là, sinon tu en mets partout et tu risques de te faire mal.

L'écrivain tourna un peu la tête pour lui voler un bisou sur la joue avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles s'appuya plus franchement sur son épaule en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Il s'habituait vraiment trop facilement à ce genre de moments…

-Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse future mariée ? Questionna l'auteur. Ed a mis une fille enceinte ?!

-Kira !

-Qui ?

L'illustrateur se figea presque.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Je suis censé savoir qui c'est ?

Stiles soupira en s'essuyant les mains pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

-KIRA ! Insista-t-il en tendant l'appareil à son colocataire pour lui montrer une photo.

Ce dernier l'observa en détails, visiblement concentré.

-Ca me dit quelque chose mais…

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama le brun. Je ne sais même pas si je dois rire, m'énerver ou m'inquiéter pour ta santé !

L'autre eut l'air perdu.

-C'est la fille qui t'a quitté ! Tu sais, celle qui est venue me déclarer sa flamme !

Jackson ouvrit grand la bouche, toujours aussi théâtral.

-Ah oui ! Mais elle a changé quand même ! Lâcha-t-il. Avant elle était plus…. Moins…

-Tu étais vraiment un enfoiré ! Souffla Stiles en balançant son chiffon.

L'écrivain baissa la tête, pas vraiment fier ou en position de nier quoique ce soit.

Il avait collectionné tellement de conquêtes qu'il se souvenait à peine de leurs visages.

C'était vraiment minable comme comportement !

-Tu m'as fais toute une histoire parce qu'elle est venue vers moi et tu n'es même pas capable de la reconnaitre !

-Oui mais je me souvenais de toi ! Répliqua machinalement le châtain.

Stiles se tut, relevant le regard vers lui.

-Toi je ne t'ai jamais oublié… Marmonna timidement l'écrivain. Je sais bien que mon comportement était nul, mais au final tout le monde oublie ce qui n'a pas compté non ? C'est la vie ! Tant qu'on se souvient de l'essentiel…

L'artiste s'en voulait de se faire avoir aussi facilement. D'être si faible face aux mots prononcés et au regard tendre posé sur lui.

Il s'en voulait de se sentir aussi heureux.

Ca en devenait ridicule !

Il tourna donc la tête, cachant son embarras et ses joues rosies.

-Bref… Elle te passe le bonjour…

Amusé de le voir aussi gêné, Jackson se pencha vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Vraiment ?

L'illustrateur saisit son chiffon pour lui mettre sur la tête en le repoussant.

-Retourne à tes tomates où on n'est pas prêts de dîner !

L'autre rit, mais obéit.

-C'est quand même fou que vous vous retrouviez comme ça… Remarqua-t-il.

-Et bien c'est Tristan qui lui a conseillé les services de Lydia et mes dessins…

-Tris' ?

-Étrange n'est ce pas ?

Stiles avait tenté de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à vouloir me trouver du boulot…

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-il en contact avec Kira ?

-Apparemment son frère est dans sa fac.

-Hun…

-Ne fais pas une tête pareille Jackson, c'est plutôt cool et très sympa de sa part d'avoir pensé à moi ! S'exclama Stiles. Tristan a toujours été un type bien non ? Il lui a même demandé de ne pas nous dire que ça venait de lui !

L'auteur resta encore un peu crispé avant de finalement se détendre en acquiesçant.

Oui, le blond était un ami génial et même s'ils étaient en froid il n'avait aucune raison d'être surpris par son geste !

Il sourit donc, retournant à ses légumes, l'esprit plus apaisé.

 **W**

 **Juin**

Tristan avait le sentiment d'être un stalker.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Bradley chanter, il s'était mis à éviter le plus possible les contacts directs avec lui tout en l'observant de loin dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ou plutôt dès qu'il créait une occasion de le faire.

Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Un professeur traquant presque un de ses étudiants ce n'était pas vraiment très professionnel…

Lui suivant un gamin, c'était carrément ridicule !

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Ca n'avait rien de malsain ou de sexuel, c'était plus une envie voire un besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui et de le protéger.

Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu chanter, depuis que toute sa douleur avait fait écho à la sienne il ressentait une affection particulière pour le jeune homme et c'est le désir de comprendre pourquoi qui l'avait d'abord poussé à le « surveiller » de près.

Et tout ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait attendri.

Bradley était une catastrophe ambulante.

Le genre à ne surtout pas laisser seul au milieu d'objets fragiles, capable de tomber plus d'une dizaine de fois dans un couloir ou de se tuer en descendant une marche.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu trébucher, glisser, casser des choses ou faire tomber ses livres ?

Il était aussi trop gentil et serviable et malgré sa timidité et sa discrétion il avait beaucoup d'amis et se montrait très sociable.

Les compliments le faisaient rougir, il préférait les lieux calmes, passait une bonne partie de son temps ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, ne supportait pas les grosses chaleurs mais se montrait facilement frileux et perdait ses lunettes au moins une fois par jour.

Il parlait doucement, d'une voix presque enfantine, à l'opposée de lorsqu'il chantait, semblait désespéré par son indomptable chevelure et mettait souvent inconsciemment ses doigts dans la bouche, comme un enfant.

Il était assidu, bon élève, maniaque pour certaines choses et totalement bordélique pour d'autres, quittait presque toujours les salles de cours ou les amphis en dernier et détestait lorsque toute l'attention était focalisée sur lui.

Dans ces moments là, il fermait presque les yeux, un peu comme il le faisait sur scène juste avant de chanter.

Il n'avait aucune endurance, n'était absolument pas sportif, mangeait comme un moineau et était sans doute l'un des élèves les plus petits de la fac.

Même la plupart des filles étaient plus grandes que lui !

Il ressemblait à un gamin perdu parmi des étudiants gigantesques et c'était assez adorable à voir.

Même _très_ adorable pour être complètement honnête.

Alors forcement Tristan avait voulu en apprendre toujours plus, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait carrément suivi le jeune homme à l'extérieur de l'université.

 **Il était officiellement un stalker !**

Bradley avait un petit boulot, et pas dans un café branché ou une boutique à la mode.

Non, il gardait des enfants !

Et bien que surpris, le blond se dit que ça paraissait évident.

Le voir dans ce parc, allongé dans l'herbe, s'amusant autant que les bambins vautrés sur lui avait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant.

Alors il s'était assis avec un café sur un banc, oubliant qu'il lui restait encore deux cours en fin de journée.

 **W**

Jackson avait enfin vu Kira !

Il ne supportait plus de savoir Stiles seul avec elle et enfin il avait pu les empêcher de se retrouver encore en tête à tête.

Il savait que son angoisse était ridicule, que l'illustrateur n'avait aucun intérêt pour les femmes et que la brune allait se marier, mais malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

Sans compter que jusque là l'artiste avait toujours refusé de le laisser venir saluer Kira, le poussant à se demander ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il travaillait sur la future robe dans le hall d'un grand hôtel, Stiles avait accepté que Jackson passe le chercher et prendre ainsi un café avec lui et la jeune femme.

Ils avaient discuté de leur carrière, de ce qu'ils avaient fait après la fac et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que la brune avait fait fortune en créant des applications et jeux pour Smartphone qu'elle revendait ensuite à de grandes entreprises.

Jackson avait laissé échapper qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru si intelligente, provoquant son rire alors que Stiles s'excusait pour lui en le tapant.

L'ambiance était détendue, donnant l'illusion de vieux amis heureux de se retrouver.

-N'empêche je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes ensemble ! S'exclama Kira. Au début je trouvais ça fou mais en vous voyant comme ça… C'est évident en fait !

L'écrivain n'avait pas prévu de nier ou de lui expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas _encore_ ensemble. Il passa donc simplement un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, l'attirant contre lui, tout en souriant à la jeune femme.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais aucune chance avec toi Jackson !

-C'est toi qui m'a quitté. Rétorqua simplement l'écrivain.

-Et tu as mis moins de deux jours à m'oublier non ?!

Il ne dit rien, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez vexée que tu me traites comme les autres ! Je pensais que vu que j'étais la première à te larguer, tu te souviendrais de moi, tu chercherais à me récupérer ou quelque chose du genre… Expliqua-t-elle, plus amusée que gênée. Sans compter que se faire repousser par un mec qui nous balance préférer notre ex…

Jackson se tourna vivement vers Stiles.

-Tu lui as vraiment dis ça ?!

L'autre se mordilla la lèvre en évitant son regard.

-J'ai dis que je ne séparais pas les couples et quand elle m'a dit avoir rompu, j'ai répondu que dans ce cas, je serais plus apte à accepter une déclaration de ta part… Souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise. C'était ma façon de lui dire que j'étais gay, c'est tout, ça ne voulait rien dire de particulier !

-Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu ça ?!

Cette fois ci ce fut l'illustrateur qui releva précipitamment la tête.

-Tu étais là quand elle est venue me faire sa déclaration ?!

-Évidement ! Je voulais voir pour qui elle me larguait !

Kira rit en déplaçant ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant sa clavicule tatouée.

-C'est là que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Stiles ?

-Non, non il

-Sans doute… Souffla Jackson.

Le brun se figea, crispant sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts sur le pantalon de l'écrivain.

-Mais je ne l'ai compris que des années plus tard !

-Pas étonnant venant de toi ! S'amusa la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça en souriant tandis que Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas.

L'auteur caressa alors tendrement les cheveux sur sa nuque en embrassant sa tempe.

-Donc j'ai participé à votre histoire !

-C'est une façon de voir les choses…

Kira se pencha un peu vers le couple.

-En tout cas, en te revoyant comme ça, je me dis que j'ai vraiment eu tord de te quitter…

Stiles sortit de sa transe, se redressant en foudroyant instinctivement la brune du regard, alors qu'il se collait plus franchement contre le châtain.

Loin d'être vexée ou effrayée, la jeune femme rit encore.

-Ah je comprends enfin pourquoi tu ne voulais absolument pas que je revois Jackson !

Un peu perdu, l'écrivain fronça les sourcils, passant du visage rougi du brun à celui de Kira.

Celle-ci précisa alors.

-Il avait peur que je t'enlève à lui !

L'auteur sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et Stiles bondit presque du canapé.

-Je…je…toilette ! Balbutia-t-il avant de fuir.

Jackson le regarda s'éloigner, toujours pas remis avant de finalement revenir à lui.

-Excuse-nous un instant…

Kira hocha la tête en attrapant son jus de fruit et l'écrivain rejoignit rapidement Stiles.

Ce dernier se mouillait le visage en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il était vraiment mort de honte !

Lorsqu'en relevant la tête vers le miroir il vit Jackson qui venait de bloquer la porte, son angoisse augmenta encore de plusieurs degrés.

Il inspira, se retournant malgré son envie de disparaitre.

-Je suis désolé ! Lança-t-il. Je sais que ne nous sommes même pas ensemble et que c'est de ma faute en plus, que donc je n'ai aucun droit de…

L'écrivain avait rapidement franchi la distance qui les séparait, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes comme quelques mois plutôt dans leur ancien appartement.

Et comme à cette époque, Stiles ne se posa aucune question, répondant au baiser en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces.

Le baiser pourtant était totalement différent du précédent.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ou questionnement.

Jackson n'était plus quelqu'un de paumé, cherchant à comprendre sa sexualité et ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Et Stiles ne se demandait plus si un jour il serait à nouveau capable d'aimer de tout son cœur blessé.

Ce n'était pas une pulsion, un coup de tête dont ils ne reparleraient pas.

C'était une envie trop longtemps retenue, le premier acte d'une toute nouvelle histoire.

-Je t'aime… Souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille du brun qu'il venait d'asseoir sur le rebord des éviers.

L'autre tressaillit, se retenant au pull de son partenaire pour être sûr de ne pas défaillir.

Jackson sourit avec tendresse en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

-Ne panique pas et ne commence surtout pas une histoire farfelue dans ta jolie petite tête !

Il tapota délicatement sa tempe avant de glisser ses doigts vers sa joue pour lui relever le visage.

-Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes aussi, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends… Souffla-t-il doucement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais plus jamais aimer aussi fort et je comprends, je comprends que tu aies peur d'être encore abandonné et de te retrouver seul avec ton cœur brisé…

Stiles voulut parler, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais Jackson déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

-Tu as toujours été celui qui donne tout, qui fais tous les efforts et qui souffre en silence…

Il baisa toujours aussi délicatement sa joue, puis son front avant de revenir vers sa bouche.

-Alors, cette fois-ci, laisse-toi simplement aimer… Reprit-il. Ne pense à rien, ne te force pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, n'essaye pas de faire plaisir à tout prix, ne garde pas tes douleurs et tes peurs pour toi en pensant que tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ou que ça va me faire fuir et ne laisse personne, pas même moi passer avant ton bien être. D'accord ?

Il sourit encore, passant ses pouces sous les yeux de Stiles pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, me laisser t'aimer ?

L'illustrateur eut un sanglot comme simple réponse. Il essayait difficilement de se retenir, mais l'émotion lui enserrait la gorge.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que de simples mots puissent provoquer tellement de choses en lui. Qu'ils puissent à ce point là toucher ses peurs les plus profondes et ses désirs les plus secrets.

Il pensait depuis toujours ne pas mériter ce genre de paroles, ce genre d'amour et pourtant il avait toujours rêvé les entendre.

Il avait toujours rêvé être aimé ainsi.

Incapable de parler, secoué de sanglots, il hocha vivement la tête, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Jackson.

Celui-ci expira profondément, comme soulagé, avant de l'attirer contre lui, le laissant passer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, même les gens tentant d'entrer dans les toilettes ne les ayant pas fait bouger d'un millimètre.

Puis lorsque les larmes de Stiles furent complètement taries, ils se décolèrent doucement.

Jackson embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres encore mouillées du brun avant de s'éloigner plus franchement.

-Tu nous rejoins quand tu es prêt ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

L'illustrateur acquiesça en descendant du rebord et l'auteur sourit avant de débloquer la porte, rejoignant Kira sans se soucier du regard outré de l'homme apparemment pressé d'uriner.

La brune vit tout de suite à sa démarche qu'il était bien moins « amical » que lors de leur café et elle n'en fut pas surprise. Elle avait senti dès le début qu'il se forçait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Stiles.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas me dire ce que tu cherches exactement ! Lâcha-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Une robe de mariée exceptionnelle !

Il eut un rictus de mépris.

-Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Nous ne sommes pas des stars mais nous sommes tous connus dans notre domaine et il est impossible que l'un de nous se marie sans que le moindre article n'en parle, or si j'en crois la presse et tes fans, tu es célibataire !

Elle reposa sa tablette.

-La robe n'est en effet pas pour moi !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

-Rien de mal je t'assure ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, ça m'a paru tellement dingue que j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux, c'est tout !

Il fronça les sourcils et elle comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas.

-J'étais censée foutre le bordel d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ça n'a jamais été mon intention ! Je le jure !

-Foutre le bordel ?

Elle hésita un peu.

-Tristan est venu me parler de toi et Stiles, de ce que ça lui faisait et il semblait penser que j'étais encore en colère contre toi ou un truc du genre alors… Mais j'ai refusé directement !

-Tu es en train de me dire que Tristan t'a demandé de… De quoi d'abord ?! De me séparer de Stiles, c'est ça ?!

Il avait hurlé, attirant l'attention de nombreuses personnes dans le hall et Kira s'était enfoncée dans son siège.

-Tristan a fais quoi ?

Jackson se retourna vivement, tombant sur le dessinateur qui regardait la brune, sous le choc.

-Tu ne te maries pas ? Souffla-t-il. Tu… Tout est faux ?

-Stiles ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tenta-t-elle. Je sais que les apparences sont contre moi mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une robe ! L'une de mes meilleurs amies se marie et comme je voulais vraiment vous revoir, voir si vous étiez réellement…

Le brun ne dit rien de plus, attrapant simplement ses affaires pour rejoindre la sortie.

-Je ne suis vraiment sorti qu'avec des salopes ! Cracha Jackson en le rejoignant rapidement.

Kira baissa la tête.

Rien n'avait changé, comme à l'époque elle finissait toujours par se faire détester par les gens qu'elle appréciait.

-Stiles ! Stiles attend !

L'écrivain retint l'artiste par le bras mais ce dernier se dégagea.

-Je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul…

Surpris et un peu blessé malgré lui, Jackson le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne disparaisse complètement.

 **W**

Jackson savait que le dernier cours du jeudi de Tristan se terminait à 17h30 et dans d'autres circonstances le blond aurait certainement été ravi que l'écrivain s'en souvienne.

Seulement dans le cas présent, il n'eut même pas l'occasion de se réjouir.

Le châtain entra comme une furie dans l'amphi désert et son poing trouva immédiatement la joue du professeur.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait frappé.

Jamais comme ça.

C'était violent, brutal, chargé de colère, de déception et peine.

Tristan était au sol, son dos ayant cogné violemment contre l'immense tableau derrière lui, mais Jackson le releva immédiatement en le tirant par son pull.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Siffla-t-il les dents serrées. COMMENT ?!

Déboussolé, le blond ne comprenait pas, incapable de répondre donc.

-Je te parle de Kira ! Hurla l'écrivain. Kira que tu as envoyée pour me séparer de Stiles !

L'autre écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il était plaqué sans douceur, son haut hors de prix effaçant les mots qu'il avait noté pour ses élèves lors de son cours.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est juste une erreur !

Le professeur baissa un instant le regard, cherchant ses mots et Jackson pesta en le relâchant avant que son poing ne retrouve à nouveau son visage.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire !

-Jackson, je t'assure que ce n'est pas… C'était il y a longtemps, bien avant que tu ne déménages !

Tristan essuya son sang en grimaçant.

-Je faisais n'importe quoi à cette époque tu le sais ! Plaida-t-il. Je suis allé voir Kira c'est vrai, mais elle a dit non et même si j'ai insisté pour qu'elle y repense…

Il marqua une pause, le regard de son ami lui broyant le cœur.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour qu'il puisse le regarder ainsi.

C'était bien plus douloureux que les coups qu'il venait d'encaisser.

-Je te jure que je pensais que le sujet était clos ! Gémit-il. J'aurais dû la rappeler pour être sûr c'est vrai, mais…. j'avais plein de choses en tête dernièrement et j'ai oublié !

Il s'avança vers le châtain.

-Je t'assure que je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle était entrée en contact avec vous… Je sais que c'était pitoyable comme idée et je…

-Et si elle avait dit oui ? L'interrompit Jackson. Si dès le départ elle avait accepté ton plan, qu'est ce que tu aurais fais ?

Le blond ne dit rien, comme figé par la question et l'écrivain eut un rictus.

-Et tu oses prétendre m'aimer… Lâcha-t-il. C'est vraiment ça ta conception de l'amour, vouloir à tout prix me séparer de celui que j'aime ? Vouloir m'enlever la seule chose qui me rend enfin heureux ?

L'autre ne répondit toujours pas.

-RÉPOND MOI ! Hurla l'auteur. _« Si je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura »,_ c'est ça que tu appelles de l'amour ?!

-Jacks' je suis désolé je…

-Ca suffit ! Je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus… Souffla Jackson. Que ce soit comme un amant, un frère, un ami… Arrête !

Tristan releva les yeux vers l'écrivain, plongeant dans les siens.

-Arrête de m'aimer ! Cracha ce dernier durement.

Il tourna le dos au blond, s'éloignant sans hésiter.

-Finalement tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est toi qui as choisi l'issue de notre relation !

Et sur ces derniers mots il disparut.

Tristan ne réagit pas tout de suite, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, une partie de lui tentant même de nier et d'enfouir l'événement dans un coin de son esprit.

Mais rapidement, il n'en fut plus capable et la douleur le submergea totalement.

Il se courba, comme victime d'un coup invisible dans l'estomac, portant une main à sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait difficilement.

Il haleta, de plus en plus fort et bruyamment, se retenant à son bureau avant de s'effondrer à genoux, faisant tomber son cartable en cuir.

Comment faisait-on pour respirer ?

C'était comme s'il avait oublié et chaque filet d'air se faisait plus rare et douloureux à chaque inspiration.

Bradley qui était comme toujours le dernier dans l'amphi et que Jackson n'avait pas remarqué lors de son entrée en force se décida à venir en aide à son professeur en le voyant incapable de refréner sa crise de panique.

Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur en lui tendant le sac qui avait contenu ses derniers achats à la papeterie.

-Respirez là dedans. Demanda-t-il doucement mais avec fermeté.

Le blond saisit le sachet en carton, ses mains tremblantes accrochées à celle de l'étudiant.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son souffle était toujours aussi chaotique et laborieux.

-Respirez, monsieur ! Insista le brun. Comme moi, juste comme ça !

Tristan regarda Bradley, ancrant son regard dans le sien et il se concentra pour inspirer et expirer au même moment et exactement de la même manière que lui.

Ce n'était pas compliqué et pourtant ça lui parut d'abord impossible à réaliser seul.

Puis peu à peu, alors que la main fraîche du jeune homme était appuyée sur sa nuque et que l'autre l'aidait à tenir son sac, il réussit à reprendre un rythme plus normal, sa respiration se calant sur celle de son sauveur.

Ce dernier lui retira doucement le sachet en se laissant retomber sur les fesses, s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Ca va mieux ?

Tristan acquiesça.

-Vous devriez rapidement soigner votre œil et votre nez, parce que ça ne va pas être joli à voir !

Bradley souriait.

Il ne se réjouissait pas du malheur de son professeur mais n'avait pas l'air non plus choqué ou curieux.

Il fouilla dans la sacoche du blond sans lui demander la permission pour y sortir son téléphone.

-Bon, qui dois-je prévenir ?

-Hun ?

-Vous n'êtes clairement pas en état de conduire, donc qui dois-je appeler pour venir vous chercher ?

Le professeur détourna le regard.

-Je… Je n'ai plus personne qui voudra venir…

L'étudiant se contenta de secouer la tête en fouillant dans le portable un instant avant de finir par taper un rapide message.

-Qu'est ce que

-Theo, c'est lui qui viendra !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Et bien j'ai regardé dans le journal. Rétorqua simplement le jeune homme. Plus de cinquante appels en quelques jours, c'est forcement quelqu'un qui viendra quoiqu'il arrive !

Tristan se mordit la lèvre.

-Vu comme je l'ai traité…

Le téléphone vibra et Bradley sourit avant de le tendre à son professeur.

-Il est en route !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner la tête.

Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer !

Pas devant le jeune homme !

Celui-ci se leva puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Tristan voulut rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais le simple fait de prendre appuie au sol le faisait souffrir.

Puis ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir la si petite main de l'étudiant dans la sienne.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment vingt-ans, tu as le corps d'un gosse ! Lâcha-t-il spontanément.

D'abord surpris, Bradley finit par soupirer en secouant la tête.

Il saisit son sac balancé dans un coin.

-Attend ! Cria Tristan. Ce n'était pas un reproche ou…

-Je m'en fous, j'ai l'habitude ! Rétorqua l'étudiant. Puis plus rien de ne m'étonnes venant de vous maintenant…

Le blond se dit qu'étrangement, ça aussi c'était très douloureux.

-Mais comme votre grand amour à sens unique vient d'encore vous le briser le cœur je vais me contenter de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! Ajouta le brun.

L'autre le regarda un peu interloqué.

-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre au vu de votre… discussion !

Tristan hocha la tête, soudainement honteux que le jeune homme ait assisté à tout ça.

-Bonne soirée Professeur.

-Attend ! Lança à nouveau le blond.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Theo fit son apparition, complètement essoufflé.

Jackson l'avait prévenu avant même de prendre la direction de la faculté.

Bradley salua d'un signe de tête le brun et quitta l'amphi sans un regard pour Tristan.

 **W**

 **Juillet**

Un pique-nique.

C'était déroutant au vu des derniers événements, voire même un stupide, donc c'était forcement une idée de Matt.

Approuvée par Edward, bien évidement !

Et tout le monde était là.

Les deux idiots, Brooke, Lydia, Erica, Theo, Isaac, Cora, Connor, Scott et même Kira !

La brune s'était excusée et expliquée tellement de fois que Stiles lui avait presque pardonnée, ce qui avait poussé Jackson à la tolérer.

Tristan aussi était présent, c'était même lui qui avait choisi le lieu du déjeuner.

Oui, ils étaient tous là.

Stiles avait réussi à raisonner l'écrivain qui avait accepté d'écouter les explications du professeur et ils avaient fini par « clore » le sujet.

Cependant ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis et ne se parlaient toujours pas.

L'auteur n'était pas encore prêt à oublier ce que son ami avait fait et ce dernier préférait ne pas passer trop de temps avec lui pour pouvoir enfin cesser de le considérer comme le centre de son univers.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de temps et de distance pour espérer sauver leur amitié.

Ce serait long et laborieux, ils en avaient pleinement conscience.

Stiles lui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Scott, leurs rapports bien que plus réguliers restaient superficiels et même s'il souffrait de la situation, il avait enfin compris que c'était hélas un processus inévitable.

Eux aussi avaient besoin de laisser faire les choses…

Malgré les soucis, les tensions et tout ce qui avait pu se passer, ils étaient tous heureux d'être ensemble et l'ambiance était bonne, chacun déballant ses affaires dans la bonne humeur.

-Ca va ? Demanda Theo à son meilleur ami.

Le blond sursauta, rosissant légèrement, ce qui surprit le brun.

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr !

-Tu es sûr, tu regardes partout autour de nous comme si un danger nous guettait !

Le professeur rit de manière exagérée.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises enfin ! Je ne regarde pas du tout partout !

L'autre l'observa encore un peu se démener avec son jeans qu'il essayait de retirer, sans avoir préalablement ôté ses chaussures, puis il reporta son attention sur Isaac.

-Courage… Lui souffla Lydia à l'oreille alors qu'il bloquait sur l'image offerte par le photographe.

Ce dernier était torse nu, son jeans entrouvert sur le tatouage qui se perdait vers son aine, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses lunettes de soleils sur le nez et sa bouteille d'eau délicatement pressée sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Theo souffla en secouant la tête.

Il était capable de rester de marbres face à toutes les images pornographiques qui peuplaient le net, alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état pour une scène aussi simple ?!

La rousse rit, amusée de le voir aussi perturbé avant d'être à son tour subjuguée par sa moitié.

Est-ce que cette déesse était réellement la sienne ?

La blonde portait un deux pièces noir banal et pourtant elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode.

Ses longues jambes fuselées, son ventre plat, sa poitrine ferme, sa taille fine, ses courbes sensuelles, sa peau légèrement dorée, sans aucune imperfection…

-Ferme la bouche ! Gronda Brooke en cognant son petit ami dans l'estomac.

Comme Edward, ce dernier, n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler Erica, provoquant l'agacement de sa chérie.

-Quoi, toi aussi tu as maté ! Rétorqua le jeune homme. En plus tu as plus tes chances que moi !

-Pas faux… Sourit Brooke.

-Oh, tu viendrais jouer avec nous alors ? Lança Lydia en se collant à sa femme.

-Hey, fille ou non c'est hors de question ! Bouda Matt en tirant sa petite amie vers lui.

-Tu viens vraiment de dire non à une partie à trois entre filles ? S'offusqua Edward

-Toi tu auras le droit de donner ton avis quand tu seras capable de garder une nana plus de quelques jours !

Le mannequin eut l'air horrifié.

-Qui voudrait garder une fille plus longtemps que ça ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Cora soupira.

-Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux…

-Hey, tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de mecs que tu t'es…

Edward fut interrompu par le ballon que la jeune femme lui envoya « malencontreusement » à la figure.

Les autres rirent alors qu'il criait que c'était une preuve de plus que les femmes ne devaient jamais rester trop longtemps dans leurs vies.

XxxX

Jackson était appuyé contre un arbre, bien à l'ombre, avec un parasol en plus, pour « être sûr »

En effet, il s'était fait tatoué il y a peu et n'avait donc pas le droit au soleil, ni aux baignades.

Stiles l'avait engueulé de ne pas avoir attendu l'hiver et de lui avoir caché une telle chose, mais l'écrivain tenait vraiment à lui faire la surprise, alors même si l'autre avait boudé, il tenait bon, attendant que tout soit parfaitement cicatrisé pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait choisi de graver définitivement sur sa peau.

Pour lui montrer qu'il s'était fait tatouer le dessin qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

Il sourit doucement en imaginant son expression lorsqu'il le découvrirait et naturellement son regard se fixa sur l'illustrateur qui chahutait dans l'eau avec Matt, Edward, Erica et Isaac.

Lydia était installée sous le parasol, à sa droite, sa peau sensible réclamant de l'ombre et de la fraicheur et Theo à sa gauche, dévorait du regard son photographe.

-Tu n'as toujours rien tenté ? Question Jackson.

-Son ex s'appelle Jude alors…

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai aucune chance !

-Tu sais que Jude est un prénom unisexe hein ?

-Vraiment ?!

-Il est même plus souvent porté par des mecs…

Le brun parut excité quelques secondes avant de laisser son dos cogner contre l'arbre derrière lui en soupirant.

-Il repousse toujours les mecs qui le draguent…

-Pas les filles ?

Theo fronça les sourcils.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop… Mais il a déjà plusieurs fois laissé échapper des « ma chérie » au téléphone.

-Stiles appelle Lydia comme ça parfois et même moi ça m'arrive…

-Tu crois que j'essaie juste de me défiler ?

Jackson regarda quelques secondes le sourire rayonnant de l'illustrateur avant de répondre.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun conseil qui puisse réellement t'aider. On est tous paumés lorsqu'on est amoureux…

Theo hocha la tête.

-Et pour Stiles et toi ?

L'écrivain remonta ses genoux vers lui, appuyant son visage sur ses bras.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?!

Jackson sourit en acquiesçant.

-Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?!

-Parce qu'on prend notre temps… Souffla l'auteur. Tout est encore fragile et je ne veux pas tout gâcher maintenant…

-Vous êtes en mode rencards romantiques, baisers timides et sourires ridicules sur les lèvres ?

Le ton de Theo n'avait rien de moqueur et le châtain était à deux doigts de glousser.

-On se tient la main, on parle pendant des heures, on est incapable de se décoller l'un de l'autre et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde !

-Et bien après tout Stiles est ton premier amour et lui doit tout redécouvrir donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de jouer les collégiens ! Rit le brun. Je vous envie même presque !

-Presque parce que tu es incapable de te passer de sexe !

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce n'est pas l'enfer à gérer pour toi ! Je parie que ta main droite doit être sacrément active !

Jackson donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et ce dernier continua de rire en le taquinant.

-De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que moi qui baise des mecs sans les regarder en imaginant Isaac à leur place…

La remarque de Theo calma les deux hommes et l'écrivain passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose mec ! Lança-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi mais…

-Ah les hommes, de tels boulets ! S'exclama Lydia en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

-Merci de les avoir interrompus, j'en pouvais plus de leur conneries ! Commenta Cora en sortant de nulle part.

Les garçons se turent, abasourdis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Theo et de le tirer chacune par un bras.

-Debout ! Ordonnèrent-elles en cœur.

Bien qu'un peu angoissé, Theo obéit, lançant un regard désespéré à l'écrivain lorsqu'il se fit trainer plus loin par les « furies ».

Ce dernier les suivit des yeux un moment avant de secouer la tête amusé et de reporter son attention sur Stiles.

Le brun était heureux et c'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas.

Connor et son frère arrivèrent quelques secondes après et Tristan se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise d'être presque seul avec Jackson.

Il attrapa une bière, plus pour se donner contenance que par soif et le châtain ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

Le blond voulait aller se baigner pour fuir l'ambiance un peu pesante mais la raison de sa présence ici fit soudainement son apparition.

La veille, il avait entendu Bradley dire qu'il serait près de cette rivière aujourd'hui et c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce lieu pour le pique-nique.

Oui, il avait traqué son étudiant jusqu'ici.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

Le jeune homme était encore avec son « groupe » l'étrange trio exhibant sans complexe leurs corps de rêve alors que lui était toujours en jeans et tee-shirt.

-Pro…professeur ?

Bradley avait balbutié et Tristan trouva cela absolument délectable. Surtout lorsqu'il comprit que c'était de le voir si peu vêtu qui le troublait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son élève aussi gêné et rougissant en sa présence ?

-Un de tes élèves ? Questionna Connor s'avançant.

Machinalement, le blond mit son bras en travers de sa route pour le forcer à rester en arrière.

Son frère lui volait toujours inconsciemment la vedette. Même s'ils étaient jumeaux, l'autre était plus grand et pour beaucoup plus beau et « viril » que lui, ce qui finissait toujours par évincer sa présence.

Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que son étudiant rencontre Connor ?

Ca n'avait pas de sens !

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de son comportement il se figea, les sourcils froncés.

-Tris ? Insista son frère.

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Oui c'est l'un de mes élèves.

-C'est dingue de le retrouver ici !

Tristan se pinça les lèvres.

Son jumeaux était peut être le plus séduisant des deux, mais ça restait le roi des boulets !

-Oui, vraiment dingue… Sourit Lucas en se collant à Bradley.

Ce rockeur à deux balles avait tout compris, c'était évident !

Il devait avoir l'air d'un prof pervers qui rêvait de se faire son étudiant alors qu'en réalité il…il…

En réalité, il était incapable d'expliquer son comportement.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

Ses pensés furent à nouveau interrompues.

Cette fois-ci par Stiles, qui débarqua complètement trempé, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Les regards se portèrent naturellement sur lui, le détaillant sans pudeur et lorsqu'il vit que Bradley faisait comme tout le monde, Tristan sentit à nouveau sa rancune et sa colère pour le brun prendre le dessus.

Il serra les poings, la mine fermée, se mordant la langue pour ne surtout rien dire d'horrible.

-Salut… Sourit Jared en offrant un regard affamé à l'illustrateur.

Laura roula des yeux et le brun se rapprocha, tendant sa main à Stiles.

-Jared !

Mais avant que l'artiste ne puisse répondre et le saluer correctement, une serviette l'enveloppa totalement, les bras de Jackson fermement enroulés autour de son corps.

L'écrivain le tourna vers lui, le poussant à oublier le brun que lui-même avait ignoré.

Il le frictionna vigoureusement en grognant que même en juillet il fallait être inconscient pour se balader trempé.

Stiles se laissa faire en riant.

-Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose pour le prochain examen ? Questionna Bradley.

Tristan écarquilla les yeux avant de suivre son étudiant qui s'éloignait.

-Oui, oui bien sûr !

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Rien ! Répondit le jeune homme. Je voulais juste vous épargner une scène douloureuse…

Le blond suivit son regard, tombant directement sur Jackson toujours occupé à sécher consciencieusement Stiles.

-Oh… Je vois… Souffla-t-il. Si même toi tu tiens à me préserver, c'est que je dois vraiment être pitoyable…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous plaindre alors ne vous épanchez pas sur mon épaule !

Et malgré la remarque qui pouvait paraitre dure, Tristan rit, étrangement réconforté.

XxxX

Jackson était tellement occupé à cacher Stiles et ses cicatrices aux regards des autres qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'il attirait les coups d'œil appréciateurs et le brun était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de crier à Jared, Lucas et Laura d'arrêter de fantasmer sur _son_ petit ami !

Et finalement il choisit sans réellement en avoir conscience la seconde option, crachant quelque chose en rapport avec des « yeux arrachés ».

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, chacun se demandant s'il avait bien compris puis le rire de Cora et celui de Lydia résonnèrent, le pauvre Theo coincé entre les deux.

-Mon petit frère est tombé sur un chéri vraiment jaloux ! Rit la brune. Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait !

Bien que gêné, l'illustrateur la regarda droit dans les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'écrivain.

-Je n'ai rien caché du tout et ceux qui s'approcheront de trop près comprendront que je suis très sérieux

-Ah je le savais ! Hurla-t-elle presque, surexcitée.

Stiles pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment son excitation soudaine.

Jackson qui avait un sourire béat aux lèvres et semblait flotter sur un nuage, l'éclaira sur la situation.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire à tout le monde que l'on sort ensemble ?

Et là, le brun perdit toute son assurance, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil.

Il balbutia, cherchant à se détacher de l'écrivain, mais ayant anticipé sa réaction ce dernier le souleva pour s'éloigner malgré son cri de protestation.

Lydia les regarda partir, attendrie.

Cora s'appuya sur elle, tout aussi ravie.

-Bon entre eux ça à l'air d'aller…

-Je t'avais dis que malgré le rythme étrange, ça se passait bien !

-Donc on va pouvoir se concentrer sur Theo !

Le brun trembla presque face aux regards perçants des deux jeunes femmes posés sur lui. Il se remettait à peine de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir au sujet d'Isaac.

Non, en fait il n'était pas sûr que l'on puisse se remettre d'une telle conversation !

-N'oublions pas qu'il faut caser Tris' aussi et libérer Scott de sa mascarade avec Allison ! Ajouta Lydia

-Ah enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Décidément tu es vraiment ma jumelle !

-On a dû être séparées à la naissance !

Connor roula des yeux avant de sentir l'effroi l'envahir doucement.

Sa petite amie était déjà terrifiante alors associée à une autre furie…

Il tressaillit, secouant la tête pour chasser les images horrifiantes qui l'avaient assailli.

-Ils sont plutôt intéressants… Souffla Laura en souriant.

Lucas haussa les épaules.

-Allons nous baigner, ces histoires me gavent !

-Je vais chercher Brad pendant que vous nous trouvez un coin où se poser ! Déclara Jared.

La brune lui saisit le bras.

-Laisse, il reviendra quand il en aura envie.

-Tu veux le laisser avec ce prof ?

Cora se rapprocha d'eux en même temps que Lydia.

-Quel prof ? Questionna-t-elle. Avec Tristan ?

-Notre bébé est l'un des étudiants de votre ami…

Le ton et l'expression de Laura exprimait tellement de chose que sa réponse sembla plus longue qu'un roman pour Cora et Lydia qui se regardèrent rapidement avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme.

-Et si vous vous installiez avec nous ? Sourit la rousse.

XxxX

Jackson s'était un peu enfoncé dans la forêt.

Connaissant bien l'endroit puisqu'il venait avec le groupe depuis l'enfance, il avait sans mal retrouver un coin qui avait tendance à être souvent désert car trop loin de l'eau.

Bien qu'abîmée, la table sur laquelle lui et ses amis avaient gravé tant de bêtises était encore là, et il s'y assit, Stiles installé sur ses genoux.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours rien dit, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

-Alors sois tu es en train de te dire que tu as tout balancé sans me demander mon avis et tu culpabilise, sois tu penses que maintenant que c'est officiel ça rend les choses plus réelles et ça te fait peur !

Stiles releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'écrivain.

-Mais te connaissant je pense que c'est un peu des deux… Conclut celui-ci.

Le brun ne dit rien mais l'autre savait qu'il avait visé juste.

-Tu sais, pour ma part je suis ravi que les autres le sachent… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais déjà crié sur tous les toits !

Il sourit, ses doigts glissant sous le pull qu'il avait prêté à son petit ami, caressant ses côtes.

-Et si tu es vraiment jaloux…

-Je suis jaloux ! L'interrompit instinctivement Stiles.

Jackson se mordit la langue.

Il n'allait pas glousser comme une collégienne tout de même !

-Merde… Souffla-t-il. Je crois que ça me fait beaucoup trop plaisir…

L'illustrateur grimaça et le châtain pressa légèrement sa nuque pour avoir son attention.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il. Ca t'inquiète que les autres sachent, tu regrettes ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

-C'est juste que tu m'offres tellement alors que moi… Moi je suis juste un type dépressif qui s'angoisse encore pour son ex et te force à te contenter d'une relation de gamin !

Jackson soupira.

 _« Une relation de gamin »_

C'est vrai que pour beaucoup ça pouvait ressemblait à ça, mais lui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, au contraire il était en train de vivre sa relation la plus mature et profonde.

Il avait connu tellement d'histoires qui commençaient et se concluaient par du sexe, qui ne tournaient qu'autour de ça ou personne ne prenait le temps de réellement connaitre et comprendre l'autre qu'il en était presque arrivé à croire qu'il n'existait que ça.

Mais il était tombé amoureux de Stiles et tout en découvrant l'amour il s'était souvenu de ses premiers émois, de l'époque où il n'était qu'un gamin timide, maladroit qui avait peur de mal s'y prendre et de faire fuir l'autre.

Trouver le courage d'aborder l'autre, se tenir la main, la sensation d'un premier baiser, d'un premier rendez vous…

Les discussions sans fin pour apprendre à se connaitre, les regards volés, les sourires niais, les contacts fébriles, le partage des passions, la découverte de l'autre.

Prendre le temps d'apprécier chaque instant, chaque échange sans chercher plus, sans essayer à accélérer les choses ou brûler les étapes.

Se couper un peu du monde, se laisser emporter dans une bulle ou seul l'autre existe avant de finir par affronter à nouveau la réalité, à deux cette fois.

 _« Nous »_

C'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour Jackson et il avait pleinement conscience que sans l'étrange évolution de leur relation ils n'auraient jamais pu en arriver là.

Alors il n'avait pas honte de le dire, cette _« histoire de gamin »_ le rendait incroyablement heureux et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Rien qui ne soit pas en rapport avec Stiles du moins.

Celui-ci avait écouté sa réponse sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'écoutant exprimer à voix haute et sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait, se demandant encore s'il méritait vraiment toute cette affection et cette patience.

S'il méritait vraiment l'écrivain.

-Mais si tu penses encore à Ethan… Poursuivit ce dernier. Si tu crois que vous…

Il ricana en baissant la tête.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas dire ça ! Sourit-il péniblement. Je voudrais pouvoir paraitre cool et te dire des choses comme _« si tu l'aimes encore alors fonce le voir »_ mais…

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de Stiles, comme pour le retenir.

-Choisis-moi d'accord ? Supplia-t-il presque. Même si tu ne tombes jamais vraiment amoureux de moi je te rendrais toujours plus heureux que lui ! Je te le promets !

Le brun se détestait.

Il se haïssait d'avoir à ce point là poussé Jackson dans ses retranchements.

De l'avoir fais douter, fais souffrir et d'être la cause de l'angoisse et la douleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Il avait eu tellement peur d'être abandonné une fois de plus, tellement peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé qu'il n'avait songé qu'à lui, testant l'affection de l'auteur sans penser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il était pire que Scott et Ethan réunis !

Il se releva, quittant les genoux et les bras de l'écrivain.

Celui-ci sentit son estomac se soulever, serrant les poings, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

Il s'imaginait déjà l'artiste s'éloigner en lui expliquant qu'il était incapable d'oublier Ethan.

Mais en réalité ce dernier cherchait les mots et le courage pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

Lui expliquer qu'il _éclipsait_ tout autour de lui lorsqu'il apparaissait.

Que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se _détacher_ de sa silhouette, et que même de loin, il _tremblait_ à sa simple vue.

Ses membres _s'engourdissaient_ , le temps semblait ralentir et son cœur _cognait_ comme un fou contre sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à rejoindre le sien.

Il aimait le regarder écrire, ses mains pianotant avec agilité sur son clavier, son expression concentrée, ses lunettes tombant sur le bout de son nez, sa lèvre inférieure pincée et le tic nerveux de sa paupière gauche.

Il aimait le voir nager, son corps tendu dans l'effort, mêlant virilité et grâce, force et délicatesse.

C'était un spectacle _fascinant_ dont il était impossible de se lasser.

Voir Jackson aussi passionné et rayonnant l'emplissait d'un sentiment de satisfaction et de _bien être_ indescriptible.

Lorsque l'écrivain souriait, lorsqu'il était heureux, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi, traversé du même bonheur.

Et puis il y avait _sa voix_.

Sa voix qui s'adressait toujours à lui avec douceur et tendresse, qui se montrait patiente et compréhensive.

Son timbre particulier résonnait toujours comme la plus belle _mélodie_ à ses oreilles.

Chaque mot prononcé le faisait frissonner, _chatouillant_ son ventre, _tordant_ son estomac, _enflammant_ son épiderme et _accaparant_ tout son être.

Un seul petit son et il savait que c'était lui. Que c'était cette voix si spéciale qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre.

Il était sûr que même perdu au milieu d'une foule bruyante il saurait la reconnaitre et trouver son chemin jusqu'à elle.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait parler pendant des heures avec Jackson, parce qu'il adorait sa voix et toutes les sensations _magiques_ qu'elle lui procurait.

Lui qui était angoissé et insomniaque se détendait immédiatement lorsque l'écrivain prenait la parole, que ce soit pour lui lire un nouveau chapitre ou simplement lui raconter une bêtise.

Et souvent, il finissait par s'endormir avec la sensation agréable d'être à la fois _bercé_ et _caressé_ par les mots qui glissaient délicatement jusqu'à lui.

Puis lorsque Jackson riait alors Stiles oubliait réellement le reste du monde.

Tous ses problèmes, ses douleurs et ses craintes _s'effaçaient_.

Ses envies de se faire du mal, ses idées noires, son mal être, plus rien n'existait.

Juste cette _chaleur_ vive au creux de ses reins, cette sensation _puissante_ d'être vivant et le sentiment incroyable que la vie était belle.

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau, rien de plus magique et _précieux_.

Le rire de l'écrivain, c'était son antidépresseur personnel.

Même lorsqu'il criait, lorsqu'il boudait ou qu'il chantait faux, Stiles restait _fasciné_ , complètement sous le charme de cette voix qui semblait décider du rythme auquel devait battre son cœur.

Et comment lui expliquer ce que son _odeur_ provoquait en lui ?

Ce parfum si subtil mais néanmoins plus puissant que n'importe quelle drogue lui faisait totalement perdre la tête.

Il se retrouvait complètement _chamboulé_ , aussi troublé qu'apaisé, traversé par des milliers de sensations contradictoires mais délicieuses dont il ne se lassait pas.

L'odeur de Jackson était rassurante, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être _protégé_ de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser.

Il aimait porter les vêtements de l'écrivain pour avoir en permanence cette sensation rassurante avec lui.

Il se sentait _plus fort_ , plus sûr de lui et déterminé lorsqu'en plongeant le nez dans une écharpe ou un pull, le parfum viril du châtain emplissait ses narines.

Il adorait enfouir son visage contre le cou de son petit ami, aussi bien pour dormir qu'en pleine journée, lorsqu'il se collait à lui, poussé par le besoin _vital_ de se sentir enveloppé par sa puissance, teintée de douceur.

Dans son lit, dans leurs canapé, leur fauteuils, sur ses oreillers, il avait fait en sorte que son parfum soit partout afin d'être sûr de ne jamais avoir à en manquer.

C'était une _dépendance_ dont il ne souhaitait absolument pas se défaire.

Et puis _le désir_ , le plaisir et _la plénitude_ qui l'envahissaient lorsque Jackson le touchait, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

Pas même avec Ethan ou Scott.

Le contact de leurs deux peaux, faisait trembler tout son être, _bouleversant_ à chaque fois quelque chose de profond en lui.

Comment pouvait-il être à la fois fébrile et apaisé ?

Désireux et détendu ?

Il frissonnait et pourtant son épiderme semblait _s'embraser_ à chaque toucher.

La peau de Jackson était plus « épaisse » que la sienne, plus masculine dans un sens et pourtant elle était douce, agréable et toujours très chaude.

C'était comme s'il ne connaissait pas le froid.

Lui qui était frileux, pâle et marquait facilement adorait les contrastes de leurs deux peaux, la façon dont leurs corps _enlacés_ formaient un tableau harmonieux aux nuances délicates.

Il aimait lorsque l'écrivain le serrait contre lui, que sa chaleur _l'enveloppait_ dans une bulle protectrice et rassurante.

Ou la chair de poule que ses doigts provoquaient lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient vers les zones sensibles de son corps, stimulant son désir et ses fantasmes.

Et plus que tout, il adorait la façon dont leur corps s'emboitaient, comme s'ils avaient été créés pour ne faire qu'un.

Il adorait la sensation _inexplicable_ et sans pareille d'être enfin à sa place qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Jackson l'enlaçait.

Et comment lui expliquer la façon dont _ses baisers_ le faisaient fondre ?

Il se retrouvait à chaque fois _sans force_ , incapable de tenir debout, obligé de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 _Un bourdonnement_ étrange mais agréable résonnait dans son esprit, effaçant toute pensé cohérente, toute logique, tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Ses lèvres parfois douces, parfois gercées à force d'être mordillées, leur texture pleine et sensuelle, leur façon _d'épouser_ les siennes, de s'y presser avec tendresse ou force.

 _La fièvre_ qui le prenait lorsque leurs langues se cherchaient avec fougue et passion, faisant bouillonner son sang et _exploser_ son cœur.

 _Les frissons_ qui le parcouraient lorsqu'il couvrait son corps de baisers, que ses dents s'attardaient parfois sur certaines zones, le mordillant pour laisser _sa marque_.

Lorsque son instinct _possessif_ le poussait à suçoter sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne entièrement, laissant échapper des sons _indécents_.

Leurs baisers même les plus chastes, les plus innocents et tendres étaient un vrai _délice_.

Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi avant Jackson.

Il y avait tellement _d'amour_ , de force et de _promesses_ sur les lèvres de l'écrivain qu'à chaque fois Stiles se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer de bonheur, _flottant_ sur un nuage dont il ne voulait surtout pas redescendre.

Il avait aimé très fort et donné énormément de lui mais jamais il ne s'était senti réellement aimé en retour.

Même s'il savait que c'était injuste envers Ethan et Scott, ce que Jackson lui transmettait, ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, était quelque chose de totalement nouveau.

C'était comme si chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque mot et même silence de l'écrivain était _une déclaration_.

Comme si chaque mouvement était un _« je t'aime »_.

Il se sentait tous les jours un plus _fort_ et confiant grâce au châtain, grâce à son amour et il espérait pouvoir un jour lui offrir autant et même plus que ce qu'il avait offert aux autres.

Que ce qu'il lui offrait tous les jours.

Mais comment trouver les mots pour exprimer ça clairement ?

Pour se faire comprendre et transmettre ce qu'il ressentait réellement ?

Il y pensait depuis des semaines mais tout restait toujours bloqué dans sa gorge, écrasé contre son cœur.

Sortant doucement de toutes ses pensés qu'il avait eu à voix haute en entendant un son semblable à un sanglot étranglé, il se tourna vers Jackson.

Ce dernier avait la main devant la bouche et les yeux légèrement baissés.

Comment pouvait-il rester « cool » et impassible après avoir entendu tout ça ?

C'était bien plus que ce dont il avait rêvé !

Même en s'imaginant plusieurs années dans le futur il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un tel aveu.

Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer là…

Et de sourire béatement en sautant partout comme un idiot aussi !

Il inspira, relevant la tête vers Stiles qui l'observait l'air inquiet.

-Tu sais que tu viens de me faire une putain de déclaration là ?!

Le brun cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'était pas totalement réveillé et Jackson se leva brusquement pour le rejoindre.

Il tremblait, l'émotion le rendant fébrile et il trébucha presque en arrivant à la hauteur de son petit ami.

Celui-ci suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, sans prononcer un mot et l'écrivain sourit en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses joues.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

 **W**

 **Août**

Tristan était devenu un stalker surprotecteur.

Non seulement il passait quasiment tout son temps libre à suivre Bradley, mais en plus il le couvait comme une mère poule.

A quel moment avait-il décidé qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne faire du mal au jeune homme ?

Et d'où venait ce besoin ridicule de le protéger ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

De toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se comprenait plus !

Il avait pourri la vie d'étudiants qui avaient involontairement bousculé Bradley, faillit se faire démasquer plusieurs fois en tentant de rattraper les catastrophes qu'il provoquait et s'était même blessé en l'empêchant de se retrouver presque enseveli sous une piles de vieux livres.

Il surveillait ses fréquentations comme une maman surprotectrice et grognait dès qu'un garçon se rapprochait trop, tel un père protégeant l'innocence de sa progéniture !

C'était ridicule !

Mais la vie était plus douce depuis que son étrange obsession avait débuté.

Il souriait à nouveau, il faisait des projets, ne buvait plus comme un trou, reparlait à son meilleur ami, ne sautait plus à la gorge de ceux qui l'approchaient et il avait même cessé de s'imaginer assassinant Stiles dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le brun et Jackson étaient en couple, c'était officiel.

Et malgré la nouvelle, il ne s'était pas effondré.

Son monde tournait encore.

Ou plutôt son monde tournait enfin à nouveau.

Et c'est ce constat qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre Bradley, ses pensés habituellement toutes focalisées sur Jackson s'étaient peu à peu tournées vers l'étudiant.

Au fil des semaines, des mois, le jeune homme avait accaparé son temps et son esprit, l'empêchant de ressasser sa peine, sa déception et son amertume.

Il avait été très surpris, presque choqué de voir que quelqu'un avait réussi d'une certaine façon à effacer un peu l'écrivain de son esprit puis il s'était sentit reconnaissant envers l'étudiant qui sans le savoir lui avait permis de surmonter des moments pénibles et douloureux.

Évidement c'était étrange de soigner un cœur brisé en suivant un jeune homme dont il était le professeur mais il se rassurait en se disant que ça ne faisait de mal à personne et qu'aucune pensé malsaine ou déplacée ne le motivait.

C'était juste que Bradley l'apaisait.

Seulement les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, les cours supplémentaires s'étaient terminés et Tristan avait cru devenir fou sans sa dose quotidienne.

Il s'était demandé ce que faisait le jeune homme, avec qui, s'il partait en voyage, s'il continuait de chanter, qui lui tournait autour, s'il trainait toujours avec le trio étrange et une multitude d'autres questions ridicules.

Mangeait-il à sa fin ? S'était blessé ? Arrivait-il à retrouver ses lunettes et ne plus se tromper de bus ?

La liste était sans fin.

Il avait tenu deux jours avant d'attendre à l'adresse indiquée sur son dossier.

Et le grand Tristan Evans habitué à passé son été entre Ibiza, Saint-Tropez, Macao et Los Angeles se retrouvait à suivre un jeune homme de vingt-ans aux allures de lycéen.

Il s'était même mis à prendre des photos !

Son comportement était effrayant, il en avait conscience mais c'était plus fort que lui !

Et puis pour sa défense, c'était de la faute son étudiant !

Il avait un sourire rayonnant et un visage incroyablement expressif, le genre qui donne forcement envie de prendre des dizaines de clichés.

Et peut-être une ou deux vidéos…

En plus il était vraiment photogénique !

Le blond n'était pas très doué pour prendre des photos, surtout des volées, mais sur chacune d'elle, le brun était parfait !

Puis bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il le prenait dans des positions ou situations compromettantes !

Tristan n'avait aucun désir, aucune attirance pour le jeune homme.

Il n'utilisait pas d'images perverses pour fantasmer ou se soulager, il se contentait seulement de se remonter le moral avec des sourires rayonnants et des yeux pétillants.

Ce n'était pas si grave, si ?

Bradley avait jusque là passé ses vacances chez un couple aisé pour surveiller leurs trois enfants et étrangement Tristan qui les avait suivis quasiment tous les jours, avait passé un excellent été.

Il avait fait du surf, essayé tous les parcs d'attractions de la région, visité plusieurs fois la ville en « petit train » et vu presque tous les films d'animations sortis pendant cette période.

Il avait avalé une tonne de sucreries, redécouvert le plaisir de manger un beignet les pieds enfoncés dans le sable chaud ou de bronzer en lisant une bande dessiné, rattrapé son retard sur les mangas et Disney récents et pu profiter de la voix de Bradley qui connaissait tous les génériques de dessins animés par cœur.

Même s'il les avait observé de loin, prenant bien gaffe à ne pas se faire prendre, Tristan ne s'était pas une seule fois senti seul et aucune idée noire n'était venue assombrir son humeur.

Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il suivait son étudiant.

Pour retrouver cette innocence et insouciance qu'il avait perdues il y a des années et qui -il s'en rendait compte maintenant- lui avait terriblement manquées.

Et même s'il avait l'air d'un détraqué, installé au volant de sa voiture, surveillant Bradley qui disait au revoir aux enfants avec qui il avait passé une grande partie de son été, il se dit que ça valait le coup.

Une décapotable noire s'avança dans l'allée et reconnaissant Laura au volant, Tristan se baissa pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer.

La voiture s'arrêta pile devant l'étudiant et Jared sauta sur le trottoir sans même ouvrir sa portière pour saisir ses valises et les mettre dans le coffre.

-Alors, prêt pour les vraies vacances maintenant ?! S'exclama Lucas avachi sur la banquette arrière en le tirant vers lui.

Bradley se laissa entrainer sur son corps sans résister, son sourire si lumineux aux lèvres.

-Plus que jamais !

Laura poussa un petit cri en démarrant tandis que Jared augmentait le volume de la radio, le refrain de _« Highway to hell »_ faisant vibrer les amplis.

Tristan leur laissa un peu d'avance avant de prendre la route à son tour, bien décidé à les suivre.

Quelque chose de désagréable fourmillait dans son ventre et il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

 **W**

Lydia ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou aller cogner les idiots près d'elle.

Scott prenait et posait son portable toutes les deux secondes, composant les premiers chiffres d'un numéro avant de finalement tout effacer en soupirant.

Tristan tournait en rond, incapable de rester en place, laissant échapper des grognements aussi étranges qu'agaçants.

Et Jackson secouait nerveusement la jambe en tapotant sans la moindre pause son porte clé sur le rebord de la table où il était installé.

Seul Theo était silencieux, comme perdu dans autre monde, sa bière à la main perdant de sa fraicheur pendant qu'il gobait les mouches, le regard vide.

Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur le futur mariage qu'elle devait concevoir dans de telles conditions ?

Scott regarda intensément son téléphone, comme si le menacer du regard allait changer quoique ce soit.

Devait-il l'appeler ?

Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Il soupira à nouveau, s'ébouriffant complètement les cheveux.

Kira.

Quatre lettres qui avaient détruit ses neurones.

Comment une créature pareille pouvait exister ?

Elle était belle, sexy, classe et bourrée de charme.

Elle avait un cerveau encore plus brillant que le sien, travaillait dans le même domaine que lui et c'était une véritable geek.

Jamais encore il n'était tombé sur une fille à la fois sublime et incollable sur tout ce qui touchait aux jeux vidéos et nouvelles technologies.

Ses gouts étaient parfaits, ses créations géniales et son sens de l'humour aussi stupide que le sien.

Elle adorait manger, connaissait ses sagas préférées sur le bout des doigts et pouvait rendre n'importe quel sujet barbant incroyablement bandant.

Pour être honnête, le lendemain de leur première rencontre au lac pour le premier pique nique de l'été, il avait cru avoir rêvé.

Ils avaient beau avoir passé toute l'après midi à discuter, complètement isolés du reste du groupe et sans voir le temps filer, une fois rentré chez lui, il avait cru à un mirage tant la journée lui avait parue magique.

Parce qu'encore une fois, comment une créature pareille pouvait exister ?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé pour l'inviter à se faire un marathon Star Wars dans son loft il s'était pincé si fort qu'il avait crié dans le combiné avant de rougir piteusement, secoué jusqu'aux entrailles par le rire que la belle lui avait offert en réponse.

Et malgré leurs emplois du temps chargés ils s'étaient vu ou téléphoné presque tous les jours, échangeant des banalités, discussions sérieuses sur leur projets professionnels ou avis de geek sur leurs passions communes.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun rendez-vous classiques, rien de propice à la séduction ou la romance.

Kira ne s'était jamais fais « belle » pour lui, l'accueillant chez elle en tenue décontractée à l'effigie de ses personnages de jeux vidéos favoris ou débarquant à son appartement en short de sport et débardeur trop large, les cheveux toujours négligemment attachés en chignon ou queue de cheval.

Pourtant Scott l'avait trouvé à chaque fois plus belle et rayonnante, complètement sous le charme, à la fois de sa personnalité et de son physique.

La brune ne jouait jamais un rôle, restant fidèle à ce qu'elle était en toute circonstance.

Elle se fichait du regard des autres, malgré leur tendance à vouloir l'évincer ou la cataloguer.

Elle était trop « canon » pour aimer les jeux vidéo et trop « femme » pour en créer.

Les filles avaient tendance à la jalouser donc la détester sans raison et son caractère trop franc et direct lui causait souvent des problèmes avec les autres.

Les autres prenait sa confiance en elle pour de l'arrogance et sa franchise pour de l'indélicatesse et elle se retrouvait alors la cible des pires rumeurs.

C'était comme ça depuis le collège et malgré ça, elle n'avait jamais dévié du chemin qu'elle s'était tracé.

Jamais abandonné ses rêves ou tenté d'être une autre.

Et le brun trouvait ça admirable.

Lui qui avait été si lâche, qui avait blessé la personne la plus chère à son cœur et mis sa vie entre parenthèse parce que justement il n'avait pas osé être lui-même, se trouvait subjugué par tant de force et de détermination.

Kira était impressionnante mais elle avait aussi un côté fragile, sensible et angoissé qui lui avait donné envie de la soutenir.

Mais pour prétendre à une telle chose, il devait lui-même devenir plus fort.

Alors il avait affronté son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps et pour une fois, il l'avait écouté, sans interrompre, sans s'emporter et forcer le dialogue dans son sens.

Il avait reconnu ses erreurs et s'était excusé plusieurs fois, conscient que son comportement lamentable ne méritait aucun pardon.

Comme lui avait craché Jackson à la figure, il avait considéré Stiles comme une option, une carte sur qui on peut toujours compter, à ressortir en cas de besoin sans se soucier de ses souffrances.

Il avait voulu récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme « sien » et au lieu de soutenir l'artiste dans sa crise de couple et sa rupture il s'en était réjouit, attendant dans l'ombre de pouvoir saisir cette opportunité.

Son comportement avait laissé des traces et même si Stiles lui avait pardonné, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait se rattraper et faire ses preuves pour récupérer entièrement sa confiance.

Mais il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait.

Même s'ils ne seraient plus jamais autre chose que des amis, le dessinateur restait l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et leur amitié était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Et lui prouverait à nouveau.

Il avait aussi fait face à Allison, s'excusant sincèrement de l'avoir en quelque sorte utilisée et même si le moment avait été pénible il s'était senti soulagé d'avoir enfin pu mettre fin à cette histoire qui avait déjà bien trop duré.

La jeune femme n'avait pas été surprise mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de pleurer et il s'était senti coupable de l'avoir si longtemps fait souffrir.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et en voyant ses larmes il s'était senti pitoyable et avait écumé les bars pour oublier avant de débarquer complètement ivre chez Kira, réveillant au passage tout son voisinage.

La brune l'avait écouté geindre, se plaindre et avouer toutes ses faiblesses et mensonges, tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Stiles et Allison.

A son réveil il avait tenté de fuir, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais le voir.

Mieux valait partir de lui-même que se faire jeter dehors.

Mais Kira n'avait pas changé de comportement.

Elle lui avait servit une aspirine et un café en le taquinant à l'aide d'une réplique de film culte que seuls quelques initiés pouvaient saisir et ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Ils étaient proches.

Ils étaient amis.

Leurs cerveaux étaient parfaitement compatibles et Scott était persuadé que leurs corps le seraient tout autant.

Seulement sous les yeux il avait un article qui assurait que Kira sortait depuis peu avec un acteur très en vu, des photos du « couple » bronzant aux Maldives faisant la une de certains sites people.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et ce matin il était tombé sur cette « bombe » en tapant -comme il en avait pris l'habitude- son nom sur internet.

Devait-il ou non l'appeler ?

S'il le faisait, pourrait-il se retenir de lui poser des questions sur les rumeurs ?

Avait-il le droit de demander ?

Voulait-il vraiment savoir ?

Si elle répondait que tout était vrai, que ferait-il ?

Voila le genre de questions qui le torturaient alors qu'il maltraitait son téléphone en espérant une illumination soudaine.

Tristan lui était en manque.

Bradley avait disparu et il devenait dingue !

Enfin pour être plus précis, l'étudiant était parti en vacances avec l'affreux trio !

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez lui le lendemain matin pour attendre de le voir apparaitre, il n'avait vu aucun signe de vie et au bout de plusieurs heures d'attentes, il s'était approché, inquiet du calme inhabituel.

Finalement une mamie bavarde et en manque de compagnie l'avait kidnappé pour lui offrir une citronnade et il avait pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur son étudiant, dont son voyage prévu depuis longtemps avec son groupe.

Fanny, la grand-mère gâteaux avait apparemment un tas d'information sur le jeune homme et il va sans dire que Tristan avait fait tout son possible pour qu'elle succombe à son charme et devienne l'une de ses sources les plus sûres.

Une semaine.

Bradley était parti depuis à peine une semaine et pourtant le blond avait la sensation que des mois s'étaient écoulés.

Ses journées étaient affreusement longues et ennuyeuses et toutes les sorties nocturnes qu'il avait tentées s'étaient conclues par lui rentrant tôt pour visionner des dessins animés en mangeant des bonbons !

Même le sexe était devenu chiant !

Il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait songé à partir le rejoindre !

Mais l'Australie c'était plutôt grand et il avait plus vite fait de l'attendre ici, accroché à son portable.

Fanny avait promis de le prévenir dès que l'étudiant poserait ses valises devant la porte de l'immeuble et pour être sûr il allait la voir plusieurs fois par semaine, espérant toujours tomber sur celui qui ne voulait plus quitter son esprit.

Ce qui lui arrivait était tellement étrange…

Jackson était là, tout près de lui et il ne se sentait pas fébrile, gêné, excité ou même blessé.

Il ne le dévorait pas du regard comme il l'avait si longtemps fait et il n'avait même remarqué qu'il était aussi torturé que lui.

La seule personne à laquelle il pensait, c'était ce sale gosse adorable avec lequel il avait été si cruel quelques mois auparavant.

Bradley était si maladroit et tête en l'air que l'imaginer dans un pays tel que l'Australie lui donnait des sueurs froides !

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il se blessait gravement ?

Fanny qui avait des nouvelles quasi quotidiennes lui faisait un rapport à chaque fois, lui assurant qu'il se portait comme un charme mais malgré cela, il s'inquiétait, poussant même ses délires une fois jusqu'à imaginer le jeune homme enlevé par des aliens.

Oui, l'ennui le faisait complètement délirer.

Ou alors c'était le manque…

Mais comment ne pas se faire du souci en le sachant au bout d'un monde avec deux prédateurs affamés et sans scrupule ?!

Jared et Lucas étaient toujours collés à lui et à chaque fois le trio lui donnait l'impression de dégager quelque chose de presque érotique, la délicate silhouette de l'étudiant coincée entre les corps virils et puissant des deux « vieux » charognards.

Il secoua la tête en grognant.

Ca ressemblait à un mauvais porno !

Il sursauta presque sur le canapé, inconscient du regard meurtrier de Lydia.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Bradley !

Le jeune homme était très certainement un romantique ! Le genre à aimer les balades au clair de lune, les déclarations timides et les baisers volés.

Il devait prendre son temps, ne pas oser aller vers l'autre et ne pas remarquer tout de suite lorsqu'on essayait de le séduire.

Puis enfin lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, il devait rougir, détourner le regard en s'humidifiant les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

Il aimait sans doute les caresses délicates et les rythmes langoureux.

Tout devait être doux et sensuel, sans empressement ni violence…

Cette fois ci il se leva carrément, bondissant en donnant un coup involontaire dans la table basse.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

A quoi pensait-il enfin ?!

Un jeune homme pouvait parfaitement partir en vacances sans forcement s'envoyer en l'air !

Il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans la vie !

Ses amis le regardèrent complètement ahuris, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche.

-Il ferait mieux de réviser au lieu d'aller batifoler avec le premier venu !

Lydia roula des yeux.

Elle était entourée de cas désespérés !

-Puis quelle idée d'aller en Australie avec tous ces surfeurs à deux balles qui ne pensent qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

Agacé, il ouvrit la porte du lave-vaisselle pour le vider et ranger ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, bien qu'il ne soit pas chez lui.

Ranger lui permettait de canaliser ce qu'il ressentait !

De toute façon le propriétaire des lieux était bien trop dévoré par ses propres angoisses pour se soucier de lui.

En effet, Jackson ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Stiles était en train de boire un café avec Ethan.

Cette simple phrase suffisait à expliquer tout le trouble qui l'animait depuis des heures, ou plutôt depuis que son petit ami lui avait annoncé qu'il allait voir son ex.

Il avait fait bonne figure et assuré au brun que c'était une bonne idée et même une initiative qu'il encourageait, mais en réalité il s'était imaginé enfermer l'illustrateur à double tour pendant qu'il hurlait à Ethan de repartir s'occuper de sa carrière à l'autre bout du monde.

Sa relation avec Stiles était géniale et il avait confiance en lui, seulement l'artiste ne lui avait jamais caché les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ancien amant et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le manque d'amour qui les avait poussés à rompre.

La séparation était assez fraiche, des sentiments étaient forcement encore présents et lorsqu'il les imaginait tous les deux en tête à tête…

Peut-être se remémoraient-ils tous les bons moments partagés, toutes leurs première fois et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble.

Peut-être partageaient-ils le manque de l'autre qu'ils avaient ressenti et la douleur de l'absence qui les avaient tenus éveillés la nuit.

Ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, à fleurs de peau, l'émotion les submergeant doucement.

La nostalgie les envahissant, le besoin de toucher l'autre se faisant ressentir plus vivement, chacun cherchant l'accord de l'autre dans son regard.

Il suffisait d'un simple effleurement pour que tout s'enflamme…

Jackson gémit douloureusement en laissant retomber son porte clé, mettant fin au bruit qui avait rendue folle Lydia.

Mais cette dernière ne s'en réjouit pas, inquiétée par son expression douloureuse.

Cet idiot était sans aucun doute en train d'imaginer le pire !

Elle soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée.

-Il pleut ! Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Évidement aucun des quatre idiots ne réagit.

-Jackson, il pleut ! Insista-t-elle en balançant son stylo vers l'écrivain.

Ce dernier réagit mollement, tournant la tête vers elle par simple réflexe.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller chercher Stiles, il déteste conduire sous la pluie !

Le châtain n'eut aucune réaction, la regardant droit dans les yeux, amorphe.

Elle déposa bruyamment son dossier en soupirant avant de se lever pour le rejoindre.

-Stiles n'est pas en train de vivre un moment magique et émouvant avec son ex, alors au lieu de faire semblant d'être un type cool et compréhensif tout en dépérissant dans ton coin, prend ta putain de bagnole et va chercher ton mec !

Jackson sursauta, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de jus et une fois la surprise passée, il bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers l'entrée.

-Oh puis par pitié, envoyez-vous enfin en l'air ! Ajouta Lydia. Je veux bien que vous la jouiez romantique et tout mais quand même, encore un peu et vos couilles vont finir par exploser !

La porte d'entrée claqua et elle secoua la tête en se réinstallant.

-Sans compter qu'il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous que c'est toujours votre entourage qui finit par baiser comme des bêtes… Souffla-t-elle. Pas que je me plaigne, mais bon…

Le calme revenu, Tristan reporta son attention sur son balai brosse et Scott recommença de maltraiter son téléphone alors que Theo n'avait toujours pas quitté son air d'abruti.

Tombant sur son expression ridicule et voyant que même son coup d'éclat ne l'avait pas sorti de sa transe, la rousse se sentit à deux doigts de le cogner avec son énorme classeur.

Elle se contenta de lui donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Bon il a quoi simplet ?!

Le coup et le surnom n'empêchèrent pas le brun de sourire comme un idiot.

-Isaac m'a demandé de poser pour lui… Souffla-t-il d'un air béat. Il trouve que j'ai un beau corps et que je dégage quelque chose…

-Pas sûr s'il te voyait à cet instant précis qu'il ne regrette pas son choix ! Siffla Lydia.

Theo gloussa.

-C'est pour une expo et il va prendre des photos de moi, nu !

-Nu ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Et bien, il va avoir une surprise de taille lorsque tu banderas ! Enfin j'espère qu'elle sera de taille…

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

-Pervers comme tu es, je suis sûre que tu as un côté exhibe ! Expliqua-t-elle. Si le mec sur qui tu fantasmes te regarde avec attention pendant que tu es totalement à poil, tu va forcer réagir !

Le brun eut quelques secondes d'absence avant de prendre une expression horrifiée.

-Oh mon dieu je suis dans la merde !

 **W**

Stiles et Jackson étaient trempés.

L'écrivain était bien allé chercher son petit ami sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris de voiture et ils avaient dû rentrer en taxi.

Taxi qui les avait déposés au bout de la rue car elle était bloquée, les forçant à courir sous une pluie diluvienne pour atteindre leur maison.

Mais leur malchance ne s'arrêtant pas là, le brun n'avait pas retrouvé ses clés et l'autre n'avait même pas pris les siennes.

Ils se retrouvaient donc dans leur garage, l'illustrateur ayant renversé tout son sac sur le capot d'une voiture pour retrouver son trousseau.

Ils pouvaient accéder à l'intérieur de la villa d'où ils étaient, mais Stiles tenait à retrouver ses clés, mal à l'aise à l'idée de les avoir perdues je ne sais où.

Jackson lui avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Il était uniquement concentré sur la cambrure de l'artiste, appuyé sur le bolide de collection acquit il y a peu, sa chute de rein mis en valeur par la position, ses fesses indécemment moulées dans son jeans noir.

Sa chemise blanche trempée et collée à sa peau était remontée, dévoilant son dos, son tatouage contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retenir aussi longtemps ?

Ils se désiraient depuis le début, depuis leur rencontre même, mais malgré l'évolution de leur relation ils n'avaient pas encore pu assouvir ce désir.

Seulement maintenant que tous leurs problèmes semblaient résolus, qu'ils étaient sûrs de leurs sentiments et de leurs rêves communs, que Tristan et Scott leur avaient offert leur bénédiction et qu'aujourd'hui Stiles avait dis adieu à son amour pour Ethan, Jackson sentait toute sa frustration revenir en force.

Le brun n'avait rien dis en le voyant devant le café où il avait fait ses au revoir à son ex et ils s'étaient baladés main dans la main avant d'aller diner en amoureux dans un petit restaurant de quartier.

Mais l'écrivain avait eu du mal à se concentrer, affreusement conscient de la présence de son petit ami, son envie de lui prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

Il avait fantasmé toute la soirée, se retenant difficilement de lui sauter dessus, surtout lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre à l'arrière du taxi.

Et là, dans ce garage sombre, inconscient du désir qu'il éveillait en lui, concentré sur la recherche de ses clés, l'illustrateur semblait plus désirable que jamais !

Contrairement aux apparences, la plupart des voitures présentes étaient à Stiles, c'était lui qui s'y connaissait, lui qui les collectionnait.

Jackson n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour les bolides.

Mais voir son petit ami ainsi cambré sur celui qu'il retapait en ce moment avait quelque chose de très excitant.

Et il était _très_ excité.

Le calme de l'écrivain finit par interpeller Stiles.

-Et toi tu es sûr que tu n'as…

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'il croisa le regard du châtain.

Son corps entier fut pris de frissons et il s'appuya plus franchement d'une main sur sa voiture, prenant le temps d'à son tour détailler son compagnon.

Il ne portait qu'un simple débardeur qui en plus de dévoiler ses bras puissant et ses épaules, moulait entièrement ses abdominaux, le tissu trempé collé à son corps comme une seconde peau.

Stiles déglutit, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

Jackson avait travaillé dur pour retrouver son corps de « jeune » homme, mais en réalité il était dix fois plus beau et séduisant qu'à l'époque.

L'âge, la maturité mais aussi la paix intérieure qu'il avait enfin trouvée, lui avaient apporté l'équilibre parfait entre virilité, charisme, douceur et sex-appeal.

Il n'avait plus un seul kilo superflus mais sa carrure était bien moins fluette qu'à l'époque, plus massive mais encore délicate, la natation lui permettant de se muscler avec grâce, sans aucun excès.

Son visage faisait moins juvénile, plus « mâle » mais il avait gardé son air rassurant ainsi que son regard profond.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, loin de sa coupe très courte de l'époque et il les laissait ainsi pour faire plaisir au brun qui le trouvait encore plus séduisant ainsi.

Dans le garage, l'air était devenu presque irrespirable.

Personne n'avait bougé, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, lisant tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

C'était comme si le moindre geste risquait de tout faire basculer.

La gorge sèche, Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres et Jackson suivit le mouvement des yeux, le corps tendu.

L'écrivain caressa du regard le torse de son petit ami presque entièrement dévoilé par sa chemise transparente, tout en défaisant lentement sa ceinture.

L'illustrateur tressaillit lorsqu'elle tomba, le bruit de la boucle en métal touchant le sol semblant résonner dans tout le garage.

Il ne quitta pas le châtain des yeux, ce dernier remontant doucement son tee-shirt, dévoilant peu à peu son torse parfaitement sculpté, avant de retirer complètement le tissu mouillé.

Instinctivement Stiles se détacha de la voiture, se redressant en laissant échapper un gémissement d'envie qui électrisa son compagnon.

Jackson le rejoignit sans se presser, malgré l'impatience qui le rongeait et le brun ferma les yeux avant même qu'il ne le touche, comme pour réussir à ne pas succomber trop vite.

Délicatement, les doigts de l'écrivain effleurèrent les joues de son amant, puis ses lèvres et celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche pour les accueillir.

Il joua d'abord timidement avec le bout, puis le prit en entier, suçotant, aspirant, relâchant la peau entre deux mordillements.

La main libre de Jackson se crispa sur sa hanche et il papillonna des yeux en relâchant ses otages, la bouche affamée de l'auteur se pressant déjà sur la sienne.

D'abord il se contenta de la lécher, de grignoter la chair pulpeuse et humide, faisant déjà complètement perdre pied à Stiles, avant d'enfoncer sa langue soudainement, comme par surprise.

Le baiser était violent, passionné, à l'opposé des caresses que ses mains prodiguaient à la nuque et aux reins de l'illustrateur, accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais le rythme ralentit peu à peu, l'échange devenant plus doux et langoureux tandis que Jackson rapprochait encore leurs corps, cherchant à se fondre contre son amant.

Stiles accrocha ses mains autour de la nuque de l'écrivain, laissant doucement glisser ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire puis son cou lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser.

Jackson l'enlaça délicatement, comme s'il craignait de le briser et le brun frotta son nez contre sa clavicule, comme l'aurait fait un animal, le faisant tressaillir.

Il inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur si particulière de son petit ami emplirent ses narines avant que son attention ne soit attirée par sa carotide qui pulsait avec force.

Savoir qu'il était la cause de l'affolement de son pouls le grisa et il titilla presque instinctivement la zone du bout de la langue, avant de l'aspirer plus franchement.

Jackson haleta contre son oreille et il entreprit de mordiller la peau jusqu'à la gorge puis le creux de l'épaule ou il laissa un suçon plus prononcé que les précédents.

Son amant le pressa contre lui, ses mains crispées contre ses fesses et il se frotta alors à son corps, ses dents continuant de marquer sa peau.

L'écrivain le laissait faire, gémissant et soupirant de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par reculer légèrement, apparemment satisfait de son œuvre.

Il passa les doigts sur la peau rougie par sa faute et Jackson lui saisit la main, leurs regards connectés.

Il porta son poignet à ses lèvres, baisant délicatement le tatouage gravé dans le creux, puis la paume, avant de la déposer sur son propre cœur.

Stiles tressaillit en sentant le rythme cardiaque effréné de son amant, faisant parfaitement écho au sien et il répondit au sourire de ce dernier avec la même émotion au fond des yeux.

Il ne bougea pas, laissant sa paume sur la poitrine de son homme et celui-ci entreprit d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise.

Le brun frissonnait à chaque contact des doigts brulants de l'écrivain avec sa peau glacée, retenant difficilement ses soupirs d'envie.

Le regard de Jackson accrocha tout de suite à l'anneau accroché au téton droit.

Le piercing était assez récent et il n'avait même pas encore pu le voir de près.

Lorsque l'illustrateur lui avait parlé du bijou il avait immédiatement durci, oubliant qu'ils étaient en public et que son érection était plus que visible, moulé dans son caleçon de bain.

Il haleta, fermant quelques secondes les yeux pour résister à l'envie de jouer avec l'anneau tout de suite et Stiles sourit, sachant pertinemment ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Une fois la chemise complètement ouverte, l'écrivain reprit la main du brun, la serrant contre la sienne avant de lever son bras et de le faire tourner, comme s'ils dansaient.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, l'autre se laissa faire, se retrouvant dos à son amant.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, le collant presque et il tressaillit en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque.

L'auteur déposa un baiser à l'arrière de son oreille, sa langue en retraçant les contours et Stiles gémit plus fortement en se cambrant contre lui.

Jackson sourit, ses doigts glissant sous le col de la chemise, puis enfin ses mains au niveau des épaules, délestant complètement son petit ami du vêtement mouillé.

Le brun soupira de bien être lorsque le torse bouillant de l'écrivain se colla à son dos.

L'autre semblait toujours chaud, empli de fièvre alors que lui était froid, comme gelé de l'intérieur, mais à chaque contact, il se sentait fondre, son corps et son esprit s'embrasant avec force.

Il adorait cette sensation.

Jackson embrassa délicatement sa nuque et son épaule, ses ongles griffant superficiellement son torse, tournant autour de ses tétons sans jamais les toucher, tandis que son autre main jouait avec son nombril, ses doigts titillant l'orifice.

Ce n'était pas facile pour l'écrivain de garder son calme avec son amant qui pressait inconsciemment ses fesses sur son érection, mais il tint bon, s'attaquant doucement au bouton du jeans de ce dernier.

Lorsque son pantalon fut ouvert, Stiles sentit le châtain le pousser vers l'avant et il suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant courbé contre sa voiture.

Jackson passa sa jambes entre le siennes pour les écarter et il se laissa retomber sur le capot, frissonnant lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec le métal froid.

L'écrivain l'observa quelques instant, appréciant le contraste entre le gris particulier du bolide et la pâleur de son amant, notant que sa position semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine érotique.

Un rictus affreusement sexy déforma ses lèvres qu'il essuya du bout du pouce avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le brun, pressant son torse contre son dos, appuyant ses mains sur les siennes.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux et la langue de Jackson cajola délicatement la nuque de son petit ami.

Stiles ondulait sur la voiture, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec le corps de l'écrivain qui embrassait, léchait, mordillait et suçait chaque petit bout de peau s'offrant à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par buter contre le jeans.

Il caressa alors les hanches de l'illustrateur, lui arrachant des soupirs d'impatience, puis fit doucement glisser le vêtement, dénudant les fesses légèrement bombées de son amant.

Depuis que ce dernier s'était mis au sport avec lui, il avait pris du muscle et du volume à des endroits insoupçonnés et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Stiles ne portait jamais rien sous ses jeans.

Combien de fois cette simple pensé l'avait rendu aussi dur et fébrile qu'un adolescent face à ses premiers émois ?

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça lors de leur dîner.

Le pantalon moulant, coincé pile sous les fesses, les mettait encore plus en valeur et Jackson n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour les attraper à pleine mains.

L'illustrateur se cambra, l'invitant à plus et il ne se fit pas prier, joignant ses lèvres à ses caresses.

Il les embrassa et les cajola avec tendresse, comme un bien incroyablement précieux et Stiles se sentit aussi ému que frustré.

Puis soudain, les mains de Jackson lui plièrent les jambes, les forçant à se mettre à genoux sur le capot, son jeans ne pendant plus qu'à l'une de ses chevilles.

Son érection enfin libérée et la position aussi gênante qu'excitante le firent gémir bruyamment et il tourna la tête vers son amant pour comprendre pourquoi il ne bougeait plus.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire coquin, comme s'il avait attendu que le brun le regarde pour agir.

Stiles ne le quitta donc pas des yeux, impatient de sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne.

L'écrivain se baissa, s'agenouillant presque, collant son dos contre l'avant de la voiture et l'illustrateur fronça les sourcils avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il prévoyait de faire en le voyant remonter doucement, son dos toujours plaqué contre la carrosserie.

Il était allongé sur la voiture et s'arrêta pile au moment ou son visage fut en dessous de l'érection de Stiles dont le sexe pulsa violemment.

La langue du châtain caressa d'abord le nombril, puis le tatouage sur l'aine avant de glisser presque paresseusement sur la longueur dure qui n'attendait que ça.

L'artiste se crispa, poussant un petit gémissement et Jackson suçota le bout du gland, découvrant doucement et pour la première fois le goût de son amant.

Stiles aimait les belles voitures pour un nombre incalculable de raison, mais il ne pouvait niait que l'une d'elles était qu'il les trouvait incroyablement sexy, sauvages, sexuelles et bandantes.

Et là, il se retrouvait sur le capot d'un bolide, dans une position absolument indécente, son sexe enfoui dans la bouche de Jackson comme s'il était la meilleure friandise au monde.

C'était sans conteste l'expérience la plus excitante de toute sa vie !

L'écrivain le suça avec plus d'ardeur, son doigt caressant les contours de son intimité sans la toucher et il dut s'accrocher au haut de sa voiture, heureux de ne pas avoir encore remis de par brise.

Il se cambrait et haletait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que sa hampe s'enfonçait dans la gorge de son amant dont l'une des mains crispée sur ses fesses le griffait délicieusement.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus violemment, lui faisant perdre la tête alors qu'il se déhanchait de lui-même, baisant la bouche de l'écrivain qui continuait de le frustrer en refusant de toucher le petit trou qui n'attendait que ça.

Son corps était pris de soubresauts et pourtant ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Plus, il en voulait toujours plus.

Les mains de Jackson bloquèrent ses hanches, le coupant dans ses mouvements et avant qu'il ne puisse grogner de mécontentement en sentant son sexe quitter la chaleur humide de l'écrivain, ce dernier aspira ses testicules en enfonçant enfin un doigt en lui.

Stiles couina, sa tête cognant contre le métal et il glissa rapidement l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son sexe pour se masturber rapidement, ses bourses pleines toujours malmenées par la bouche avide de son amant.

Et lorsque le doigt en lui s'enfonça plus loin, il jouit puissamment, son sperme maculant le métal brillant de son bolide.

Mais alors qu'il s'était replié sur le côté, presque en fœtus, Jackson qui lui était à nouveau debout ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

L'écrivain, plongea sans hésiter son doigts dans la semence de son amant, le portant ensuite à sa bouche en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu as été impatient, je n'ai pas pu te goûter… Souffla le châtain en lui offrant un clin d'œil coquin.

Stiles gémit, hypnotisé par le sexe bandé que ce dernier venait de laisser sortir de son sous-vêtement.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se redressant, les jambes indécemment écartées.

Jackson sourit avec gourmandise, sa main s'activant doucement sur son érection.

-Jacks'… Lâcha plaintivement l'illustrateur alors que l'autre se masturbait plus franchement, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Le brun sentait son bas ventre s'enflammer à nouveau, le désir le faisant violemment frissonner.

A son tour, il enduit ses doigts de son sperme, les dirigeants sans hésiter vers ses fesses.

Le regard de son amant s'assombrit lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il comptait faire, les mouvements sur son sexe se faisant plus brusques.

Stiles appuya son dos sur la carrosserie, les pieds à plats et les cuisses grandes ouvertes, ses phalanges déjà enfoncées en lui.

Il couina, sa main libre tirant sur son anneau, ses tétons fièrement dressés et Jackson laissa échapper un grondement presque bestial.

L'écrivain retira rapidement les vêtements qui l'entravaient encore avant de se rapprocher, se collant au bolide et le brun glissa un peu vers lui en se redressant, de façon à pouvoir continuer à se toucher, tout en caressant son érection.

La position n'était pas des plus simples à tenir mais l'artiste avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination et d'endurance lorsque ça touchait au sexe.

Jackson le laissa faire, appréciant autant la vue que les caresses, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux bruns, tirant parfois quelques mèches sous l'afflux de plaisir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit à bout, la vue de la verge de son amant à nouveau dressée et des trois doigts s'activant profondément en lui l'allumant plus que de raison qu'il attrapa le poignet de Stiles, le tirant vers lui en le soulevant presque, pour lui voler un baiser.

Le dessinateur se redressa le plus possible, s'accrochant au cou de l'écrivain, avant de passer une jambe autour de ses reins, pendant que l'autre l'allongeait complètement en dévorant ses lèvres.

L'illustrateur ondulait sous lui, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre et Jackson plongea vers sa nuque en grognant, son bassin frappant plus durement contre le sien.

Ils gémirent de concert, les ongles de Stiles enfoncés dans le dos musclé de son petit ami qui maltraitait sa gorge, l'éraflant du bout des dents.

Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi peu actif, mais son amant le faisait totalement fondre, l'empêchant presque de respirer et il se plut à penser que ce n'était pas si mal de se laisser consumer ainsi parfois.

Les mains de l'écrivain glissèrent le long de ses côtes, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches pour le maintenir contre le capot, l'empêchant d'onduler contre lui et il grogna de frustration.

Jackson sourit, soulevant doucement son bassin au niveau des fesses, les écartant pour s'y glisser.

Stiles tressaillit, son corps tendu et fébrile, mais l'autre ne le pénétra pas, se contentant de se frotter doucement contre la peau sensible, son gland butant à chaque fois contre le petit trou que son amant avait pris soin de préparer pour lui.

Ce dernier saisit l'ours en or qu'il lui avait offert et qui pendait à son cou pour le tirer vers lui, enfonçant sans douceur sa langue dans sa bouche, ses jambes déjà nouées dans son dos, comme pour l'empêcher de se défiler.

Jackson lui mordit la lèvre en le sentant s'ouvrir lentement pour lui, son érection accueillie par sa chaleur et son étroitesse.

Même préparé, c'était douloureux et les doigts de l'écrivain s'amusèrent avec les tétons bien durs qui pointaient comme un appel, laissant le temps au brun de le prendre entièrement en lui.

C'était la première fois et même s'ils savaient qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres, celle-ci était particulière.

Elle resterait à jamais spéciale.

Jackson sentit sa gorge se serrer, l'envie de hurler à l'artiste à quel point _il l'aimait_ se faisant violemment ressentir.

Celui-ci soupira, ses jambes toujours nouées autour de son corps glissant un peu vers ses fesses, le faisant agréablement frissonner.

C'était un contact qu'il appréciait déjà, ses chevilles enfoncées dans sa peau, le corps de son petit ami accroché à lui pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il était enfin complètement en lui, mais aucun des deux ne bougea tout de suite, se laissant le temps d'apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur.

Parce que toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécues, tous les moments douloureux qu'ils avaient traversés et l'étrange chemin qu'avait pris leur relation, tout avait eu pour but de les amener jusque là.

Jusqu'à cette union parfaite qui allait bien plus loin que celle de leur corps.

 _Plénitude._

C'est ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Un moment de calme et d'apaisement sans pareil qui bientôt laisserait place à un déferlement de passion et d'amour.

Stiles avait encore mal, son petit ami était imposant et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autre chose que ses doigts en lui, mais malgré cela, il se sentait euphorique.

Il en était sûr maintenant, il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Alors doucement, il bougea le bassin, sans se décoller de son amant, le gardant toujours précieusement enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Jackson haleta, se mordant la lèvre pour ne surtout pas céder à ses pulsions.

Voir le brun sous lui, aussi abandonné et désireux lui donnait envie de laisser ses instincts les plus primaires prendre le dessus, mais il tint bon, le gout de son sang se répandant sur son palet.

L'illustrateur bougea encore un peu, s'habituant doucement à l'imposante présence de son amant.

Celui soupira, sentant les chairs l'appeler, se resserrant délicieusement autour de lui.

Stiles réclama un baiser et Jackson lui en offrit un immédiatement, le laissant sucer sa langue, l'allumant sans pudeur.

Ce fut comme un signal pour l'écrivain qui se retira presque complètement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le corps offert de l'artiste.

Le rythme était lent, comme une danse langoureuse mais néanmoins passionnée et Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les sensations déferlant dans ses veines, puissantes, affolantes et totalement jouissives.

Leurs deux peaux glissaient doucement l'une contre l'autre, les dents de Jackson marquant sans relâche sa nuque et ses épaules, baisant son visage et ses lèvres avec quasi adoration, tandis que leurs bassins s'épousaient sensuellement, les menant irrémédiablement vers la jouissance.

L'écrivain enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant, inspirant profondément son odeur, le chatouillant de ses mèches rebelles et ce dernier gémit à son oreille, faisant une de fois plus pulser son sexe.

Il mit ses mains dans les siennes, les plaquant sur le capot, de chaque côté de son visage et releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, gravant chaque détail, chaque expression dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, leurs bouches se touchant presque, chacun avalant les soupirs de plaisir et de l'autre.

Jackson avait décris plusieurs fois ce genre de scène dans ses histoires ridicules, persuadé qu'une réaction aussi clichée ne pouvait exister que dans une mauvaise fiction, pourtant, ce qu'il vécut dépassa largement ce qu'il avait pu écrire.

Il jouit brusquement et brutalement, comme pris par surprise à l'instant même où Stiles lui souffla des mots qu'il pensait devoir encore attendre longtemps.

Un _« je t'aime »_ murmuré qui le prit complètement au dépourvu, lui offrant un orgasme dévastateur alors que ses joues mouillées de larmes trahissaient son émotion.

C'était beaucoup trop à gérer, comme s'il comprenait enfin l'expression _« mourir de bonheur »._

-Je ... je suis désolé…Haleta-t-il en se redressant difficilement. J'ai jouis avant toi et…

Il avait honte, son amant était encore dur et tendu et lui venait de se répandre en lui comme un adolescent lors de sa première fois !

Mais Stiles l'embrassa délicatement, amoureusement avant de le repousser doucement pour qu'il se retire.

Jackson se releva, son regard accrochant au sperme qui coulait le long des jambes de son amant et ce dernier se leva en attrapant sa main.

-Mais merde ! C'est ta faute aussi ! S'exclama le châtain en se laissant entrainer. Me dire ça comme ça…

L'artiste le fit entrer dans la voiture sans portière, le poussant sur la banquette en cuir, simplement posée verticalement à l'arrière, dépassant à moitié par le coffre lui aussi retiré.

L'écrivain s'assit sans un mot et Stiles lui sourit.

-Je t'aime… Répéta-t-il avant de le faire basculer, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos.

Puis il s'agenouilla dans l'habitacle, déposant de légers baisers sur son ventre, sa langue s'enfonçant dans son nombril.

Le châtain frissonna.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir…

-Chut… L'interrompit l'illustrateur. Laisse-moi faire…

Il remonta vers son torse, laissant des trainés brulantes, s'attaquant aux tétons qu'il suçota et mordilla, faisant rouler entre ses doigts celui qu'il ne pouvait couvrir de sa bouche, l'éraflant du bout des ongles.

Jackson, gronda en s'accrochant au cuir et le brun lui offrit un sourire coquin en faisant remonter son genou entre ses jambes, le frottant contre son sexe toujours au repos.

Il tressaillit, le regard empli de désir de son amant contractant son bas ventre avec force.

Satisfait de le voir aussi tendu, Stiles recommença à embrasser sa peau, redescendant doucement jusqu'à sa verge qu'il entreprit de lécher comme une friandise, sa main s'attardant sous ses testicules, les massant avec application.

Peu à peu son pénis sembla reprendre vie et l'illustrateur la couvrit d'une quantité importante de salive qui glissa jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant ou il le poussa délicatement un premier doigt.

Jackson se cambra en relevant la tête, juste à temps pour voir son sexe à demi érigé disparaitre entre les lèvres de son petit ami, tandis que sa phalange fouillait toujours plus loin en lui.

-Merde…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire alors que le désir reprenait vie au creux de son ventre et qu'il écartait plus largement les jambes, laissant le brun enfoncer un autre doigt en lui.

Assez rapidement, Stiles trouva sa prostate, qu'il malmena sans hésiter, pompant sa hampe à nouveau dure avec gourmandise, émettant des bruits obscènes qui incendiaient les reins de son partenaire.

L'écrivain se concentra, rassemblant tout ce qu'il lui restait de neurones pour s'exprimer.

Il crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'artiste, tirant assez durement dessus pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Je veux…Aussi… Je veux te toucher aussi !

Agilement et avec une rapidité impressionnante, Stiles grimpa sur son corps, la tête toujours au dessus de son érection alors qu'il lui offrait ses fesses à hauteur de sa bouche.

Le brun semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il voulait et Jackson était plus que prêt à lui offrir, désireux de lui prouver qu'il était capable de le faire hurler de plaisir.

Et alors que Stiles reprenait sa fellation, il écarta sans plus de cérémonie ses deux globes de chairs, laissant sa langue venir titiller l'anneau encore humide de sa semence.

L'illustrateur tressaillit, son gémissement faisant délicieusement trembler la verge de son petit ami coincée dans sa bouche et celui-ci pressa plus franchement son organe contre le petit trou qui l'appelait.

Il lapa les reste de son sperme, nullement gêné de se « gouter » ainsi et Stiles cria en crispant une main sur sa cuisse.

Jackson saisit son amant par les hanches, ses lèvres recouvrant complètement le trou qu'il suça, lui arrachant des suppliques semblables à des sanglots.

Le brun n'était plus capable de s'occuper du sexe de l'écrivain, peinant à trouver assez de souffle pour supporter le traitement que ce dernier lui offrait

Ses jambes tremblaient et ses ongles s'enfonçaient avec force dans le cuir et les jambes de l'auteur, sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte dans l'espoir de trouver de l'air.

Peu à peu, la langue gourmande s'aventura plus loin, s'enfonçant complètement en lui et Stiles poussa un cri en se cambrant vers l'avant.

Jackson griffa légèrement ses côtes, le ramenant vers lui, le faisant presque asseoir sur son visage, tandis qu'il continuait de le pénétrer aussi loin que possible.

Le corps entier de l'illustrateur fourmillait, le sang montant violemment à sa tête, son corps à deux doigts de briser sous l'intensité du plaisir ressenti.

Il se crispa durement, presque douloureusement, pris de tremblements puissants puis soudainement toute la tension qui enflammait son bas ventre explosa et il jouit sur le torse et le ventre de son amant.

Ce dernier le relâcha et il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, s'allonger sur lui, la tête près se son érection, sans se soucier de son sperme qui lui collait à la peau.

Jackson lui laissa quelques instants, caressant ses fesses, le faisant frissonner puis il finit par passer un bras sous son torse alors qu'il se redressait en position assise.

Stiles était installé sur lui, ses genoux de par et d'autre de son corps, enfoncés dans le cuir, ses fesses caressant son sexe dur et fièrement dressé.

L'écrivain embrassa sa nuque, son épaule, puis son dos, le regard toujours ancré vers le bas, incapable de se détacher du cul parfait de son amant.

Celui-ci se releva très légèrement et son sexe humide glissa entre la fente, lui arrachant un grognement d'impatience.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

L'illustrateur descendit doucement sur la hampe, frottant simplement contre le gland, les mains de son petit ami crispées sur le canapé, craignant de le forcer à s'empaler s'il prenait le risque de le toucher.

Puis enfin, Stiles saisit l'érection pour la diriger lentement vers son orifice.

Jackson se mordit la lèvre, allumé par la vision de son sexe pénétrant son amant, le sentant à nouveau s'ouvrir juste pour lui.

C'était toujours aussi chaud et étroit.

Toujours aussi fantastique.

-Je t'aime… Gémit-il en l'enlaçant avec tendresse, sa bouche contre sa nuque.

Le brun couina en se laissant retomber complètement sur les genoux de son amant, son sexe pleinement serré en lui.

Il ne se souleva pas tout de suite, bougeant simplement de l'avant vers l'arrière, utilisant le membre de son homme pour chercher cette zone si particulière qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

Pour l'instant il ne faisait que la frôler, envoyant des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne.

D'abord doucement, il se releva un peu, glissant sur la verge tendue et l'écrivain le saisit par les hanches pour l'aider, chacun se retenant d'accélérer les choses.

Il fallait commencer lentement, laisser l'impatience les gagner.

Et soudain, la prostate de Stiles fut percutée de plein fouet, il cria en se cambrant, donnant ainsi le signal pour un corps à corps plus soutenu.

Jackson souleva le bassin, accompagnant chaque mouvement de son amant, prenant bien soin de ne jamais dévier de la petite tâche qui faisait hurler ce dernier.

Le brun descendait et montait de plus en plus vite, les ongles de son hommes enfoncés dans ses hanches alors qu'il le pilonnait sans relâche, bien loin de la douceur qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là.

Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps.

L'illustrateur balança la tête en arrière, gémissant sans retenu et le châtain planta ses dents dans le creux de son épaule en tirant sur son piercing au téton.

Stiles était à nouveau dur et il était certain que son amant pouvait à nouveau le faire jouir sans avoir à le toucher.

Mais sentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à bout de force, le brun échappa à regret de la prise de l'écrivain, se laissant tomber à genoux dans l'habitacle pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant son homme, qui ne réfléchit même pas, s'enfonçant d'un coup sec en lui.

Jackson était incapable de ralentir, ses mouvements secs et brutaux poussaient le corps de son amant vers l'avant à chaque coup, sa tête cognant contre le dos du siège conducteur.

Stiles avaient posé ses mains à plat sur la moquette et l'écrivain le retenait par les hanches, leur rythme toujours plus effréné.

L'auteur gronda, sentant l'orgasme se rapprocher et son partenaire cambra le dos, le poussant à percuter plus durement encore sa prostate.

L'autre obéit, semblant savoir quel angle et mouvement adopter pour le faire hurler, comme s'il connaissait déjà son corps par cœur.

Jackson se courba vers l'avant, léchant le dos recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur de son amant avant de suçoter sa nuque, laissant une énième marque de plus.

Stiles couina et son petit ami se sentit soudainement frustré.

Bien que leur position soit excitante, il voulait voir le brun, le voir au moment ou le plaisir l'emporterait.

Alors à son tour, il changeant de position, tournant rapidement l'illustrateur sur le côté, une jambe repliée vers le haut.

Ainsi l'angle permettait toujours une pénétration profonde et en plus il avait une vue parfaite sur le visage ravagé par le plaisir de son amant.

Celui-ci avait à peine sentit le changement, bien trop pris par les sensations incroyables que l'auteur lui offrait.

Jackson n'avait plus conscience de rien, seulement de l'expression de pure débauche de son homme, des bruits indécents que leurs corps faisaient et des mots obscènes que l'artiste lui hurlait, envoyant toujours plus loin sa raison et son self-control.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son sang bouillonnait presque douloureusement et son corps tendu à l'extrême réclamait plus que jamais la libération.

Stiles l'attrapa à nouveau par sa chaine, réclamant un baiser et l'écrivain se pencha un peu, tirant sur ses cheveux pour échange bruyant, passionné et vulgaire.

Leurs langues se cherchaient sans douceur, les coups brutaux de Jackson ne facilitant pas l'échange et un long filet de saliver leur échappa, coulant le long de leur corps.

Le brun s'essuya, suçotant son pouce de manière obscène en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux et ce dernier gronda avant de tirer violemment sur son anneau pour se venger.

Le dessinateur couina, se cambrant en rejetant la tête en arrière et Jackson comprenant que la fin n'était pas loin, saisit son érection pour le masturber rapidement.

Stiles enfonça ses ongles dans l'une des fesses de son amant, réclamant sans honte et à pleine voix des _« plus fort »_ et _« plus loin »_ alors qu'il jouait avec ses tétons durs et rougis.

Jackson lui n'avait que le prénom de son petit ami à la bouche, le répétant inlassablement, tel un mantra alors qu'il obéissait à toutes ses demandes, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour lui offrir ce qu'il avait de meilleur, comme pour le remercier de s'abandonner entièrement à lui.

Stiles creusa le dos, mordant son bras alors qu'il se crispait, la boule au creux de son ventre explosant enfin, emportant tout sur son passage.

Il jouit dans la main de l'écrivain et le sentant se resserrer par à-coup autour de son membre, ce dernier poussa encore un peu en lui avant de se laisser submerger par la violence de l'orgasme qui le faucha.

Le brun sentit la semence de son homme l'emplir à nouveau et il soupira en ouvrant doucement les yeux, se laissant basculer sur le dos au passage.

Jackson le regardait, le même air béat que lui sur le visage et ils se sourirent.

Puis l'auteur porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres, léchant le sperme du brun encore présent entre ses doigts.

Stiles le regarda faire avant de se relever en position assise, joignant sa langue à la sienne autour de ses phalanges.

Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent, presque paresseusement, l'écrivain attirant son petit ami contre son torse, une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque.

-Je devrais aller boire un café avec mes ex plus souvent ! S'amusa l'illustrateur.

L'autre baissa la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu étais vraiment inquiet ?

Jackson détourna le regard, mordillant sa lèvre.

Stiles se redressa sur les genoux, caressant doucement sa joue.

-Je t'aime… Souffla-t-il tendrement en l'embrassant. Je suis amoureux de toi et uniquement de toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

L'écrivain lui rendit son baiser, effleurant délicatement sa nuque du bout des doigts.

-Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

Le brun l'enlaça plus fermement.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir !

Jackson comprit à sa réponse que son amant pensait encore que s'ils devaient un jour se séparer, ce serait forcement lui qui serait abandonné.

Alors il le serra fort, lui transmettant tout son amour, se promettant qu'un jour Stiles comprendrait qu'il était la personne la plus précieuse au monde à ses yeux.

Ils restèrent enlacés à se câliner un moment avant que le froid et le manque de place ne les poussent à bouger et décidant de remettre la recherche des clés à demain, ils pénétrèrent dans la villa par la porte du garage.

Main dans la main et complètement nus ils se figèrent en entendant du bruit provenant de leur salon.

Pourquoi leurs amis étaient encore ici ?

Jackson soupira, attrapant son sac de sport à sa droite pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging et tendre un caleçon et pull extra large à son amant.

Ils s'avancèrent, restant quelques instant sans voix.

Brooke et Matt s'envoyaient comme à leur habitude à moitié en l'air dans un de leurs fauteuils, Lydia était en train de masser ou plutôt tripoter Erica, allongée sur leur moquette, Edward était comme toujours debout face à un tableau de Harry accroché près de la cheminée, Theo était vautré dans un canapé semblant parler à son sexe, Scott envoyait des fléchettes sur sa tablette et Tristan frottait leur table basse comme si un génie allait en sortir.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

Jackson ne savait même pas comment réagir.

-Ah bein ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le blond en relevant la tête vers le couple.

Il se mit debout, fouillant dans sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers eux.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles et l'écrivain soupira, s'attendant à une reprise des hostilités.

Lui qui pensait que les choses étaient en bonne voie…

-Dessine-moi des portraits ! Ordonna presque le professeur en tendant son portable au brun.

Surpris, l'autre cligna des yeux et Tristan grogna en lui fourrant le téléphone dans les mains.

-Lui là, dessine-le moi !

Stiles baissa la tête, faisant défiler les images du dossier, son visage exprimant toute sa stupeur.

Curieux, Jackson pencha la tête pour voir ce dont il s'agissait avant de réagir comme son amant.

-Ca n'a rien de pervers, ok ? Déclara le professeur. Il n'y a rien de sexuel ou de malsain !

Le couple ne dit rien, toujours aussi perdu et l'autre insista.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais une poupée gonflable ou un truc du genre hein ! Je veux juste un tableau, comme tu l'as fais pour Ed !

-Hey je suis juste un amoureux de l'art ! Rétorqua le mannequin sans quitter la peinture qui le fascinait des yeux.

Tristan ignora sa réponse et Scott bondit presque jusqu'à lui, semblant avoir eu une illumination.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Moi aussi je veux un tableau de Kira !

Le blond le repoussa.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Gronda-t-il. Maintenant je vais vraiment passer pour un pervers alors que ça n'a rien à voir !

-Tu as ton téléphone plein de vidéos et de photos d'un gamin dont tu demande le portrait, bien sûr que c'est pervers !

Les deux amis entamèrent un débat sous le regard mi dépité mi abasourdi de Stiles et Jackson, jusqu'à ce que Theo n'intervienne à son tour.

-Stiles, tu fais des dessins c'est ça ? Tu as déjà peint des modèles hein ? Questionna-t-il. Est-ce que l'un d'eux a déjà eu une érection, est ce que c'est fréquent ? Normal ? Banal ?!

-Voilà, **ça** c'est un pervers ! Intervint Tristan.

L'écrivain se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

-Tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir me quitter ? Souffla-t-il. Parce que là je comprendrais…

-Crois moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à me déclarer…

Ils se sourirent et Jackson se rapprocha de son homme.

-Plan B ? Questionna-t-il.

-Plan B ! Acquiesça le brun.

Et immédiatement le châtain souleva l'illustrateur pour fuir vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre leur chambre.

Le trio infernal les suivit bien évidement et Jackson leur balança plusieurs babioles en chemin.

-Mais s'il vous plait les gars, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonnez comme ça ! Gémit Theo.

Stiles rit.

-Tu sais, un artiste doit forcement d'une manière ou d'une autre aimer son modèle pour pouvoir être inspiré ! Lâcha le brun au moment même où Jackson refermait la porte.

L'écrivain verrouilla consciencieusement la chambre avant de déposer son homme et de le regarder avec attention.

-Donc tu as aimé tes modèles ?

Stiles secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu.

-C'est drôle parce que je n'ai jamais peint Scott ou Ethan… Souffla-t-il. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul modèle à vrai dire…

Jackson l'écoutait, crispé par sa mine rêveuse.

-Un Don Juan têtu et puéril, qui adorait la natation et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver fascinant…

L'auteur tressaillit, son cœur se décrochant de sa poitrine.

-On ne s'était jamais parlé et pourtant sans comprendre pourquoi je le dessinais souvent, même après avoir quitté la fac, même encore aujourd'hui…

Jackson effaça rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son amant, le saisissant par les épaules.

-Attends tu veux dire que… Enfin c'est m…mo…

-Comment tu disais déjà, un coup de foudre à retardement ?

-Putain, on est vraiment deux idiots ! Gémit le châtain.

L'illustrateur secoua la tête.

-Non, notre timing était parfait ! Rétorqua-t-il. Ca n'aurait jamais fonctionné si on s'était lancé avant !

Jackson acquiesça avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son amant, décidé à ne plus jamais perdre la moindre seconde.

Hélas, l'infernal trio ne voulait pas abandonner, et ils frappèrent tous en cœur à leur porte.

L'auteur soupira en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son brun.

-Je vais les tuer.

-Dis toi que c'est un bon entrainement pour lorsque l'on sera parents !

Jackson releva la tête, croisant le regard brillant de Stiles, comprenant que ce n'était pas complètement une plaisanterie.

-Dans ce cas là je veux bien faire un effort ! Sourit-il en enlaçant son amant.

-Non mais peut être que tu peux me faire une figurine grandeur nature ! Lança la voix mortellement sérieuse de Scott.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Cria celle de Tristan. Un stalker oui mais pas un pervers ! Il n'y a rien de mal à encourager les artistes contemporains !

Stiles se détacha de Jackson en riant et ils rejoignirent la porte de leur chambre pour l'ouvrir, passant devant l'album que le brun avait si ardemment désiré et qui symbolisait quelque chose de bien plus puissant et précieux qu'un rêve illusoire lié à une histoire vouée dés le départ à l'échec.

L'illustrateur avait avoué à son amant que c'était le jour où il lui avait offert le vinyle qu'il avait compris que sa relation avec Ethan était terminée.

Qu'il avait comprit qu'il finirait par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais envisager aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Que c'était ce jour là qu'il avait su qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours à ses côtés.

Alors évidement, Jackson lui avait trouvé une place de choix, ne manquant pas de remercier l'homme qui l'avait poussé à l'acheter.

En fait l'employé de la boutique avait vu juste, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, Vlad avait toujours raison.

L'écrivain sourit en serrant la main de son amant.

Oui, dieu merci c'était lui qui avait eu tord.

-Non mais les gars, vous ne comprenez pas, je vais devoir empêcher ma queue de bander ! Hurla soudainement Theo. La dernière fois que j'ai réussi ce miracle j'étais en primaire !

Stiles pouffa alors que Jackson ouvrait la porte, tombant directement sur le regard extrêmement sérieux de Tristan.

-Ok, peut être que je suis un stalker à tendance obsessionnelle !

L'écrivain soupira.

Est-ce que Vlad avait aussi une solution pour ça ?


End file.
